Pack Mentality
by LilFelber
Summary: An on going story with both supernatural, action, drama, and romantic storylines. Pairings: Derek/Stiles, Lydia/Jackson, Allison/Scott, Matt/Danny. Told from many points of view and includes the full pack. Rated T, will probably go to M later.
1. Derek's Pack

_**This is just a very short introduction. I wanted to show the pack together and explain how they all came to be before I went into the actual details of their lives. Stories will overlap but may only focus on a few members at a time. First up will be Matt and Danny. Look for them starting in Chapter two "The Accidental Date"**_

* * *

Derek let out a ran smile as he looked around the empty subway station (the rest of the pack called it the Lair) he was using as his current home. In the past few months his pack had grown, both in werewolf and human member. His eyes landed on Jackson, stretched out on a couch next to Lydia, this had all started with Jackson, Jackson wanting the bite, Jackson helping to destroy Peter, Jackson turning into the Kanima.

Fighting the Kanima had brought Scott and Derek's packs together, and had made Derek realize how much he needed the human's of Beacon Hill to survive. First it had just been Stiles, who's intelligence, research, and selflessness were invaluable. Add to it that he had been studying with Dr. Deaton, the local vet, and was learning all kinds of useful tricks, like how he had trapped the Kanima with Moutain Ash. Derek had always found Stiles annoying but useful and loyal, both traites he admired in the younger man. Stiles was sitting in a chair next to Lydia and Jackson talking animatedly, both the younger werewolf and his girlfriend seemed slightly annoyed.

Next was Allison who was sitting across of Lydia and Jackson with Scott. She had come as a package deal when Scott had joined the Pack, another one of the conditions to his joining. Derek was initially hesitant about letting the young hunter join in, but he had agreed once she had guarenteed that her parents weren't going to be an issue. Apparently after her mother had been turned, which Derek will agree wasn't his brightest move ever, both her parents decided that hunting was for them anymore. They had decided that the Argent family would still protect humans from the Supernatural, but only from Supernatural threats not from people like Derek's pack who just wanted to survive.

Derek had to agree that Allison was useful in a fight, she had proven herself against Peter, the Kanima, and against the hunters, was a master marksmen, a strategist, and knew how to track. All things that Derek could use, plus since she had connections with the hunters, she was a good source of information.

Lydia came next, not surprisingly, after Jackson's transformation from Kanima to Werewolf. The Beastiary had said that the Kanima was supposed to be a werewolf but had unresolved issues from its past, now that Jackson had made the transition he was pack, and so was Lydia. Derek had never given the girl much credit, until she translated the Beastiary from Archaic Latin, used AP calculus to figure out how much Mountain Ash would be needed to protect the Lair, and been able to recall from memory the exact ingredients and measurements needed to make a smokebomb. The girl had brains to spare, but hid them under her Queen Bee appearance. Her social standing actually made her more valuable as well as she had a ear for gossip and was able to get the pack places with her charm that Derek would have had to break bones for.

He turned away from the gathering at the coaches and moved towards a small alcove against the back wall. A few computer screens were set up with cameras to watch the entrance to the Lair and to allow for Stiles to do research if necessary. Currently the last two human members of the pack were there, Danny and Matt. Both were surprising additions, but now Derek wasn't sure why he hadn't asked them to join before. Both brought a great deal of technical experiences, Matt with his photography had helped set up the camera, while Danny's background in hacking had provided Derek with information a number of times. Their joining wasn't as easy as the other three, but they were solidly pack now.

Both had found out about the supernatural elements of Beacon Hill during the last stages of the Kanima ordeal. Danny had witness Jackson transform and had only been saved when Stiles used mountain ash against the lizard. Danny was smart enough to ask the right questions and cared enough about Jackson and the others to force his help unto them. Matt's induction had been much more sneaky. After following the members of the pack for sometime (taking pictures, getting things on film, overhearing conversation, being attacked by the Kanima a couple times) he had put most of it together on his own and had confronted Scott and Derek about it. From that point he was included, at first to keep track of him, but later as a trusted member of the pack.

The humans broughts skills and abilities to the pack that the werewolf members didn't. Scott, Jackson, Issac, Erica, and Boyd all had there own skills but, and Derek hated to admit it, none were the most strategic or intelligent. Scott had been around the longest after Derek, was quick, agile, and the most incontroll of his abilities, in addition his howl (which had started out fairly pathetic) had sense developed into a very powerful communication tool. Jackson was charming and charismatic as a person, strong and cunning as a wolf, and did a great job of keeping the pack funded, Derek had the firm belief that the skilled use of money was a trait just as valuable as Scott's howl.

Boyd was huge, almost as strong as Derek, and was intimidating as hell. Erica was quick, sexy, and thought outside the box in a fight, but overly emotional at times. Issac was sneaky, aggressive, and followed Derek's commands perfectly. All three of the newer wolves were completely loyal and snapped to attention when Derek needed them. Scott, being bitten by another Alpha, and Jackson, having been a Kanima first, both had more independence and questioned Derek, pushed him for answers, and made Derek give reasons for what he was doing. They were his Beta's and incharge in his abscence, which meant they had to be able to think for themselves and make decisions.

Five humans, five werewolves, one alpha. That was Derek's pack, and he couldn't have been prouder of them.


	2. The Accidental Date

_**The first few real chapters will focus on Danny and Matt and their interactions with each other, the rest of the pack, and the developing relationship between them. Some supernatural elements, but mostly drama/romance. Also, apparently Matt doesn't have a last name, so I'm giving him one.**_

* * *

Danny was ready for Lacrosse practice, for some reason he had been antsy and hyper all day and he needed to work out some energy on the field. Normally he played goalie but he switched with Scott for the day, goalie was great but he needed to be moving around the field. He wasn't even sure why he had the energy, just knew that he had woken up that morning feeling like the energizer bunny.

He immediately regretted comparing himself to a bunny after watching Jackson bite into one raw a fun nights before. Danny had been hanging out with Stiles and Allison outside the Lair as the pack went running and hunting, and much to his surprise Jackson had shown up, a dead rabbit hanging from his mouth, bloody dripping down his shirtless chest. Of course he had dropped the rabbit and come to his sense as soon as Stiles called him out on it. But the whole experience was making Danny consider going vegetarian like Lydia.

Jackson signaled Danny at the start of the next play and passed him the ball. Danny was by and large a pretty non-confrontational guy, but he plowed through several teammates today as he and Jackson made a play at the goal. He wasn't even paying attention to who he hit; he just knocked the last defender out of the way, and launched the ball straight into the net. He let out an excited whoop and laughed as Jackson pulled him into a headlock. He looked over at the last defender he had knocked over.

It was Matt, and immediately Danny felt bad about the play.

There was something about the soft spoken transfer student that made Danny smile, but seeing him sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath just made Danny's stomach turn. Danny had sunk his elbow into the other boy's gut while throwing him off, knowing it would wind him. He hadn't known it was Matt at the time but still, it was a low blow. He crouched beside the down player and took off his helmet.

"Hey sorry about that man. Guess I just got caught up in the play." he said, trying to look apologetic but finding himself smiling at the other boy. "You doing ok?"

Matt heaved another breath in and out but grinned at his Hawaiian teammate "I'm fine, just winded. That was a good play." He reached up and let Danny help him to his feet. "I'll be ready for that move next time though."

Danny pulled on his helmet and set up for the next play.

* * *

An hour and half later, Danny and Matt had found they were fairly well matched on the field. Giving and taking hit after hit, blocking each other's plays, stealing the ball from each other, and more than a few times knocking the other on their ass. They left the field tired but laughing at each other. Scott, Stiles, and Jackson had noticed the two and walked after them, keeping some distance.

"I didn't know Matt was into guys..." Scott said awkwardly.

"Well at least now you don't have to worry about him hitting on Allison, well maybe you do, you know if he swings both ways. Then again, I don't think Allison would go for a bi guy." Stiles' continue to ramble for a minute; neither Jackson nor Scott knew what about. "Wait does that mean that both the gay guys we know don't think I'm good looking? That's so not cool. I should ask Matt what he thinks."

Stiles would have taken off after Matt and Danny if not for a hand grabbing the back of his jersey. "Leave the two alone Stilinski." Jackson said, just a hint of a glare in his eyes. "Danny could use something normal in his life after all the wolf stuff" he added in a mumble.

Stiles looked over Jackson for a second "Wow you actually have a heart under all those designer clothes and hair gel...that's like news worthy, we should call a press conference.'Jackson Whitmore cares about other people', it'll be front page above the fold ne..." Stile would have continued but he found himself face down in a mud puddle.

"Careful where you walk Stilinski." Jackson said with a smirk before heading into the locker room.

Scott helped Stiles up and shrugged, as Stiles nodded. "Yeah I probably deserved that. Stupid wolf strength"

* * *

Matt had finished showering and changing, trying to make sure his eyes didn't stay on the young Hawaiian at the shower next to him for too long. Danny was all bronze skin, muscle, and hotness to Matt. He knew that Danny was gay, hell everyone knew that, but Matt wasn't sure what Danny thought of him. Sure they were friends but that had all started when they both joined the pack, and most of what they bonded over was the odd things the wolves tended to do. Maybe Matt was just Danny's only outlet.

Matt had transferred to Beacon Hill when his dad had gotten a job as a doctor at the hospital Scott's mom worked at. His mom was a photographer like him and taught him everything she knew. She had a studio in the back of their house, one that he got to use whenever he wanted. The transition from living in San Francisco to living in this small town hadn't been easy but it was at least interesting now that he was in on all the wolf drama.

Matt had dated boys and girls his whole life, and living in San Francisco that was pretty normal and fairly tame compared to what some of his friends were into. He wasn't sure he was ready to be out at Beacon Hill yet though, even though people like Danny made it look easy.

"Hey Matt, how about I make up for that last play with some food?" Danny asked, shocking Matt out of his brain as he pulled on his shirt.

"You don't have to do that man. I probably own you for the stick to the dick though." Matt said as they both winced and laughed "Sorry again about that."

Danny laughed and shrugged "Ok then, let's get food. I'll let you buy mine and I'll pay for yours."

Matt wasn't sure if this was just two teammates hanging out or if Danny was asking him out. Either way Matt was in. "Yeah that sounds great. My cars in the shop though so you'll have to drive."

"Sounds like a plan. I gotta talk to Jackson for a second but I'll meet up with you outside." Danny said as he grabbed his bag.

Matt finished getting ready and looked in the mirror, only to realize he'd pulled his shirt on inside out. Frustrated he quickly reversed it and headed outside to wait for Danny.

* * *

Jackson was leaning on his locker in a towel talking to Isaac about something when Danny walked up. Jackson tended to always been in some state of undress whenever he could away with it. Danny was used to it by now but he saw Isaac keep looking at the pile of clothes on the bench next time obviously wondering when the other boy was going to get dressed.

Danny grabbed the boxers from the top of the pile and threw them at Jackson's face. "Get dressed, this isn't some porn. No one wants to see you naked."

"Well that's a lie; even if I couldn't hear heartbeats I know that everyone wants to see me naked." Jackson said but he started getting dressed.

"Whatever, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked "I was supposed to help Stiles and Derek with some research tonight. They needed get into the library computer system. Just give them this flash drive and tell them to run the program. I can't make it and Stiles already left with Scott."

Jackson took the drive and stuck it in the pocket of the jeans...jeans he had yet to button or zip. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah no problem. Why can't you make it?" Jackson asked, his mouth a slightly wicked grin

"Yeah, Derek isn't gonna be happy your skipping pack time." Isaac added, his own face was full of amusement.

"I have something to do," mumbled Danny.

"No you have a date with Matt" Jackson said as Danny's head snapped up. "Wolves have enhanced hearing remember?" He pointed to his head.

"It's not a date; we are just grabbing some food." Danny started to say but was cut off.

"Yeah, that is so not what it sounded or smelled like" said Isaac, and continued when Danny gave him an odd look "Both of you smell like you need a cold shower."

Danny sputtered "Wait, he's into guys? He didn't set off my Gaydar at all."

Jackson laughed "Well he set something off in you. Now get out of here and have fun on your date."

Danny walked away from his two laughing friends, a smile slowly splitting his face. 'Well so much for this just being food' though Danny as he made his way to his car where Matt was already waiting.

Matt has asked to stop by his house before grabbing food, so Danny followed his directions to a house a couple blocks from where Jackson lived. This was the nice part of town; Danny hadn't realized that Matt's family had money like this. While Danny and Matt had spent a significant amount of time together that last few months, it had all been at school, lacrosse, or dealing with the wolves, so Danny didn't know that much about the boy he was possibly on a date with.

They entered the house and Danny was overwhelmed by the number of photos hanging on the walls. Pictures of Matt and his parents and other family, friends, what looked like vacations and birthdays, every occasion in Matt's family's life was documented on the wall of the entry way and up the staircase. The women in many pictures who must have been Matt's mother appeared at a door that looked like it led to the kitchen, flour cover her jeans and t-shirt and finding its way into her hair.

"Hey Mom" Matt said, giving her a kiss on the check. "This is Danny, we're going to get some food, I just want to change." With that Matt made his way up the stairs, leaving Danny with his mother.

"Hello Danny, I'm Alex" she said while extending her hand to Danny, who took it gently and gave her his best parent smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Logan."

"Please call me Alex. Now I am baking, or trying to, come into the kitchen and wait for Matt. I have some cookies that are ready." Alex was a striking woman, slender, with light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had kind eyes and her lips seem to constantly smiling. The flour covering her made her look more like an overgrown kindergartener then anyone's mother. Danny instantly liked her and followed her into the large and flour covered kitchen.

He found a stool that wasn't completely covered in baking ingredients and helped himself to a cookie from the plate in front of him.

"So how do you know my soon Danny?" Alex asked as she scanned a recipe and measured ingredients. Danny wasn't sure what she was making, but it seemed complicated.

"Well we go to school together, but mostly from Lacrosse I guess." Danny said as he took a bite, the cookie peanut butter, Danny's favorite.

"Oh, so you play? What position?"

Their conversation continued for a few minutes as she asked about school and lacrosse and he asked about her work. It was much more comfortable than Danny would have expected, and he was glad he had a chance to meet her.

Matt reappeared at the kitchen door wearing clean clothes and obviously having fixed his hair. He had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt after practice, and while he had retained the jeans, a blue Henley and brown vest now covered his slim but muscular frame. Danny caught himself smiling and staring and looked away as he stood.

"Thanks for the cookie Mr. Lo…Alex" Danny said polite.

"No problem Danny, you're welcome here any time" she gave her son a kiss on the check and surprised Danny by giving him one as well.

"See ya later Mom, try not to blow up the house please" Matt teased as they walked out.

"I'll try Matt; you two have fun on your date." She said, all of her attention back on the cooking.

Danny and Matt looked at each other, eyes a little wider, but neither corrected her as they walked out. A smile broke out over Danny's face.

"So this is a date?" he asked the lighter skinned boy.

"Um, I don't know…maybe?" Matt replied a little unsure of himself.

"Maybe? I can live with maybe." Danny said as he slid into the car.

* * *

Dinner was fun, just pizza at a local place and some soda, but Danny and Matt had easy and interesting conversation about school, Matt's life in San Francisco, computers and camera's, lacrosse, the pack. Everything really. They paid for each other's food while laughing at the silliness of it and made their way back to Danny's car.

Before Danny started the car, Matt put his hand over Danny's.

"So tonight was a date right?" he asked of his Hawaiian teammate.

"Yeah, and a pretty good one at that" Danny said with a smile.

Matt laughed and nodded "Good. I wasn't sure you liked me like that actually."

Danny laughed this time "Dude, I didn't even know you liked guys. So we'll just say we were both wrong and move on."

Matt grinned "Can I show you something?"

Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly "Sure where to?"

"Head back to my house, but pull into the alley behind it."

Danny did as directed, one hand on the steering wheel, the other being held by Matt the whole way. Mumford and Sons, The Decemberist, and Adele filling the comfortable silence.

As Danny pulled over behind Matt's house, the shorter teen let out a breath. "My mom is the only person I've ever shown this too, just so you know…" his voice was little more than a whisper, and had a vulnerable edge to it.

Danny squeezed the boys hand reassuringly, and they got out of the car. Matt unlocked a door to a building on the back of his parent's property and led Danny in. He hit a switch and a few hundred Christmas lights came on, illuminating the space. Hanging on the walls were pictures that Matt had taken; landscapes, portraits, artistic pieces and candid shots. There were pictures of all the member of the pack, Danny included, a few pictures of the wolves fully transformer, thankfully they just looked like large wolves.

Danny could place when and where a lot of the shots had been taken, but hadn't remembered Matt taking them. Matt had caught intimate moments between Scott and Allison, Stiles being goofy, Jackson and Lydia looking like models. He had photos of Boyd, Erica, and Isaac training, but also individual pictures of the three. None seemed to know that they were being photographed. There were even photos of Derek that made him look like less of a complete psycho. Danny was surprised when he saw a picture of himself, smiling softly and sitting on the steps of the Lair. That had been just a week or so ago.

"These are amazing Matt" he reached out and touch a large print out of Jackson. The boy looked like he was about to cry and was sitting on the back steps of his house. "Wow, he looks so sad."

"Yeah that was from back before I joined the pack, back when he was still that creepy lizard thing that kept killing things. I think he knew he was doing something even if not what" Matt said, his voice soft.

Danny turned to Matt, who stood only a few inches from his side. "Thanks for showing me this."

"Thanks for not thinking I'm and stalker" Matt said with a smile.

"Well, you could still be a stalker, but at least you're a cute one." Danny said as he placed a hand against Matt's cheek.

Matt leaned in the hand, his own hand reaching out to rest against Danny's chest. "So you think I'm cute?"

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned into the other boy. "Well duh" he whispered as his lips pressed against Matt's.

The kiss was soft, and gentle, and didn't last long enough for either of the boys. But when they pulled away both panted slightly and leaned into each other.

"I should really get going" Danny said softly, "My parents are gonna wonder where I am."

"You could call them you know?" Matt replied with a laugh

Danny smiled into the other boys hair "yeah but then I'd be tempted to stay and I like taking things slow."

"Slow sucks," Matt said with a sigh. He raised his head and kissed the Hawaiian again. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course, I'm a gentleman" Danny said with a smile that made Matt feel warm inside.

As they walked to the back door, hands tangled together, they were both smiling. A final kiss on the back porch and a quick goodnight and Danny headed back to his car.

He sent a text to Jackson when he got home. "You were right…was a date…I'll kill you if you make fun of this"

Jackson's reply was three words "Told you so"


	3. To Millbury We Go

_**Well, hope you are liking Danny/Matt (is it Manny, Matty, Datt?) so far. This is probably the last chapter that focuses just on them. Up next is some group action as the pack and the Argents deal with a couple of outsiders coming to Beacon Hill. Look for the next chapter "From the Outside"**_

_**Thanks to the following for Favoriting or Following: Amethyst and O,]nyx Wings, Reallkim, Jester94, pinkfire101, cap2352304, AGleekMueller, The Sky Is Crying123, SineadWoakes31, and darkangelwp. Y'all are awesome!**_

_**Please read, rate, and review...seriously any critique would be great!**_

* * *

Danny woke the next day with a smile on his face and text from Matt "Good morning Danny, thanks for last night. What are you up to today?"

Danny thought about his day. It was Saturday and he hadn't made plans really. His parents were leaving in a few hours for a week away. Danny wasn't sure why, but his parents were always taking off. They were great parents and all but with his dad having business in Hawaii and his mom a fashion designer, they were gone a lot. He would email, text, and talk about phone every day but there would be some months they were gone more than home. Not that it really bothered Danny; he had a lot of freedom, was a responsible kid, and tended to be independent by nature.

"No big plans. Parents leave for a trip around noon. Wanna do something after that?" he texted back to Matt

"Sure sounds good. Pick me up from the studio? I'm working on developing stuff."

"Cool, cya then Matt."

* * *

Danny picked Matt up from his studio at 12:15 and was surprised to see an envelope in Matt's hands. Matt seemed nervous about it.

Danny leaned in and kissed Matt, who leaned into the darker skinned both. The kiss seemed to calm him.

"You okay man? You seem a little nervous?" Derek asked, his hand resting on Matts.

Matt smiled "I'm fine, just a little antsy I guess." He handed the envelope to Danny. "Here this is for you."

Danny raised an eyebrow but opened the large envelope and pulled out a single black and white photo. It was from last night, in the studio.

Shot from overhead, it featured Danny and Matt holding each other, their mouths a paper's width apart, starring into each other's eyes. Twinkly lights and picture hung behind them, an out of focus strand of lights ran in front them blocking part of the shot but adding to the image. It was a beautiful picture, intimate and personal, and a great way to remember their first kiss.

"I hope you don't mind. I got some of my equipment stole about a year ago in San Francisco so since then I've had cameras in my studio. It's how I knew how to do the stuff for the Lair." Matt babbled out an explanation as Danny stared at the photo, tears coming to his eyes. "I wasn't planning on showing you the studio or I would have turned them off, I'm not like spying on you. I just froze an image and messed with it a bi..."

He was cut off by Danny's lips, which pressed against his hungrily, one hand gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into the kiss as the other gently held the photo. They broke apart a few moments later, both panting for breath.

"So you like it?" Matt asks the vulnerable edge still in his voice.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much." Danny said his voice earnest and soft. "I need to get a frame for it. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Ok let's get a frame, but not from the mall. You ever been down to Millbury?" Danny shook his head as Matt continued "It's like 20 miles down the high way and has some great stores and stuff there. My mom has a friend with a gallery there that should be able to help us out."

"Second date and I've already met your mom, kissed you, got a present, and now we are going on a road trip to meet a family friend. Is this your definition of taking it slow?" Danny laughed and leaned into kiss the boys check and started driving toward the highway.

* * *

45 minutes later they are at a gallery housed on street lined with trees and other small shops. Danny can make out a bakery, a few boutique clothing shops, what looks like a hardware store, and at least 3 antique shops. Seems like a cool little place he thinks as he gets out of the car.

Matt grabs his hand as they walk through the open double doors. It's a cool autumn evening and the windows and doors to most shops are open to let air run through the buildings. Danny had thought the Logan's had a lot of pictures on their walls. This place made them look bland. Huge oversized canvases with paintings on them filled one wall, antique photos another, statues filled every available surface, and the back wall was a giant mural a landscape.

A dark skinned man in his mid-twenties walked out of the back of the gallery and after seeing Matt broke into a huge smile. "Matty boy, how you doing?" he said as he weaved his way through the store to give Matt a hug, a hug the younger man gave back eagerly. Danny had a flash of jealousy, but it faded as Matt grabbed his hand.

"Hey Colin, I'm great. This is Danny, my boyfr...um" he gave Danny a questioning look.

Danny extended his hand to Colin. "Hi, I'm Danny, Matt's boyfriend" shaking the older man's hand while hearing a sigh leave Matt's lips.

"Well any friend of my cousins is a friend of mine." Colin said as he made his way to a small sitting area.

"You guys are cousins? Matt didn't say..."Danny gave his now boyfriend (man that felt nice to say) an odd look.

"We aren't really cousins. Our moms are really close so I always called Colin's mom, Aunt Staci." Matt explained "So it's kinda of a joke that we call each other cousins."

"Yeah, I mean we basically grew up together. We were neighbors so I ended up spending a lot of time making sure Matt here didn't get into too much trouble." Colin said with a laugh.

"Oh, got it" Danny said as he relaxed into the couch, his arm around Matt.

"So is your mom around Colin? I was hoping to get some frames and figured she could point me in the right direction." Matt said as he pressed his side into Danny. Matt liked being this close to Danny.

Colin shook his head "Nah mom went to check out some artist out in the boondocks...No idea why. We had so much stuff here that we have to open a second gallery next door so you can actually have shows. This place is just gonna be out storage/buyer gallery."

"Damn, that sucks. Think you could help us?" Matt asked

"Yeah no problem. I close up at 4. Think you can wait till then?"

"Sure we'll grab something to eat and be back." Danny said and helped Matt up. "Nice to meet ya Colin, see ya in an hour or so."

* * *

Matt and Danny grabbed some lunch and walked around a bit before spending the remainder of the day with Colin looking for frames and just shopping. There were a lot more stores than Danny had guessed and by the time they left he had bought a few frames (Matt promised to fill the one he wasn't going to use today), a few new shirts, a porkpie hat, and even a vintage sketch book for his mom. It had all these old clothing sketches and clippings for magazines in it. His mom would love it.

Matt had bought some clothes and stuff as well as finding an antique easel he was gonna try and get his mom to buy for him. It wasn't that expensive and would make a great birthday/Christmas present, both of which were coming up. Mostly Matt had spent his time taking pictures of Colin, Danny, and himself as they hung out.

They said their goodbyes to Colin and made their way back to Beacon Hills.

"That town is so cool, I wish I would have known about it before" Danny said as they drove.

"Yeah it's cool. I actually knew about it before we came to Beacon Hills." Matt said as he traced the lines on Danny's right hand. "When Staci and Colin moved out there we visited a few times. Then when dad got his job here in Beacon Hills it was like fate or something."

"Thanks for showing it to me. You keep taking me places that are so cool. Your studio and Millbury, where you gonna take me next? Graceland" Danny said with a chuckle, one that Matt echoed.

"I think it's your turn to take me somewhere actually." Matt said, his face a grin as he let his fingers trace the veins on Danny's arm.

Danny's smile faded slowly "Well...my parents are gone so we could go to my house for a while, if you want you could stay, you know if your parents are ok with it." His voice was soft, the vulnerability that Matt earlier showed now echoed in Danny's tone.

Without saying anything Matt pulled out his phone and called his mom "hey Mom...yeah it was fun, we hung out with Colin...no Aunt Staci wasn't there...yeah, I think he did...cool...I'm gonna go over to Danny's house tonight for dinner and stuff, I'll probably end up sleeping over, that okay...no actually they are out of town...nope, we aren't there yet...yes I know...thanks mom, I love you, you're the best."

"Ok I'm in, you'll have to loan me some clothes for tomorrow though" Matt said with a smirk.

Danny gaped at the other boy. "You told her my parents aren't gonna be there and she is okay with it?"

"I'm always honest with them" Matt was really proud of his relationship with his parents, and loved them a lot. "She asked if we were sleeping together and when I told her know and that I know about protection 'in case something happens' as she said, she just told me to be safe and bring you over for lunch tomorrow."

Danny sputtered and asked, his voice a little higher than normal "Wait she asked if we were having sex and told you use protection?"

Matt laughed, his checks filling with a blush to match the one on Danny's "Um, yeah, like I said we're honest with each other. It was easier than trying to lie about where I would be and less drama in the end."

Danny continued to process what was going on as he headed to the house.

* * *

Some hours later the two boys had eaten, watch TV cuddled together on the couch, and had fallen asleep. Danny woke up around 2am, his arm asleep from were Matt was laying on it. He smiled and gently shook the other boy.

"Hey Matt, wake up. Let's go to bed." Matt mumbled something but stood up, stretching. As he did, his shirt came up and revealed a thin line of skin between his jeans and shirt hem. Danny was staring at it until the boy drops his hands, one extended to help Danny up.

Danny grabbed Matt's hand and was pulled into a tight kiss, arms wrapped around his neck as they melted together. His own arms snaked around the boys back, one gripping his shirt while the other slid under the thin fabric to rub across his lower back. Matt moaned into Danny's mouth as the boys thumb played up his spine.

Danny pulled Matt up the stairs to his room and they fell against the bed making out. Danny laid on top of Matt, nuzzled against the shorter boy's neck, licking up and down, and finding his pulse point. Matt's legs immediately wrapped around Danny's body, pulling him closer.

They made out for what seemed like hours, losing themselves in the process, losing their shirts as well. But that was as far as it went; Danny and Matt were both true to their words. Danny wanted to go slow, not ready to sleep with Matt and Matt was honest when he told his mother that he and Danny weren't at a place to have sex yet. But making out for hours seem right to both teens.

By the time the fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms both had scratches, bite marks, and hickeys on their bodies, their lips were swollen from kissing and the bed was sweaty from them rolling around. They had lost their pants at some point and were both falling asleep in their underwear, black boxer briefs on Danny and green plaid boxers for Matt.

They slept through the night, clinging to each other, and woke the next morning ready to take on the world.

* * *

Lunch at the Logan's was the only reason either wanted to get out of bed on Sunday. Danny lent Matt a pair of jeans and shirt, both were tight on Danny but fit Matt well. Danny also got dressed, pulling on nicer jeans, a button down, and a vest along with the hat he had gotten the day before. Matt had told him to look nice, that he would change when he got home into nicer clothes. Sunday lunch was a big deal for Matt's family, and normally included a few quests.

As Danny pulled his car into Matt's drive way he was confused to see Jackson's Porsche, Derek's Camaro, and Stile's Jeep all parked on the street.

"Did you know about this?" Danny said, his confusion obvious.

"No idea what they are doing here." Matt said as they got out of the car and made their way up the walk.

Inside they found the whole pack hanging out with Matt's parents. Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Boyd were all in the kitchen with his mother and Scott's mom, while Isaac, Scott, Derek, Jackson, and Erica sat in the living room talking with Matt's dad and strangely Stiles' dad.

As the two boys walked in hand and hand, Matt's dad walked over. "You must be Danny, I've heard a lot about you. Not from my son, but I'm sure I will. I'm David Logan, but call me Dave."

Danny started to shake the man's offered hand "Nice to me…"

"Dad what's going on?" Matt interrupted. Danny gave Matt a quick peck on the check and went to help in the kitchen.

David gave his son a strange look. "Well, a few of your friends came over yesterday to find you, you should really answer your phone son, and your mother invited them to lunch." David led his son into the living room as he spoke. "Apparently most of them were already planning a meal together so your mother invited them all. I work with Scott's mother and your mother knows Sheriff Stilinski from her work on the PTA and well from all the tickets she's been getting." The last line came out as a whisper and Matt and his father both glanced towards the kitchen.

"Well thanks for the heads up. Kinda feel a little blindsided here." Matt said but smile at his family to seamlessly blending with his pack.

"Yeah, we would have, but the whole not answering your phone thing." David gave his son a very pointed glare, one that would make even Derek proud. "Besides you know we always have guests on Sunday and it's not like this is the first time your mother invited your friends without you knowing."

That was true, his mother had a weird way of knowing almost immediately who Matt was close with and who to try and avoid. They talked a lot but it was still freaky.

As soon as Danny made his way into the kitchen he was assaulted by Allison and Lydia asking all kinds of questions about him and Matt. Matt and Scott's mom also asked a few, all though theirs were more joking and meant to embarrass. Stile even got in on the action, although his questions typically turned into a long ramble that confused everyone. Boyd was the only person in the kitchen not asking questions but he did laugh at the appropriate times and seemed to enjoy the harmless ribbing of his packmate.

Matt was going through a similar process in the living room, although the guy's and Erica's questions were much simpler and took less time. They avoided some questions due to Dave and the Sheriff, but Matt knew they'd ask him later at the Lair.

The meal was served on the back porch and was deemed by all a huge success; even Lydia who was a vegetarian seemed to find something she enjoyed. Matt watched as his friends and family ate and joked together. It was the first time he had really felt at home since he moved to Beacon Hills.


	4. From the Outside

**_Ok so we are branching out from Danny/Matt (I think I'm going with Manny) and it's time for some action. The whole pack will be involved somehow so just pay attention to the next few chapters, I'm gonna try and get three more done tonight._**

**_Thanks to the following to favoriting/following: SineadWoakes31, Fire Dragonheart, gossett331, Mysterygurl13, hbrackett, ChaseSavannah…welcome aboard!_**

**_Thanks to the following for Reviewing: fire dragonheart (my first review for this story!), and to hbrackett who left me a great review for each chapter, you're one of my favorite people now._**

**_Please read, rate, and read. I'm glad you guys like it._**

* * *

Danny woke up and reached for Matt but his hand came back empty. 'Oh right it's Monday. School night he stays at home' Danny thought sadly. It had been three weeks since the big pack lunch at the Logan's and Danny and Matt had been spending a lot fo time together. Between the two classes they had together, lunches, lacrosse practice and games, pack stuff, and spending pretty much every weekend together, Danny was glad they weren't sick of each other yet.

Danny knew Jackson was tired of hearing about it, but it hadn't stopped Danny from dragging Jackson along to try and find a birthday present for Matt the day before. He still hadn't found anything and the party was next weekend.

Danny rubbed his eyes to wake himself as his phone buzzed with a text, "_Morning Danny Boy, U sleep ok_?"

"_Morning Matt, missed U N my bed last night. Cya school_."

"_Missed U 2...cya soon_."

Danny got out of bed and begain to get ready for school.

* * *

By the time Danny arrived at school, Matt was parked in his usual spot and sitting on his car hood working on homework. Some mornings they rode together others they each drove, just depended on the day. As Danny pulled up, Matt shut his book and threw it in his backpack before picking up his camera and taking a few pictures of Danny. The Hawaiian boy expected this, it was part of their morning ritual. Matt always took pictures of Danny in the morning, and more the boy and the entire pack throughout the day. It was just his thing. By this point Danny barely noticed the flash or click of the camera throughout the day.

Danny wrapped Matt in a hug, pulled the camera from his hands and pressed his lips against the shorter boys. After a few moments he pulled back with a grin. "Good morning!"

"Yes it is" said the other boy as he grabbed his bag and Danny's hand and headed toward school.

* * *

The cafeteria was normally chaotic, today was no different. As Matt and Danny made their way to the pack table, they had to dodge flying food, a few screaming girls, and one fight. They collapsed into seats next to Erica, Isaac, Jackson, and Stiles and began eating and talking with their friends. Everyone but Allison eventually joined thme at the table. Scott seemed nervous.

"Scott, what's up? You look super tense? Fight with Allison?" Stiles seemed to ask a hundred questions before he paused for anyone to answer. By the time he was done the rest of the pack was paying attention.

"Um, she got called to the office. I dropped her off, and her dad was there. Not sure whats up..." Scott replied, his voice low and obviously filled with concern.

"and why didn't you stay and listen in, super powers have a purpose." Matt asked, he was close with Allison. She had been teaching the non-wolves in the pack some archery and fighting skills, well all but Lydia who refused, saying she was too pretty and smart to fight.

"Her parents know I can do that. They had one of the office staff walk me to the cafeteria." Scott whined.

Jackson rolled his eyes "Shut up McCall, she'll be fine with them. Beside we have the truce with the Argents now."

Scott's eyes flashed golden for a moment before he calmed himself "I know that, I just wish they'd trust us a little more."

"They do trust us." Allison's voice startled all of them. The chaos of the cafeteria had covered her approach and the wolves all silently promised not to mention this to Derke. "They need our help."

"What do you mean?" Boyd asked, his voice low and collected.

"Something is headed towards Beacon Hill, something that's not human or wolf." Allison muttered as she sat, Scott taking her hand.

"Like a Kanima?" Jackson asked, going pale.

"No, they didn't say what, just that its not human." She shook a little as Scott wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "They want to meet at the Lair after school, with everyone. I called Derek before coming in here."

Jackson just sighed and let his head fall back "So much for making it through a full week of Lacrosse practice."

"My mom took care of that actually. Since she works in the office she got you all passes to miss," She looked at Isaac, Stiles, and Erica, "and she got you three out of detention."

They three looked down sheepishly and nodded. Now was obviously not the time to argue.

* * *

Stiles couldn't focus for the rest of school…of course Stiles rarely was able to focus at school, but today was especially hard. He didn't hear his English teacher ask him to read, he had almost walked into the wrong class, and he couldn't get his locker to open then realized he was trying to use the combo from the year before. All he could think about was the upcoming meeting at the Lair with the Argents. 'What the heck was going on?'

As soon as the last bell rang he made a mad dash for his Jeep, where he was joined by Erica, Scott, and Allison. He watched as Matt, Danny, Boyd, and Isaac piled into Danny's Kia, Lydia would obviously be riding with Jackson. That was all of them he thought as he pulled out of the school parking lot and sped the whole way to the Lair, only slowing once when his radar detector went off and he knew one of his father's deputies would be waiting to catch kids getting out of school.

The Lair was normally 25 minutes from the school, Stiles and the rest made it in less than 15. Two cars were already waiting outside, one re recognized as the Argents truck. The other he wasn't sure of.

"Is that Dr. Deaton's car?" Scott asked from the back seat.

"Why would he be here?" Erica and Allison asked at the same time, and then gave each other dirty looks. After Erica's whole boyfriend stealing speech Allison had a hard time liking her. Normally Stile would have found this humorous but today there was too much tension.

"Well, he knows about all kinds of supernatural stuff, and the Argents and Derek seem to trust him" Scott said.

"Yeah, he has been teaching me all about using herbs and chemical for different things." Stiles added "He said there is more to it but we haven't been working together long and well paying attention to that stuff is almost as hard as paying attention to Harris in Chemistry."

Stiles actually really enjoyed working with Dr. Deaton. It was nice gaining a skill to help his pack more, but it was like taking a college level cryptozoology class with ever taking biology…really hard.

Erica rolled her eyes "Great we let the Spaz-a-saurous try and learn magic, that's a great decision."

Stiles looked at her, obviously offended and opened his mouth when he saw Allison's mother glaring through there window, her eye's glowing electric blue. Victoria Argent was a scary, scary woman and hadn't gotten less scary when she became a wolf. Seriously, she could teach Derek a thing or two about how to glare.

They piled out of the car, joining the others as they walked past Mrs. Argent down the stairs to the Lair, Allison the only one staying behind.

"Mom, what's going on? You're really scaring us." Allison said as her mother took her hand.

"I know honey, but we wanted to explain it to all of you at the same time. Plus we needed time to talk it through with Alan and Derek." Her mother may have been strict and at times seemed cruel, but she was nothing if not a leader.

Mrs. Argent led her daughter downstairs where they joined the others who had all found places to sit, stand, or lean in a sort of circle. They stood between Allison's father Chris and Scott, a spot that had obviously been left open for them. As soon as they join, Chris gave his wife a reassuring look and turned to face the pack.

"I'm sorry if we scared any of you today but we had to have this meeting. Something is coming to Beacon Hills, something not human or wolf, something even more deadly than the Kanima." His gaze feel on Jackson for a second but quickly passed. Lydia gave her boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"This time we know more about the threat beforehand though and we knew more about what we are facing" Derek added.

"So you gonna spill the beans on the big threat or just lecture us about why this is a better life or death situation?" Stiles said, Derek immediately slapped him across the back of the head.

"Witches…" That was all Dr. Deaton said, one word and the room silently looked at him.

"Wait like broom and wand and pointy hats, Witches?" It was Isaac's turn to get slapped.

"Not exactly," Dr. Deaton continued, "Witches are kind of like Werewolves to an extent. If they have children there is a chance they will produce another witch and they can make non-witches into them through a blood sharing ritual. It's more complicated than just a getting bit like with you wolves, and only about 1 out of a hundred makes the change, although only about 1 out of a hundred die as well, most of the time the person just gets sick for a few weeks. But honestly that's not really important. Witches do a lot of the same things I do with herbs, chemicals, and other natural things, but they also have enhanced senses, healing, speed, and some even have telekinetic powers."

"Telekin-what?" Jackson asked

Stiles rolled his eyes and answered "They can move stuff with their mind. Think the red head in the X-men movies."

"Right, whatever, they also can have extended lifespans" Dr. Deaton added. "My family comes from a long line of Witches, but my grandmother was born human and didn't ever transition. She left that part of her life behind her and used the skills she had with herbs and things to be a midwife. My mother did the same as a nurse. I always like animals more, that's fairly common with witches, and I used my family knowledge to cater to the Hales and the other wolves around here. That's what I've been teaching to Stiles."

"Wait, you're turning me into Harry Freaking Potter? I don't know if that's cool or seriously lame." Stiles said with a moan.

"You aren't a witch Stiles, what I do is closer to Shamanism or being a Witch Doctor, if you learn that would be you too." Dr. Deaton said.

"Back to why we are here" Chris Argent brought the group back to attention. "Two witches have been known to live outside of Portland for a few years. They've been harmless and haven't done anything to the human population. A cousin of ours called us last week because he heard a rumor that the Witches were on the move. Heading here."

"Why would they come to Beacon Hill?" Lydia asked

"For you, of course" Mrs. Argents voice was cool and collected, a hint of a smile on her face. Lydia's eye's immediately went wide.

"Wait, why would they want Lydia?" Stiles asked, before turning to the blond girl. "Not that you aren't worth wanting, because obviously you are, it's just… witches, and…" Another slap from Derek silenced him.

"That's probably my fault really" Dr. Deaton said with a sigh, "You see I've been using some sources of mine to try and learn more about Lydia's immunity. It's something unknown by anyone before. I'm afraid that the Witches heard about her and are coming to investigate."

Scott leaned forward and looked at his boss "Is that a bad thing? If they are just coming to ask question…"

"Witches have a way of making uniquely magical or supernatural thins disappear." Dr. Deaton was sounding more and more unlike his normally collected self. "Most spend their entire lives studying the world and gaining knowledge. They are information brokers or librarians, snitches and sources and collectors of information."

"And we obviously can't let that happen." Derek said, meeting Lydia's eyes and nodding.

"They sound kinda powerful, how do we stop them?" Matt asked, concern for his friend obvious on his face.

"That's what we need to figure out" Chris Argent said, his voice somber, Allison knew better, she could hear the slight tremble in his voice that meant he wasn't certain. Derek on the other hand could pinpoint his smell and knew the made was afraid.


	5. Something Wicked

_**Hey guys, hope you like this so far. I'm having fun writing it. Ready for some witches? How about some Sterek? Well good because here comes both. **_

_**I was gonna write another chapter tonight, but it's getting too late. That being said, this the longest chapter yet and it included a few Sterek scenes. **_

_**If you have any suggestions let me know. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters to deal with the witches, then some Sterek relationship building. A one shot back to Danny and Matt, then some Allison/Scott stuff? That would take me to chapter 11 or 12. **_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews, favoriting, and following.**_

_**Read, rate, and review please!**_

* * *

Stiles leaned over the metal examining table studying the text, trying to learn as much as he could about the Witches that were coming to town. Danny and Matt sat on stools similar to his reading other books, their hands would occasional reach for each other and they'd lock eyes before going back to work. They were scared, Stiles could tell, but dealing with it and trying to help. They had tried to use the internet for research but ended up on Harry Potter and Bewitched fan fiction sites more than anything else, so they switched to old school research.

Between Derek, the Argents, and Dr. Deaton there was about 45 books with information on witches that was fairly reliable. Stiles had recruited the other non-wolves to start going through them as Allison and the Argents worked with Derek and the wolves on ways to fight witches, even though they all hoped it wouldn't come to that. The Argents and Dr. Deaton thought that the Animal clinic would be the safest place for the humans besides the Lair, which at the moment was too loud to get any research done. So they sat around one of the large metal exam tables Dr. Deaton used, while the Doctor sat in his office doing god knows what.

Lydia sat at the end of the table, supposedly translating a few of the books that were in Archaic Latin, French, and Spanish. That was one of the things that Stiles used to love about Lydia, she was genius level smart but hid it. He could tell that she wasn't getting anywhere on the books, barely even looking at them. He reached out and placed his hand on her. She met his eyes.

"We've got this Lydia, don't worry. We won't let them touch you, okay?" Stiles tried to make his voice sound confident but it quivered a little. Thankfully Danny joined in.

"Yeah, you got 6 werewolves, two hunters, a hunter turned werewolf, a Shaman, us two super nerds, and whatever Stiles is all working to protect you. You'll be fine."

"Whatever-I-am? What does that mean? I'm totally a super nerd; tell him I'm a super nerd Lydia" Stiles whined, happy to see that the corners of Lydia's mouth had turned up.

"You are totally a super nerd Stiles" she leaned close to him, her forehead touching his "Thanks for being such a great friend Stile." She straightened up and shook her head quickly before reaching for the large, leather-bound book in front of her. "Now where was I?" With that she started to honestly work at the translations.

Stiles sighed and went back to his work, at least she acknowledge his friendship now. In the past few months Stiles had started to outgrow his crush on Lydia. He would always care for her but lately he had come to see her as his best girl friend he could have rather than the best girlfriend ever. Danny and Matt had been part of his reason for the realization, not that they knew, he'd only talked to Scott about it. He wanted what Danny had in Matt, he wanted a partner, not someone to worship...And he was starting to appreciate some of the guys around Beacon Hill more than the girls. He had been in love with Lydia since third grade so now that he was past that he still had to figure out what he wanted.

He shook his head, tongue darting out to lick his lips in his old nervous way. The text in front of him was talking about supernatural aggregates, basically chemicals and substances that reacted with creatures like Wolves, Kanimas, and Witches in negative ways. It mentioned Mountain Ash and Wolfsbane would affect some, that Iron and Silver had some effect on certain things as well, but nothing about Witches.

"But what if there was..."

"What if there was what Stiles?" Matt asked.

"Oh, ok so you know how we used Mountain Ash to trap the Kanima and to protect the Lair because Supernatural creatures can't cross it when it makes a loop? Well that's what's called a Supernatural Aggregate," He saw confusion on their faces. "Kinda like the old stories of silver bullets, garlic, and wooden stakes...I was just thinking what if we found something that would work like that against Witches."

"But we couldn't surround the town with it..."Danny said.

"Well no, but we could at least use it to protect Lydia and the rest of us. Maybe even weaponize it like the Argents die with Wolfsbanes." Stiles was excited by this idea.

"Well, have any of you seen anything in these text that might lead us somewhere?" Matt asked. "Because all I'm getting is that these guys are bad news and that you should only mess with them if you have to."

"Yeah, the only details I seem to be able to find is that their power is strongest in the New Moon, that's the opposite of wolves, and that we might not have to worry about the telekinesis. Apparently it's a pretty rare gift" Danny added.

"Well then we need to keep working" was all Lydia said before she went back to her translations.

"Yeah keep looking; I'll go talk to Dr. Deaton" Stiles stood and, after giving his friends one last look, walked into the doctor's office.

"Hey Doc, we have an idea" he said before explaining what they had found to the Doctor. Deaton nodded slowly as he listened and then pulled out a book Stiles was extremely familiar with. While a Bestiary had information about creatures, an Herbal was basically a text that had information on different plants. He handed it to Stiles.

"Well you can use this if you want, I'm not sure it will be of any help though" the doctor said somberly. Stiles could tell this was all weighing on him, that he felt guilty about his part in all of it.

"Doc, you know this isn't your fault right? I mean we had a few months off from supernatural drama so something was bound to happen as soon as my grades recovered from the whole Kanima thing." Stiles could normally make the other man laugh and was hoping to lighten the mood. "If it hadn't been Witches, it would have been fairies or mermaids or something else that is supposed to be imaginary...wait ARE there such things as fairies and mermaids?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. "If we survive this, I'll let you know."

* * *

Derek stood next to Victoria, watching as Allison and Chris shot blunted arrows at Isaac and Erica. Telekinesis was rare in witches, but even those with it tended to not be able to lift much although they could control a lot of small objects at time. Derek had run into witches less than a handful of times, and only once had he had to fight them. He had found himself pummeled from all sides by small rocks until he was able to get far enough away from them. He knew that this training wasn't the best way to learn to fight against that but it was the best he had come up with.

Boyd, Jackson, and Scott were sparring while waiting for their turn with the Argent's arrows. Scott was the quickest of three and most used to how his body worked while shifted. He was playing keep away from the other two, both of which were stronger than he was. Derek watched as he ducked under one of Boyd's claws and rolled away from Jackson leading the tall black werewolf to stumble into the blond lacrosse captain.

Derek nodded as he watched Scott. He was getting much better. He watched as Scott slashed at the back of Boyd ankle, slicing his Achilles tendon. Ouch, that was gonna hurt, but Boyd healed fast and within a few minutes would be fine. But Scott had taken him out of the fight. One-on-one, Scott and Jackson were fairly equally matched, Scott was a little quicker and more agile but Jackson was a little stronger and learned quickly. Derek was still watching them when Victoria spoke up.

"There's no way you'd give up the girl correct?" Her voice was cold. Derek could hear her heart though and knew that she didn't want him to give her up.

"She's pack; family...you know what that means." Derek said. He had strangely come to respected Victoria. For an Omega she was strong and had adapted to her new life flawlessly. "Besides, even if I did want to do that, Scott and Jackson have enough independence to defy me and the humans would never allow it. We couldn't stop the Witches with just me and the other three."

Victoria nodded "True, although it would be a much simpler solution." Silence spread between the two again as Scott and Boyd, now fully recovered, took their turn with the archers, while Erica played keep away from Isaac and Jackson. She wasn't as fast as Scott, but she had a way of slipping away from the boys just when they thought they had her.

"Do you think the Doctor and the others are finding anything?" Derek asked the red haired women.

"I don't know, research was never really my forte, although I suppose I could go help. I'm not really much help here" Victoria replied.

"You could be... if you'd just let the wolf out a bit more you could be incredibly strong." Derek could actually smell the strength of the other women.

"Oh I'm sure, I'm just not sure I want that. And until I make up my mind control is all I need."

Derek nodded 'To each their own' he said to himself.

"You could be stronger too you know?" Victoria said, her voice low, barely audible and only Derek's wolf hearing made him pick it up. Obviously the women didn't want the other wolves to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, his voice just as low.

"You need to find your mate. You know as well as I do that a wolf is stronger when they have a mate in the pack, an Alpha even more so." Victoria's voice was hard, her heart even, her emotions in control, she wasn't letting anything go on this. "Why haven't you found yours yet?"

"Who says I haven't?" Derek replied.

"Surely it's not that Erica whelp? She's attractive in that trailer park meets the runway kind of way but she is not an Alpha's mate."

"No not Erica" Derek's voice held some amusement at Victoria's mean-spirited yet correct assessment of the loan female wolf in his pack. "But who it is does not concern you. They aren't ready for it, and you know as well as I do that the only time a true mating is possible is when both in the couple agree to it."

Victoria looked him over "Well at least you are thinking about it. With such a usual pack and with all the supernatural elements that seem drawn to Beacon Hills, we'll need as much strength as we can find."

With that she walked away, joining her husband and picking up one of his spare bows. She was a better marksmen then her husband, rivaling Allison's mastery. Her arrows found holes in the impressive defense that Boyd and Scott had been using, making contact more often than the others. Her wolf senses, reactions, and strength helped of course.

* * *

That night was strange for the whole pack. Derek had insisted that Lydia and Erica stay at the Argents until the Witch situation was closed. For Lydia that was fine, her parents weren't exactly ever present, but Erica really didn't want to spend time in the hunter's house. Even though Erica was in the same pack as the other girls, they weren't close. She only submitted and agreed when Derek commanded her with the "Alpha Eyes" as Stiles like to call them.

Matt and Danny were also given special orders to stay at Jackson's house, along with Isaac, Scott, and Boyd. The boys didn't mind and spent the night fluctuating between research, sparring, and playing Call of Duty. Derek knew they would be fine together and that the four young male wolves would be able to protect the others until they could gather. The set of crossbows and hunting knifes the Argents had given to each of the humans helped put Derek's mind at ease, as did the training Allison had been giving them.

That just left Stiles. He had wanted to send Stiles with the others but unlike Danny, Scott, and Isaac whose parents either worked nights or weren't around or even like Matt's who trusted their son totally, Stiles' dad would be at the house tonight and since Stiles was supposed to be at home tonight he had no other option. Derek would be staying at the Stilinski house again. Neither were as uncomfortable with the situation as the last time, they had fallen into an uneasy friendship, and spent most of the evening going through more books after Stiles filled Derek in on his idea. They took breaks to make dinner, and moved everything upstairs before midnight when they knew the Sheriff would be home. No reason to make him ask about the hundred year old book about werewolves.

This time they told the Sheriff that Derek was staying, his house being fumigated the official cover story, and while the Sheriff wasn't exactly thrilled he allowed it. Stiles' dad and Derek had also formed an uneasy co-existence sense the Sheriff realized he was a part of his son's life and not a serial killer.

The two researched for a few more hours after moving upstairs but eventually fell asleep on the bed next to each other. Stiles woke up at some point, moved the books onto the floor and undressed down to his boxers, not really thinking about lying next to Derek. Derek woke up as well and striped out his own clothes before rolling over next to Stiles, half-asleep. When they woke in the morning Derek's arms were wrapped around the smaller boy and Stiles had his face buried in Derek's chest.

Derek woke first and was surprised to find the boy in his arms. He didn't move however, enjoying the contact with person he knew would be his mate eventually. He let himself breath in the musky scent that was naturally Stiles mixed with the other smells in the room. He smiled when he found his own scent covering the boy from their night spent together. Derek could hear Stiles' breathing begin to change and knew the boy was going to wake up soon but choose not to let him go.

Stiles's pillow was soft and warm and inviting so he nuzzled into it further. He didn't want to wake up and deal with the witches, but he knew he had to and opened his eyes slowly. He was shocked to find that he wasn't nuzzling into his pillow but further into the slightly hairy chest of Derek Hale, whose arms were currently wrapped around him. Stiles swallowed hard, not knowing what to do since he was enjoying being this close to Derek way more than he thought he should. He was trying to decide whether he even wanted to move when he heard his father call out.

"Stiles get up. You left your phone downstairs and Lydia is calling." The voice was coming from the stairs and getting closer. Stiles rolled away from Derek, whose eyes were closed and met his father in the hallway.

"Sorry dad; thanks! Have a good day a work!" he said before ducking back into his room. Derek was pulling on his jeans as Stiles answered the phone.

"Hey Lyd, what's up? I hope there is a very good reason you are calling at 6:30am."

"Of course there is, do I ever call with a good reason?" She tried to sound annoyed but Stiles could hear he excitement in her voice.

"Yeah you do, every time you call with Jackson drama" Stile replied as he looked for his jeans, Derek handed them to him and he nodded his thanks, "So what's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep due to Erica's snoring so I was translating one of those books this morning. There wasn't much but it made a mention of Witches avoiding something call Aoloma, that's A-O-L-O-M-A." Stiles jotted the word down on a piece of paper and showed Derek who shrugged. "I can't translate that because I think it's a specific plant or something. Do you have the Herbal that Dr. Deaton gave you?"

"Yeah I do, I'll look through it and see if I can find anything. What exactly did it say in the book?" he reached down and pulled out the Herbal from the stack of books and sat it on the desk, next to his phone which he placed on speaker so Derek could hear.

"Not much, basically it was listing all the abilities of a Witch, all the ones we already knew about, and then it said something about the Aoloma. I'll read it to you." She paused her a second and he used the time to prepare to write it down. "Here it is 'Witches are very powerful supernatural beings, and are known to have few weaknesses other than extreme old age and being physically over powered which is extremely rare. Some witches have been known to avoid Aoloma due to negative reaction they had.' And then it starts talking about the breeding habits of Witches, which was very gross."

"Ok, well that's not much but that's better than anything else we have. Call Danny or Matt and I'll make sure Dr. Deaton and Derek know. Then I'll start researching this Aoloma thing. Good job Lydia, I always knew you were the smart one."

"Well duh" was all she said before hanging up.

* * *

Dr. Deaton wasn't sure what an Aoloma was but said it sounded familiar and told Stiles to go through the Herbal. It took Stiles the rest of the morning, every minute he had free at school, and well into lunch before he found reference to the Aoloma. By the time school was out, he had it figured out, but he wasn't sure how helpful it would be.

As they gathered at the Lair once again, Stiles outline the research, the idea of the supernatural aggregate, and Lydia's discovery just to catch everyone up.

"Basically what I've found is that an Aoloma is kinda like a wreath that was used as protection against magical beings back in the Middle ages. It's made of willow branches and laces with a few other herbs and then sprinkled with the blood of a witch, or from a magical bloodline. Which is obviously a bit of an issue since we don't really have a witch hanging around."

"That's not totally true," Dr. Deaton interjected. "I may not be a witch but my family is from magical bloodlines on both sides, and Derek is from a line of Werewolves, a born werewolf. Our blood might work."

"So our best defense is to throw Christmas ornaments at them?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"See I was thinking about that actually. A wreath is basically a circle right? So couldn't your make them into a bracelet for protection. Might not be the most fashionable thing, but it couldn't hurt." Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked at his pack. He was surprised that Allison was the one to spoke next.

"We could try to wrap the end of some of bolts with the willow, herbs, and blood too and maybe the arrows would hurt them?"

"And of course we could make them for all our houses to give them some extra security," Matt added "I know I'd like to have some kind of protection for my parents."

"That's true, if these things are coming for me, I'd like my house to feel somewhat safe from them" Lydia said, her voice tightly controlled.

"The only problem is that we don't know it these things really work or if we can make them right sense we don't have a real Witch's blood," Mr. Argents voice was steady as he continued, "But it's a good start and at least gives us something to do to prepare."

"I agree, but we should continue to research, perhaps we can find something more definite," added Mrs. Argent.

"Either way, I think we owe Stiles and Lydia for finding this," Mr. Argents nodded to the two, "well done."

The pack congratulated two of their human members as Derek watched Stiles from across the room. Once again Stiles was going to end up saving them all, at least Derek hoped so. After a minute he stepped into the group and with a growl silenced them.

"Alright, Scott, take the other wolves, Allison, and Matt with Dr. Deaton to start getting supplies. Alan just tell them what to get and where." The wolves busied themselves as Derek gathered Danny, Lydia and Stiles.

"That was well done, all of you. But we need more. Keep going through the books, go over them multiple times. Even if they are just descriptions of powers or stories we need all the info we can get." The three humans nodded as Derek continued "I'm guessing the Witches will be in town by the end of the week, Sunday at the latest based on the information the Argents have been getting. That gives us a few days to prep the Aoloma and make any other plans. Find me more."

Lydia and Danny's heads immediately went together to start talking, Stiles moved to join them but was stopped by Derek's hand on his arm. Derek pulled him away from the others into a dark corner of the Lair.

"Stiles, I am going to say this once, so be prepared" Derek spoke in a low, gravely tone, and Stiles looked up at him curiously. "I'm proud of you. You are working hard to help your friends. You presented the information to the group and helped them see the benefits of information you found. I know I said it to Lydia and Danny, but this is your victory so good job."

The two were standing close together and as he spoke Derek put his hands on Stiles' shoulders. Stiles smiled brightly and leaned into the older man; remember how it felt to be in those arms this morning.

"Thanks Derek…I appreciate that."

They stayed that way for a few moments before Stiles looked up at Derek. "So about this morning…"

"We'll talk about it after we get rid of the witches" Derek said quickly before pulling away from Stiles and walking away. He left more confused that his first days in chemistry and left his heart beating fast. There was no way Stiles liked Derek…right?


	6. This Way Comes

**_Hey y'all, here comes the big show down, with of course a healthy, or unhealthy, dose of Sterek. No real relationship stuff until the next chapter though._**

**_I can't believe I wrote five chapters yesterday, wow go me! Anyway, I had the day off yesterday so don't expect as much, but I'll try and get a few chapters in today anyway. This chapter is the longest yet, over 4800 words. I just kept going and couldn't find a good break. Hope you like. _**

**_Thanks so much to those who have favorited or followed since last chapter: X5-549, SangLeGuira, 13shiroyami, kitkaminski, Bloody-Lace, No pen names left, mrssamwinchester93, and xc2010, LishaBaby, LustfulMuffinDemon, and SeekersTF4_**

**_And a huge thanks to those of you who reviewed:_**

**_Fire Dragonheart: Thanks for reading!_**

**_No pen names left: You probably missed this story since I just posted it all yesterday...and here is your Sterek!_**

**_KimPrince: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it and of course you can have more Sterek!_**

**_Hbrackett: You rock! Thanks for reviewing each chapter, your encouragement means a lot to me!_**

**_As always, read, rate, and review._**

* * *

"...Werewolf immunity..." was all Val had overheard as she sat sipping her coffee. Her interest peaked she focused on the conversation two men were having a few tables away. Val recognized one as Timothy Monahan; he was a doctor at one of Portland's largest trauma centers. He of course had no idea who she was, but it was a Witches job to know more than those around her.

"...some high school cheerleader or something was bitten by an Alpha and didn't changed or die," Monahan was keeping his voice low, but not so much that Val couldn't make out every word without looking at him. "She was supposedly exposed to Kanima venom as well and it didn't affect her either."

Dr. Monahan spent the majority of his time working as a trauma surgeon for every day humans. However, a small part of his practice was specialized to care for those in another, less human community. He was known to be fair, kind, and knowledgeable. He had been one of the first people Val and Kris had begun keeping tabs on when they moved to Portland.

"Well that's a little hard to believe," the other man was younger than Monahan, and appeared much more in shape than the somewhat round doctor. "Kanima's are barely confirmed to exist and the last time one was even known to be seen in was in South America. Plus what are the chances of a high schooler being exposed to both wolves and a Kanima."

The doctor nodded, hands slightly trembling as he sipped his coffee. "I know that Bishop, but even if she is just immune to werewolf bites, I may be able to develop a cure or a vaccine."

'Ah, so this is Bishop' Val thought to herself with a small smile. She'd heard about him from Kris and through other sources before but hadn't ever put a face to the name. Bishop was a research zoologist whose official field of study was the Amazon Rainforest. In actuality, Dr. Adam Andre Bishop was a cryptozoologist who studied creature not normally found in nature.

'He is who I would have called if I had heard this information,' Val thought.

The two continued to discuss Kanima's, wolves, and the immunity without ever realizing that a third and very interested party was listening in catching every word they spoke about Lydia from Beacon Hills, California who had a strange affiliation with the local wolfpack there. Of course, Val was fairly unnoticeable when she wanted to be. She was small, barely 5'2, and dancer thin, her dark skinned contrasting with heavily lidded but startling green eyes. Her cinnamon brown hair was cut short around her face and she was wrapped in a large coat and scarf to hold off the autumn chill. With a book and hand and headphones in (turned off), she looked like at least a dozen other 20-somthings in the coffee shop.

It was an easy thing for Val to follow the two from the Cafe until they parted ways, then humming contently to herself made her way back to Kris. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Friday morning, the world continued like normal for the town of Beacon Hills. Students prepared to tests and weekend basketball games, parents looked forward to time away from jobs and with their kids, teachers excited to have a life outside of their classrooms. Most of Beacon Hills was going about their day as if nothing was special about it. A small group of friends gathered in front of Beacon Hills High School was the one exception; they all seemed unusually subdued for a Friday.

"So are they done?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"No I told you all to meet here early so we could sign up for the school musical," Stiles said, a small bag clutched in one hand, "yes they are done, dumbass."

"Do we really think this is the time for your two to flirt?" Isaac asked, smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny skinny wolf," Stiles shot back before opening the bag and pulling out a small woven circle to show to the group. "So Lydia, Dr. Deaton, and I got these finished last night but they had to dry outside overnight so they should be ready now. I know they are exactly stylish but it needs to be touching your skin to work best, so wear it as a bracelet or on a necklace or something, hell you stuff it in your boxers for all I care, just keep it on you.

Each Aoloma consisted of a long willow whip twisted in on its self in an intricate pattern, small piece of various herbs were held in place between twists, and there were black dots along the whole thing.

"I have larger wreaths in my jeep for each of you to take home with you." Stiles added, "Take one from the bag and pass it on."

The group stood examining the bracelets for minute.

"What are those black dots?" Erica asked as she slipped the small circle along one her necklaces, it resting just above her cleavage.

"Ummm yeah, that would be drops of Derek and Dr. Deaton's blood..." Stiles said with an awkward smile.

A few people nodded, a few looked kind of like they were going to puke.

Lydia pulled the bracelet on "Oh get over it, if I can wear this thing and make it look good then the rest of you should be happy to."

Scott stared at the girl for a second before turning back to the group as the warning bell sounded "Guys, Derek says that the Witches are getting closer and will probably get here by tomorrow morning. He went running last night and caught there sent about 75 miles north of here."

The group collectively glanced at Lydia to see how she would handle it before continuing listening to Scott.

"But since we aren't sure how they are going to react to us, tonight is pack night at the Lair. We are all staying out there. Figure out what to tell your parents."

"If you have to use my parents to cover, they'll be there but said they'd talk to any parents that need convincing," Allison added.

The group broke up quickly and headed towards their first classes.

* * *

Lydia sat in the cafeteria, twisting her Aoloma around her wrist, and trying to finish her history reading that had just been assigned. She didn't want to let her double life in the wolfpack get in the way of her schooling, but she was having trouble concentrating, and realized she had read the same paragraph three times.

She normally had gym during the period before lunch but she had faked cramps, not wanting to deal with it today. So she was stuck in the cafeteria with a strange combination of those physically incapable of gym and those who were capable of lying there way out of it.

"How you doing?" The voice startled Lydia out of her reading and she looked up to see Stiles settling on to the bench next to her.

"I'm...whatever, what are you doing here? Don't you have math?"

"We had a test; I finished early and asked Mr. Molina if I could find you. Told him we were working on a project together. I could probably have told him that I was going to fight some magical witches and he would have still let me go. That dude does not like me."

"That's because you always correct him when he tries to relate math to the real world.

"That was only once and he was getting Star Trek and Star Wars confused, which is just unacceptable," Stiles was about to start ranting about the two when Lydia put a finger to his lips.

"No rambling, not today." She leaned her shoulder into his and he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Lydia really appreciated Stiles' friendship, even more than Allison's or Danny's or Jackson's sometimes. He was just always there for her, and it had become much easier to deal with him since he'd gotten over the whole crush thing. Lydia had known about his crush for years, but he'd never really been more than one of a flock of admirers that she kept well beyond arms-length. Now she saw just how deeply he cared about her, even if it was a friendship now and not a relationship he had once wanted.

Lydia saw and understood a lot more than most people gave her credit for. She had seen Derek pull Stiles away earlier in the week to talk after Stiles had told the pack about the Aoloma, she had noticed how close they were, how intimate the moment seemed. All week she had been working with Danny and Stiles on more research and on several occasions she had notices Stiles and Derek interacting strangely. She had never really gotten a gay vibe off Derek, but there were sparks between Stiles and him, that was for sure. Lydia's queen bee sense told her that much.

"So what's going on with you and Derek?" She asked as she leaned into her friends hug. She felt him stiffen for a second but then relax.

"I have no idea, that guy is more confusing than the Kanima," Stiles said finally.

Lydia up and turned in her look at her friend, who kept his eyes focused on the table in front of him. "So there is something though? Like more than just the normal you annoy him and he hits you thing?"

Stiles didn't answer for a few moments, so Lydia set her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze, "You don't have to answer, but know that I don't have a problem with it."

Stiles sighed and finally met her eyes, "Yeah there is something, but he's putting it off till after this whole Witch drama." Stiles turned to face, swinging one leg over the bench so he was straddling it. "You know he has been staying at my house this week, supposedly to make sure I was safe. Well the first night, the one you woke me up from when you called about the Aoloma, we both fell asleep on the bed and I woke up the next morning we were cuddling. Like his arms around me, my face in his chest cuddling."

Lydia smiled and let out a small "aww" sound which she quickly stopped when Stiles gave her a look.

"Yeah, no 'aww'ing ok? If you wanna 'aww' over two guys go find Danny and Matt."

"Ok fine, no more 'aww's I promise" She couldn't help but grin at him though. "That was three nights ago though, had anything happened since?"

"Not really, but every morning I wake up and we are cuddling. Today I woke up and he was running his hand up and down my back as we laid there. It's really nice, but I have no idea what it is...you were never this confusing you know? I always knew where I stood with you."

"Which was behind about ten other admirers, probably getting knocked over by Jackson?"

"Exactly, I knew my place, I knew how you felt or didn't feel. Derek is just so...Derek," Stiles threw up his hands, flustered.

"Well, you aren't going to make him not be Derek anytime soon. So just give him some time." Lydia patted her friends hand supportively. "Besides my life is in danger, it's time to focus on me."

Stiles looked up at her, brow furrowed. "Wow, so great subject change, greatly appreciated." Never one to sit still long, Stiles turned and pulled himself onto the table and sat his feet on the bench. "So how are you really doing with all of this?"

"I'm surviving, and I'm sort of glad that it's coming to an end you know? Like the waiting has been the worst part." Lydia put her book away; no way was she going to get any reading done now anyway. "At least with Peter everything was unexpected...it's like it was with the Kanima, just waiting for something to happen is terrifying."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean I'm happy that we had the time to prepare and aren't just running around like chickens with our heads cut off, but I feel like all my reading is just making me more scared of them."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So does this make you the Will to my Grace? The Blaine to my Quinn?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"Nope that's still Danny and Matt; there is no one to compare Stiles to."

Chuckling, all Lydia could think was how true that statement was.

* * *

Friday night the pack was gathered at the Lair, sleeping bags spread out on couches and a few mattresses that had appeared. The Argents sat outside with Dr. Deaton and Derek, not really talking, just waiting, and hoping the Witches would pass them by, even though they all knew better.

Inside, the pack was spread out, playing cards, surfing the internet, talking, Isaac and Jackson were sparing in one corner, while Allison worked with Matt on some knife handling. As a whole they were prepared as they could be, they had a plan, and they knew their roles. Unfortunately none were prepared for how the Witches would really make their entrance.

As the night wore on, more and more of the pack fell asleep. Allison and Erica were on look out at the top of the stairs while Mr. Argent sat the computer watching the cameras, about twice as many as had been there before the witch scare.

Chris Argent saw something flick across one screen, but couldn't see what it was. Another screen had a flash of movement as well. 'Crap, I hope that's just an animal.' But he knew it wasn't, its movements were too precise. He called Allison, who picked up after a single ring.

"Hey, I'm getting movement on the monitors but don't know what it is. Have you seen anything? Ask Erica if she can smell anything."

"I haven't seen anything...Erica says she doesn't smell anything either...Dad what did you see ex...Oh wait, I think I see something at the edge of the clearing."

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way with Derek."

"Ok, no prob, ufff..." The line was cut off but before he did he heard a growl from Erica.

"DEREK, they're here." Was all Chris Argent had time to say as he dashed towards the stairs, gun's in either hand. He was only a few steps up when Derek caught up them him, and he heard others behind him. They knew what to do, hopefully this would work.

Chris turned out of the stairs and saw his daughter slumped against the side of the building, Erica a few yards away, also unconscious. He knelt down next Allison, checked her pulse and breathing. She was fine, a small but bloody knot appeared on her head, a small rock nearby also had some blood on it.

"They used Telekinesis to knock them out," Derek said. He must have found a similar situation to what Chris had.

"So hopefully that's because the Aoloma is working," Scott had found his way to Allison's side not as well and helped Chris bring her inside and down the stairs, Isaac was doing the same for Erica.

Derek looked at the wolves and hunters surrounding him. "Ok you know what to do. Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Victoria, you five are with me and Chris, time to welcome our guests. Danny, Matt, Stiles, stay with Dr. Deaton and watch the girls. If Erica wakes up tell her to get her ass into the fight, the same goes for Allison, we could use her bow."

Everyone nodded; this had been the plan all along, a show of force from the wolves while the humans stayed with Lydia and out of harm's way.

After a few small smiles and brief touches the groups broke, the wolves heading out while Danny went the computer to watch the screen and Matt shut and locked the door. Matt was glad he wasn't taking part in the fight but wasn't exactly excited to be lock away from it either. He felt trapped.

Stiles was crouched by Erica while Lydia had Allison's head in her lap. Matt grabbed the first aid kit and headed over to help out.

* * *

Outside, Scott crouched next to Derek. He was worried about Allison but knew that Lydia, Stiles, and the other would take care of her. He had other things to worry about.

"So where are they? I can smell...something strange, like it's not supposed to be here, but also smells right." Isaac had put in to words what they all though.

"That smell is them, witches have a very distinct smell," Derek replied.

"Great but where are they?" Scott asked.

"We are right here, my young wolf." The voice came from directly in front of them, where a woman walked out of the woods, trailed by a short, dark-skinned girl not much older than Scott. The woman was tall, blonde, and tan and looked like she could have passed as an aged surfer. Scott thought she looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's, around his mom's age, but knew that she was probably much older. Her eyes were a strange purple color that seemed amused by the whole situation.

"And who exactly are you?" Derek asked, his voice calmer than Scott thought it would be.

"Yes I do suppose introductions are in order. My name is Kristina Delany and this is Valery, my assistant. We are here about the girl with the immunity."

"You've wondered into my territory without permission. I'm the Alpha and the girl you mention is part of this pack. What do you want with her?"

The women chuckled "You're the Alpha? I'd heard that this pack was young but I didn't realize they were led by a child."

Derek's growl seemed to startle the smaller witch but Kristina barely blinked. "Well, I suppose that it is your territory nonetheless. I apologize for not asking permission, but immunity to the bite is something I just can't let pass through my fingers. Deliver her to me and we won't have to hurt you."

Val was surprised by this, and it showed on her face. She knew that Kris craved information and that unique things seemed to find their way into Kris' possession even when their owners weren't originally willing to part with them, but she hadn't expected her to treat the girl like this. Val had only been a witch for a few years and was constantly surprised what Kris did.

"That's not going to happen. You aren't taking Lydia anywhere," Jackson replied to the Witch, earning him a growl from Derek.

"He's right. She is a member of my pack, I have dominion over her and this area, and you are no longer welcome."

Kris lost the amused glint that had been ever present. "The girl is human, and you can make no claim on her. I don't want to fight you fleabag but I will. I saw the Aoloma around town, impressive; it's making it hard for me to use my powers. But even with them damped I will take the girl."

"There are two of you Witch, do you really think we aren't going to be able to put you down?" Isaac said, his voice more confident than he felt.

"You did you think there was just two of us?" Kris said, a slight smile on her lips.

Out of the shadows three more figures emerged, two males and a third female joined Val to stand behind Kristina. Val edged away from the other three, they were new to her. Kris had forced them to stop in Northern California a few nights before to meet up with these three. They were their own coven, and all had come from the same family of Witches. Their leader, the older of the two men, had a hatred for all wolves and was happy to lend Kris some extra muscle. Both of his siblings had come with him without complaint.

Derek quickly did the calculations. Five of them, at least one with Telekinesis, verse six werewolves and Chris Argent, plus maybe Erica and Allison if they woke. These were not the odds he wanted.

"Kris, why are we doing this? Can't we just talk to them, they'll probably let you examine the gi…" the telekinetic slap from Kris brought Val to silence. She'd never been hit by the women before.

"We do not negotiate with dogs Val. We use them and take what we need." She looked at the other witches, her eyes flashing with anger. "Take them!"

The pack was set upon quickly and they found themselves being split apart. Derek faced off against Kristina, lounging across the field between them, his eyes flaring red. Victoria let out a howl as she was tackled by the older male Witch, but she kicked him off and shifted quickly, taking him on. Boyd and Isaac were working together on the other male, while Jackson circled the two male's sister. Chris had backed up against the door, taking pot shots at the Witches when he could but knowing that he wasn't going to be much help.

Scott knew that left him the girl who had been introduced as Valery. He made his way towards her on all fours, running at full speed, claws digging into the ground. He leapt at her and slammed into an invisible barrier a few feet from the girl. Her eyes were large with fear but she stood her ground. He tried a few more times to get close but every time he hit a barrier.

"Nice trick you got there" Scott said, glancing at the other. Everyone seemed to be fairing about even. The Witches were fast and agile, and stronger than he expected, but he should have known that sense it was almost the new moon, their time of power. Derek was having a tough time with Kris but Scott watched as Mr. Argent moved up behind her unnoticed and sunk a knife into her back. A scream burst from her and she swatted the human away, before resuming the fight, the knife still protruding from her ribs.

"Yeah, I can lift things but these barriers come as second nature" Val said.

"I saw your face before; you didn't know she was coming to take Lydia…"

"No I didn't, but she's my maker I face to help her…" the girl's voice sounded unsure.

"There has to be another way," Scott said, he tried one last swipe at the girl with his claws, hit the barrier and backed way. "Looks like you're out of the game…gotta go."

* * *

Danny, Matt, and Stiles were all gathered around the computer monitors, watching as their friends talked to the witches and then engaged them. They winced when their packmates took a hit, and cheered when they landed one. All three wanted to help but knew that they would just be a distraction at the moment.

"What the hell…" Erica's voice had all three turning from the computers as the she-wolf woke up, grabbing her head.

"They are fighting outside; they need you, like now!" Stiles yelled at her

Her eyes grew wide as she vaulted over the couch and up the stairs in a flash, the door banging open. The boys watched on the monitor as she entered the battle, flying on to the screen to attach herself to the older males back as Mrs. Argent tore at him with her claws blue eyes flashing. Scott had come to Jackson's assistance by this point so Derek was the only one fighting on his own. Stiles watched with growing fear as the witch began to get the upper hand on the alpha, she had obviously done this before. Derek launch at the women but she caught him with one hand and hurled him into the side of Stiles' jeep.

"My baby…"was all Stiles said, but he wasn't sure if he was more concern for his jeep or Derek.

Suddenly the door upstairs flew open and the witch was there. The boys grabbed their knives and ran to where Lydia was sitting next to Allison's unconscious body. Stile knew they didn't stand a chance, but Lydia had been the love of his life and was his friend, he would protect her with everything he had.

"Human's do not make the same mistake as your wolf friends, I will hurt you." When none of the boys moved the women simply waved her hand and the three went flying across the room, to land in a pile. Stiles watched in horror as the women made her way towards Lydia.

Suddenly she stopped and a look of confusion spread across her face. She looked back towards the door and Stiles followed her eyes as he got untangled from the other boys. Scott was standing there, a gash across his check with one of the witches. The young girl who had first appeared in the clearing with the lead witch.

"Val, what is the meaning of this? Lower your barrier." The older witch's voice was filled with anger as she commanded her assistant to do her bidding.

"No Kris. This is wrong. We can't just take her, what about her life here, her friends and family, her pack. We can't break that up. I won't let you." The girls voice was earnest and purposeful, Stiles was impressed with this Val chick.

"You won't let me? Please child, you couldn't stop me with all the wolves in the world." The older witch (had Val called her Kris?) said. She made the same motion as before and Val flew back into Scott and both hit the metal wall hard, a sickening crack could be heard as at least one of Scott's arms broke.

Kris turned back to Lydia, "Are you going to come with me girl, or do I need to keep hurting your friends?"

"She's not going anywhere." Stiles was surprised to hear Allison's voice and even more surprised when a small crossbow bolt imbedded itself in Kris' neck. The women reached for and quickly tugged it out and laughed. But her laugh was soon cut off as she started coughing.

"Kanima venom…we kept some in storage in case we needed it." Allison said with a smile as she stood and pulled a grinning Lydia towards the boys.

Kris fell to her knees but the coughing was slowing down "Girl, this won't stop me."

"No but he will," Stiles said and pointed over her shoulder.

Derek flew from the top of the stairs and collided with women, his teeth and claws sinking into her neck. Stiles pulled his eyes away, but when he finally looked back, the women was laying on the ground, head barely attached to her body, and Derek was covered with blood.

"This is over…" Derek said with a growl, before collapsing.


	7. Recovery

_**Hey y'all, thanks for reading. Here is the next chapter, I'll probably have one more tonight at least. We see the start of Sterek in this chapter, but the next one will probably be more of them and less drama.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to the following for adding the story to their favorites or follows: Reyline, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Youagainstmelover97, ScarletMoon21, Charlio4444, X5EgSparks, and Ranchan-akari.**_

_**Even bigger thanks to the following for reviewing! Y'all are awesome:**_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thanks for reading and of course I'll keep writing!**_

_**No pen names left: Thanks!**_

_**Ranchan-akari: Glad you enjoyed Val. She'll be around for a while I think. I like her too.**_

_**Hbrackett: Thanks for your continued encouragement and reviews. Seriously this guy has sent me a review for each chapter, he rocks. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle, hopefully you'll enjoy the aftermath. And yeah Val is a pretty cool chick, hopefully you'll like where she ends up.**_

_**Thanks to all the readers out there, remember to read, rate, and review!**_

* * *

"DEREK!" Lydia wasn't surprised by Stiles yell, but some of the others seemed to be. They were more surprised when he ran to his side and pulled the Alpha's head into his lap, cradling it gentle.

Medical bag in hand, Dr. Deaton, who seemed to have disappeared during the fight, ran to where Derek and Stile were. He immediately began going over the downed wolf.

Lydia knew nothing about first aid but she did know there was still fighting going on outside.

"Scott, take the little witch and tell them what has happened," Lydia called as she saw the two at the top of the stairs rising to their feet. Scott looked down at Derek, concern obvious in his eyes. "Scott, go. We got Derek."

Lydia gathered the other around her and watched on the computers as Scott and the younger witch interrupted the fighting. Isaac and Jackson were both unconscious already, as was the younger male witch. Victoria and Erica were still fighting the older male but suddenly ever blow the three threw fell short.

"Damn, I wish I could do that" Danny muttered, obviously impressed with the girl's ability to construct a telekinetic barrier.

"Danny, I'm not sure you could pull off the pointy hat and wand look." Lydia said as she watched the combatants outside separate. The other witches seemed to lose heart once Kris had been killed.

"Should we do something about the body?" Matt asked.

"There is no way in hell I am touching it," Lydia said with all her normal attitude. "Let Allison's parents deal with it.

Dr. Deaton had finished examining Derek but wasn't sure what had caused the Alpha to collapse until he examined a long shallow cut across Derek's chest. Black tendrils were running along Derek's skin away from the wound. He hadn't seen it at first due to the tattered black shirt and dried blood. Normally a cut like this would heal quickly on a werewolf but not if she had something on her fingers.

"Wolfsbane..."he said with a sigh.

Stiles' head shot up and his eyes drilled into the doctor with more focus than he had ever seen. "That could kill him, you can we treat that like last time right, with Wolfsbane ash?"

"Yeah, I have some here that I can try, but if it gets into his system he'll take some time to heal." The doctor immediately dug through his bag to find the right pouch of herbs and spread a large portion of the ash along the cut before bandaging it.

"We need to check his other wounds for Wolfsbane as well," the doctor told Stiles. "Help me move him to the bed in the back so we can get at them."

Stiles called Matt and Danny over to help move the Alpha and got him arranged on the bed. Stiles helped the doctor removed Derek's shirt and pants and found a few other injuries with black lines snaking away from them. Stiles could hear the Lair filling up with people as the others licked there wounds, he even heard Jackson let out a loud whoop when he regain consciousness and realized they'd won. He was glad his friends were ok, but all he could focus on was Derek.

* * *

As soon as Scott was back from the fight he rushed to Allison, grabbing both her hands. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bump on the head and bruised ego. How are you?" she replied reassuringly.

"I'm fine, a little beat up and my arm hurts like hell, but I wasn't in the fight as much as some of the others," he wrapped his arms around her, happy she was ok. "How's Derek? And where is Stiles?"

"Stiles is helping Dr. Deaton with Derek" she told him, not really sure why Stiles had taken such an interest in the Alpha. "I overheard Dr. Deaton say that Derek had Wolfsbane poisoning."

"Crap, that almost killed him and it took him a while to recover from last time."

"Scott, he looked worse that last time, he was really bad."

Scott looked down at his girlfriend's shaken face. "I'll go check on him. You should check on your parents, your dad took a pretty bad blow and your mom seriously wolfed out. Not sure either is totally fine. "

Allison nodded, kissed his check and moved quickly to where her parents were sitting on the stairs. Scott watched her for a moment before moving towards Jackson. As the other Beta in the group, Jackson should go with him to check on Derek.

"Hey Jackson, you ok?"

"I'm fine McCall, did you see me out there. I was awesome."

"Yeah until you got your ass knocked out," Isaac said causing Erica and Boyd to chuckle.

"Shut up dude, you got knocked by a girl," Jackson called back, smiling despite the exchange, or maybe because of it.

"Anyway, look Jackson, Derek's hurt. We need to go check on him," Scott told the other wolf before leading him to the back of the Lair where Derek was being treated.

Scott was surprised to find Stiles sitting on the bed next to Derek as Dr. Deaton applied another bandage to the Alpha.

"How is he doc?" Jackson asked.

"I think he'll be fine eventually," the doctor replied, putting away his things. "He took a lot of Wolfsbane into his system, the ash will keep him from getting worse but he's going to need a while to recover."

The doctor left to check on the others and Jackson followed him out. Scott approached Stiles and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"What if he doesn't get better?" Stiles said, his voice low and drawn. Scott had never seen Stiles sit so still, normally he always had his hands moving. Now they absolutely calm, both holding onto Derek's hand.

"He'll be fine, you heard the doctor." Scott walked around his friend so he could see his face, but all it did was confirm what he had already smelled, Stiles was crying. "Um, are you okay?"

"We can't lose him Scott, I can't lose someone else…," Stile broke down after that, his head falling against the bed by Derek's arm, rocking back and forth.

Scott sat shocked for a moment, before kneeling next to his pack mate. "Stiles, it's gonna be okay. We won today. He'll be okay." He wrapped an arm around his crying best friend.

A cough at the door took Scott's attention. "Sorry Scott, but that Val girl is still here and the Argents want you to talk to her." Lydia stood at the door, her normal confidence gone. "I'll stay with them for now. I'll get you if we need anything."

Scott nodded and stood, Lydia quickly took his place and Stiles latched on to the blond, one hand still holding Derek's. 'What the hell is going on?' was all Scott could think as he walked out to talk to the Witch who had saved them all.

* * *

Most of the pack had found places to curl up on the couches, finding comfort in each other the fight. Val stood awkwardly on the Stairs behind the Argents. "Can we talk Scott?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course, but you might as well talk to everyone," he said motioning to the group.

Her eye's widened a bit but she nodded and the Argents let her through.

"Umm, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't know that Kris was going to try this. I just thought she was going to examine the girl, not try and kidnap her, I swear." Her words came out slowly at first but she was rambling by the end of it. It probably didn't help that there was a blood stain from her former master not 3 feet in front of her. 'Where the hell did the body go?' Scott thought, but turned his attention back to the girl.

"That's fine; we won't hold it against you. But why are you still here? Why didn't you take off with your witchy buddies?" Jackson asked, not even attempting to hide his distain.

"I…I didn't even know them. I met them last night. Kris knew them. I only know…knew Kris." She was shaking. "I'm pretty new at this Witch thing, I don't really know that much about it, and Kris was the only Witch I knew really. She created me."

Tears were running down the girls face as she said this. Scott felt bad for her; she was in a crappy situation. One he wasn't really sure what to do about.

"I don't…I don't have anywhere to go…" Val said this last line as barely a whisper.

Surprisingly it was Dr. Deaton who spoke up. "How far along are you in your training? Do you know Herbs and the rest? Had she taught you about the blood sharing ritual?"

Val shook her head "I've only been with her for a year and a half and at least half of that I was still just learning how to control my abilities."

The doctor shook his head. "Witch laws state that a new made witch has to apprentice with her maker for at least five years. If we make her leave we are as good as signing her death certificate."

"Alan, surely you aren't suggesting she stay here?" Mrs. Argent asked, her eyes flashing at the thought.

"No, there is no one here to train her anyway. I don't know enough to be of help. But there is someone close by."

"Who?" Scott asked, just as Mrs. Argent asked "Where?"

"A friend of mine, his name is Andrew Varden. He's a good man, the son of a couple witches and learned everything there is. I know a lot, but he's who I call if I need help."

"And we didn't think to call him when we were preparing to fight a bunch of Witches?" Isaac asked.

"I did call; he couldn't give me much information that we didn't know. He's the one who got me some of the ingredients for the Aolomas."

"Where does your friend live?" Mr. Argent asked.

"In Millbury…so she wouldn't be far from here. Which is probably for the best in case someone questions why she isn't with her maker."

"Um, can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Val said, her voice a little stronger but still weak. She wiped her eyes with her scarf and shook her head.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Scott mumbled out. "What do you think of all this?"

"Well, I sorta expected Kris to kill me when I betrayed her, so anything after that is a bit of a bonus," Val said, a slight smile on her lips. "So, do you think this Andrew guy would take me? Where is Millbury?"

"It's about 45 minutes north of here." Danny answered her, but was giving a small smile to Matt when he said it. Matt returned the smile and gripped his boyfriends hand tighter.

"Exactly, and I don't know about Andrew. He has a thing for the underdog so it wouldn't surprise me if he did help you," Dr. Deaton gave the girl a reassuring smile. "But I'd have to call, and since it's almost 4 in the morning, that will have to wait until after dawn."

"Yes and the rest of you should get some sleep. You all look exhausted." Mr. Argent said. "Come on Allison, we'll take you home." With that the two hunters left, Allison following after giving Scott a quick kiss.

"Yeah, if it's all the same, I'd rather sleep in a real bed tonight as well." Matt said as he stood, Danny by his side. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica also stood and gathered there things to leave.

"Yeah, you guys should go. Get some rest." Scott was starting to feel tired as well now that the adrenaline of the fight had worn off.

Jackson walked over to him. "Hey, is Lydia still with Stiles?'

"I think so."

"Can you take her home whenever they are done? I gotta take Isaac and Erica."

"Yeah that's fine. Get some sleep man." Scott squeezed the other boys shoulder and they nodded to each other, knowing how close this night had been to having a different ending.

"What about me?" Val squeaked out.

"I have a spare room that you are welcome to for the night," Dr. Deaton offered. "We'll call Andrew in the morning." Val nodded and followed the man out.

Scott sighed as the pack dispersed. It had been a crazy week, and he had a feeling that what was going on with Stiles was going to be even more crazy. He sat down on the couch, and within a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't cried like this sense his mom had passed away, but here he was sitting on Derek's bedside, sobbing, being held by Lydia. She was whispering reassuring words into his ears, but he barely heard them. All he could think about is what would happen if he lost another person he cared about. Losing his mom had destroyed him; it was only with Scott's help that he had recovered. He didn't even know what he and Derek had but he was terrified to lose it.

"If you leave me you big dumb wolf, I'll find a way to bring you back just so I can kill you myself," Stiles said as he tried to pull himself together. "Besides you owe me a conversation about this, about whatever we are, or could be. You said we would talk after this was all over and it's over, they're gone, now we talk."

Lydia hugged Stiles more fiercely and wanted to do something for him but couldn't think of any words that would help.

"Derek, you need to open your eyes and talk to me. You can't sleep in my bed every night and touch me like you do and then not talk to me, this isn't fair. I need you to wake up and say something, hit me, or tell me to shut up, or push me against a wall. I need you to make it through this. I need you to…I need you, you pain in the ass, humorless, son of a…."

"Stiles, shut up…" Derek's eyes didn't open, he didn't move, but he whispered three words and that was enough to make Stile start crying again and he laid down next to the Alpha. Lydia stood and walked out the door, glancing over her shoulder one last time with a small smile.

Stiles finally pulled himself together and saw that Derek's eyes were open and his face turned towards Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked

"Besides the searing pain, I'm super" Derek answered, his voice tight.

"Ok sarcasm is my thing, so no stealing. That how this works, you get to be all growly and glarey and I get to talk too much and be sarcastic, got it?"

"Stiles, do I really need to tell you to shut up again?"

"Probably" Stiles said, his face breaking into a smile.

"Fine, I'll change tactics." Derek leaned over towards him, and gently pressed his lips against Stiles'. The kiss was soft and Derek's scruff rubbed against Stile's face in a way that was surprisingly pleasurable. They broke apart and Stiles stared up at the wolf, moth hanging open.

"It's a miracle, I've found something to shut up the great mouth that is Stiles," Derek said, in barely a whisper.

"So, that was awesome," Stiles said after a few minutes. "What does it mean though?"

"It means I'm tired, wounded, and need to sleep. So can we talk about this when I'm not covered in bandages?"

Stiles found himself wrapped in Derek's arms again that night, and it felt like the most normal thing in the world.


	8. Full Honesty

**_Hey guys, sorry for no update this morning, got called into work early. I'll try and post another chapter later tonight, it will be Scott/Allison and Jackson/Lydia centric._**

Thanks to all my new followers and favoriters (that's so not really a word, but whatever): 1trulove, recombiantDNA, MentToBeForever, michelle3737, and Blue Blooded God

And of course thanks to those that reviewed:

Ranchan-akari: They're so cute right?

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: If Sterek made you blush before, you'll really go red for this chapter.

Guest: Glad you enjoyed it, get an account and you can follow what I write! Plus I can suggest some great stories for you.

Berryvery: Glad you like Lydia, I love her too. You'll see her and Jackson next chapter more.

Michelle3737: Yeah you didn't see much of Jackson in these chapters did you? I like him, but I'm not totally sure how to write him yet, but you'll see him in the next chapter.

Fire dragonheart: As usual, thanks for reading

No pen names left : Glad you like how I write Stiles. There are so many people on here who write him better and I want to do him justice since he is one of my favorite characters.

recombiantDNA: Hope you like how the conversation goes.

Hbrackett: Thanks again buddy! Your constant reviews are super helpful.

Ok, remember to read, rate, and review…also share with your friend/tumblr's if you have them!

* * *

"You know, it's been a week of bed rest since the Witches attacked? I'm sure that I've recovered." Derek was laying on Stiles' bed while he watched the younger man work on homework. "I think I can move back into the Lair."

"And leave me? Like you'd ever want that!" Stiles said, his nose still buried in the book in front of him. "Now be quiet I have two more calculus problems and then I'm done, I'll actually be caught up on all my homework for the first time since...well since your crazy uncle bit Scott."

Derek sighed and thought about the past week. He had spent most it recovering at Stiles' house, and was sick of being cooped up. The Sheriff had been gone since the Monday before, at some conference and then visiting relatives. Stiles had convinced his dad to let him stay in town because he needed to catch up on his homework and since Mr. McCall had offered to stop in, the Sheriff knew nothing would happen. That had given Stiles and Derek plenty of time to recover and talk.

Derek rolled his eyes when he thought back to their "talk". Really it had been Stiles talking about his feelings and about Lydia and about the fight and then asking Derek a series of questions.

"So how you feel about all of this? Like do you like me like I like you or do you just like me as a friend or something or do you not like me and are just using me or something? Wait is this a trick or a prank? Is it..."

"Shut up Stiles. I like you as more than just a member of my pack." Derek replied after the young man had run out of words.

"Ok, so have you been with guys before? Because I haven't, well I've never been with anyone before, like never dated, not like never slept with, which I haven't done either, but wasn't what I meant, although now..."

"No, before you it was just, it was just Kate," Derek said. 'And that didn't turn out well at all' he thought

"Oh, right, kinda forgot about her," Stiles said sheepishly. "So, does this mean we are dating or together or just making out a lot? Because the making out is great and all, but together sounds good too. Although telling Scott about it won't be fun, and Jackson will give me crap, Danny should be able to shut him up though. Oh and telling my dad, well this will come as a surprise. Better make sure he is sitting down, don't want to give him a heart attack."

"The pack won't say anything; I'll make sure of that. As for your dad, he'll be fine as long as you tell him the truth." Derek knew that Stiles valued his father a lot and hated lying to him. "And I mean the whole truth. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea having the Sheriff on our side anyway."

"Wait so you want me to tell him about werewolves, hunters, kanimas, witches, and that I have a boyfriend all at one time?" Stile was shocked; he would have thought Derek would want to keep it a secret. "And wait are you my boyfriend?"

"I'm your mate, that's better."

"Mate? But we haven't even done that yet? This is one of those wolf things right? I'm pretty sure I should say boyfriend, calling you my mate to my dad will probably get you shot."

"Fine, go with boyfriend. As long as you're mine, I don't care."

Stiles had smile brightly and there hadn't been much talking after that for the rest of the night.

* * *

Derek snapped out of his memories as Stiles slammed his book shut. "Done! I am Done! I am the King of Homework and I have finished all of it!"

"Good, now get Scott caught up and I'll give you a medal."

"That's not fair; he's way further behind then me!"

"No medal for you then."

Stiles stood up and crawled into bed, straddling Derek's hips. "Really? You aren't gonna give me a medal? I'm pretty sure you owe me that for nursing you back to health."

"Well, I can think of a few ways to repay you" Derek sat up and placed his hands on the boys hips, flipping him over and pinning him to the mattress before leaning down toward him.

Their lips meet in a passionate kiss, both hungry for the connection. Derek's hands found the edge of Stiles' shirt and worked under it, rubbing the boy's sides. Stiles let out a gasp and Derek slipped his tongue into his mate's mouth. They fought for control as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and pulled him closer.

Derek broke the kiss and began to kiss down Stiles' neck until he got to the hollow where his neck and shoulder connected. Stiles moaned as the Alpha started licking on his pulse point, nibbling into it softly. Stiles began working the Alpha's shirt off and allowed Derek to do the same to him. The more contact the better went through both their minds.

They continued to make out, finding those little ways to make each other moan and pant. Stiles had turned on the stereo before and the music filled their ears as they melted together. Derek was so intent on listening to Stiles' sounds and heartbeat that he zoned everything else out. Unfortunately, it also meant that they didn't hear the car pull up, the door open, or the sounds of someone moving around downstairs. It wasn't until someone was on the stairs that he heard them.

Jumping off of where he had been frantically rubbing against Stiles, he had just enough time to grab a shirt, but not put it on before the Sheriff opened the door.

"Stiles why is the mus..."

"Dad! Privacy!"

The Sheriff pulled the door shut quickly and stood staring at the door. He heard muffled voices and then Stiles opened the door and blew past him toward the kitchen, the Sheriff heard him mumble something about "gonna do this, gonna need ice cream." Derek wasn't in the room.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski had been concerned for his son ever sense his mother had died, and his concern had grown over the past year as grades slipped, he began getting in more trouble, and seemed to spend a lot of time around Derek, a man the Sheriff first knew as a murder suspect. He'd been concerned with the boy obsession with Lydia, but never really given much thought to the boy's love life, or lack of one. Well, catching his son with another man might have explained that.

The Sheriff followed his son downstairs and saw him sitting at the table eating out of a large container of Ice Cream. He grabbed a spoon and joined his son.

"So no healthy food tonight?" the Sheriff asked, a small grin playing across his lips.

"I think we can make an exception this one time, but don't get used to it."

"Ok, I can live with that." The two Stilinski's sat in silence for a few minutes eating. The Sheriff watching his son, Stiles keeping his eyes fixed on the table. The Sheriff was just about to ask what was going on when Stiles' broke.

"So I have a werewolf for a boyfriend," he blurted out, eyes never leaving the ice cream.

"Ummm, excuse me?" The Sheriff had caught the boyfriend part and processed that quickly, but had no idea what his son meant by a werewolf. He wasn't exactly current on gay slang, hell he didn't know if there was gay slang, but werewolf just sounded bad.

"Derek is a werewolf and is my boyfriend," Stiles finally met his father's eyes.

"Ah son, I understand the boyfriend part. But what do you mean by werewolf?"

"Wait you understand the boyfriend part?"

"Stiles, it isn't like you've had a lot of girlfriends."

"So that makes me gay? Maybe I was just a late bloomer"

"Right, a late bloomer with a boyfriend."

"Touché..." Stiles said, his dad didn't normally get the best of him in a battle of words, but at times he impressed Stiles. "So the boyfriend thing isn't an issue?"

"Well the fact its Derek is not exactly okay, but the fact you have a boyfriend isn't an issue," the Sheriff stood up and moved around the table to kneel down next to his son. "You are my son, my family. I will love you no matter what you are or who you choose to be with. Got it?" He wrapped his arms around his son, and held me in a tight hug.

Stiles swallowed and nodded into his dad's shoulder, "Thanks Dad."

The Sheriff let his son go, grabbed the now empty ice cream container and went to throw it away. "Ok, now can you explain what you were talking about before? What did you mean Derek is a werewolf."

"Oh, ummm, you should probably sit down. This is gonna take a while."

Three hours, a visit from Scott, a call to the Argents, and two glasses of Bourbon later and Stiles had told his father everything about the last year of supernatural drama. At first his father had dismissed it as Stiles' imagination being overused, then asked if he was taking something, then told him he was canceling his WOW subscription ("That's not fair! If I can fight these things in real life, I should be able to do it online!"), and then finally agreed to let Scott come over to prove what his son was saying. That's when the first glass of Bourbon had appeared.

After accepting that Scott was indeed a werewolf, which took Scott changing back and forth a few times, the Sheriff had asked for the details. Scott let Stiles tell most of it, only filling a few details here and there and twice making Stiles get back on topic when he went off on tangents. The second glass of Bourbon had appeared when Stiles had gotten to the information about the Kanima killings, and how Jackson Whitmore, son of one of the wealthiest and most well respected families in town had actually murdered at least 5 people and put numerous others in the hospital.

Once they were done the Sheriff sat in silence for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and calling Chris Argent both to yell at the man and to get someone older than 17's opinion on all of it. Stiles and Scott listened as the Sheriff grilled Allison's father for half an hour before agreeing to meet him the next day to talk more.

"Okay, so Scott, thank you for coming over. Now I need to speak with my son alone for a while." Scott had never been asked to leave the Stilinski house before, it was his second home. But after glancing at Stiles, he got out of there as fast as he could.

"Stiles, why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Stiles opened his mouth to talk but closed it again, finally after a few moments he said, "I wanted to so many times, but it wasn't really my place. I mean it had affected you so much and I didn't want to drag you into it more than you already were. And I knew that if you knew, it would put you in danger, and I couldn't lose you like that…not like mom"

"But you'd risk me losing you?" His voice was soft, but strong. He was grateful his was telling him the truth, finally sharing the secret he had been keeping form the Sheriff for months, but this was a big deal. "Stiles if something had happened to you, if any of these…these things…had hurt you, I don't know what I would have done. We're a family, we don't lie to each other, you understand."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But you have to understand I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I do son, but sometimes the right thing is to admit you don't have any idea what's going on."

"Well, that's easy, because I pretty much never know what's going on with the pack."

"How does that work by the way? The pack thing? I mean you and some of the others aren't wolves, how are you in a wolfpack?"

"Yeah, apparently that's not that unusual. Most packs are made up of families, like the Hales, who have lycanthropy in their blood. Not everyone is a wolf, but a lot are. A pack is basically just another word for family. It's kinda like Scott and his mom and us, they are our family even if we aren't related."

"Then you probably wouldn't listen to me if I told you to stop being involved in all this?"

"You can't dad, even if I wanted to leave, which I don't, I couldn't. I have a responsibility to them." Stiles' knew that his dad would bring this up and had prepared for it. He was planning on telling his dad anyway after the talk he and Derek had but he hadn't planned on it starting with his dad walking in on him and Derek as they rolled around half dressed. "That would be like asking me to walk away from Scott or from you! They're my friends, my people. You don't give up on the people in your life. Why do you think I try and make you eat healthy?"

"Because you hate me and want to inherit my money when you kill me from vegetable overdose?"

"First off, that's not a thing. Second off, you're a Sheriff, you don't have any money. And thirdly, vegetable are good for you."

"No they are healthy, they are still not 'good' for me. Donuts, steak, and French Fries are 'good' for me"

"Your diet isn't up for discussion. Neither is the pack."

"Fine, as long as you make sure I know what's going on. No more hiding murders from me ok? It makes me look bad."

"Fine, but Derek will probably try and get information from you if he needs it."

"We'll talk about that later. Now we talk about Derek…well you and Derek."

"Um, we really don't have to."

"Yes we do, now are y'all being safe?"

"Safe! Dad, we aren't having sex. We just started dating like three days ago."

"Well, that's good to know…I think…well, be safe."

"Dad, I took Sex Ed, can we please not have this discussion?"

"Fine, I won't lecture you. But we do need to talk about the fact he is older than you. Like 5 years older than you. That's a lot."

"Dad, I'm 16, I'll be 17 soon and he just turned 21. Yeah he is older, but it's Derek. You know him, he isn't some gray creep in his forties…not that being in their forties with a little gray in his hair is bad, you pull it off well, but not really my thing. Actually, I'm not sure if I have a type, other than Derek."

"Stiles! I didn't need to know any of that. Look, I'll be ok with this under three conditions. And by this I mean the werewolves and you with Derek. First: No more lying to me. Tell me the truth and let me help. That goes for you and Derek as much as the wolf stuff. Got it?"

"Okay, but what if it's something secret, or something you won't let me do but I need to do, or something involving sex…"

"Stiles! Be honest, but you don't have to tell me everything. You're a smart kid, figure it out," the Bourbon was kicking in and the Sheriff was ready for bed and not for his son to continue to run his mouth. "Secondly: you and I are going to eat together every Sunday, like a normal family. Derek and any of your friends are invited but we need to spend more time together, maybe if we had you would have trusted me with this before. Agreed?"

"I can agree to that if you agree to eat what I make."

"I'll try," Mr. Stilinski said with a sigh. "Lastly, you need to get Scott to tell his mom."

"WHAT! Why should…why would…WHAT!"

"You were right, she is family and I won't lie to her. So I don't tell if you tell her, Scott does, or you make me, but she is finding out."

"But…" the Sheriff cut his son off.

"Not up for discussion Stiles. Now, I have a headache and you are tiring on a normal day so I am going to bed. Figure it out."

With that, Stiles was left sitting at the dining room table mouth hanging open and mind blank.


	9. Appearances can be Deceiving

_**Hey guys, welcome back to chapter 9 of Pack Mentality. I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far and thanks for continuing to read. I know I said this chapter would include some Allison/Scott action but I liked Lydia/Jackson a little more so it's all them. I should have them in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks to the following for favoriting and following: Radha1999, Monkey and Cookee, lunargirl40, brightnight003, fallenangelicwolf, Milea-chan, SlytherinQueen020, and mistressoftheveil.**_

_**An even bigger thanks to those who reviewed! I live off of reviews, so keep it up.**_

_**No pen names left: The first dinner might appear later, but it'll probably be just Stiles, Derek, and Papa Stilinski…although having Scott and Allison for moral support probably couldn't hurt.**_

_**Michelle3737: Thanks! Glad you liked it, the conversation was hard but fun to write.**_

_**Fire dragonheart: Always grateful for the compliment! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Fallenangelicwolf: Val probably won't be part of the pack right now. She'll pop up here and there, and may be a more permanent character later. For now I want to focus on the cannon characters. I haven't really figured out what Lydia is or why she is immune yet, hopefully they will explain that in the next few episodes and I won't have to figure it out haha. As far as magic goes, at this point there isn't any real magic yet. What Dr. Deaton does, and what he is teaching Stiles, is all just herbal healing and chemicals. As far as the witches, their only really magic like trick is the telekinesis which is more a mental power. Eventually there might be real magic, but not yet.**_

_**Guest: Thanks! You should get an account so you can follow stories. There are some great writers on the site and it's totally worth getting an account.**_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thanks for another review! I think one coming out to a parent is enough for now, so I'll probably won't write out that conversation, maybe just have one of the other characters ask about it.**_

_**Anyway, thanks again for reading and keeping up with my little fantasy world. PM or review if you have suggestions or anything.**_

* * *

Jackson couldn't sleep, his mind was racing.

Jackson knew that his relationship with Lydia was different from the others at school. They hadn't started out liking each other even. It had been a social status thing for both of them. He was the Lacrosse Captain, son of a wealthy family, and had model good looks; she was the queen bee of school, came from the good part of town, and was beautiful. When she had approached him freshmen year with a proposal he had listened, because even at 15 he had known that he needed to be the best.

He had weighed the pros (social status, popularity, and he did think she was hot) and the cons (she was kind of a bitch, they had nothing in common, and he wouldn't be able to play the field), and in the end decided to take her up on her offer. From that moment on they were the "It couple" at Beacon Hills. Over the last year though, what had started as a mutually beneficial arrangement had turned into friendship and then into a real relationship.

Jackson truly cared about Lydia now, didn't just play at it to make it appear real. He still appreciated everything that he got from dating her, but he would have stayed with her even without those things. He wanted her to be happy and safe, and he wanted to be with her. He just wasn't great at showing any of those things. Things tended to come out the opposite of what he meant.

When he was scared she would leave, to others he appeared jealous and controlling. When he was trying to make her laugh, outsiders saw him as flip and condescending. When he tried to be honest and earnest, he came off as charming and like he was playing her. Nothing he did ever seemed to be good enough, he was never really able to tell her how he felt. Not like Scott and Allison.

He had watched the other wolf over the last few months; watched as he had gone from an asthmatic, second-stringer with zero self-confidence to a self-assured, strong leader both of the team and of the pack. He was sincere when he talked to his friends and always open about his feelings to Allison. He never seemed to doubt himself, no matter how many times he messed up or made a mistake. Jackson always felt the opposite, he never felt like anything he did was good enough, unless he was the best at everything nothing mattered.

He wished he could just be happy like Scott seemed to be. Lydia was great and she loved him, why couldn't he just say it back?

Jackson's phone rang from where it was laying on his bedside table. It was Danny, he answered it but before he could talk, his best friend was yelling at him.

"Get your sorry ass out of bed; we're going to the club."

"Dude it's already like midnight."

"The club is open till 3 and I have a party for us to go to afterwards," Danny replied. Jackson could hear others talking in the background and music being played. "Jackson, we'll be at your house in ten minutes. So either get up or I use the spare key to kidnap you." The line went dead.

Jackson sighed but rolled out of bed and found clothes to put on. He was just pulling his shoes on when the car pulled up outside and honked. Jackson leaned out the open second story window and waved to the car before flipping forward and falling effortlessly to the ground. God he loved being a werewolf.

Jackson slid into the back seat next to Isaac, and saw that Matt was driving with Danny in the front seat.

"Ok, can you please tell me why you didn't call me earlier? I may look good, but this does take a little bit of work."

"God, you are more obsessed with your looks than any of us gay guys. And you hadn't heard about tonight because I just found out about the party and we weren't going otherwise," Danny replied, obviously annoyed with his less than excited friend. "Now stop being a pain in the ass, the others are waiting on us. Matt, let's go."

Matt pulled out and sped down the road.

"Wait, what others?" Jackson asked.

"Um, Allison, Scott, Lydia, and Erica at least. Stiles probably too, and Scott said something about Derek coming."

"Derek is coming to a club with us?" It was Isaac's turn to prod Danny for more information. "You didn't mention him."

"Well, I kinda doubt he shows up to a gay bar to hang out with a bunch of high school students. He probably has some 'Alpha'ing to do elsewhere."

Jackson just rolled his eyes. A night out with Danny he could have handled, they'd been hanging out and going to parties since they were in 7th grade, it was easy. Jackson never had to try with Danny; his best friend just got him. He wasn't so sure he was up for dealing with full pack tonight. He knew he wasn't looking forward to seeing Lydia.

During the whole witch drama, Jackson had spent hours sparring and preparing for the fight. He had made sure to ask how Lydia was numerous times but her replies were always short and most of the time implied that she was above it all. Jackson knew that was just her defense mechanism, but he let the subject drop anyway. He had only seen her for a few minutes after the fight before she ran off to be with Stiles, which Jackson still didn't understand.

What he did understand was that leaving her there, even though he made she McCall was going to give her a ride, was not a good idea. She had made that very clear to him the next day when she had Scott drop her off there and then proceeded to yell at him for 15 minutes, in front of Boyd and Isaac who had crashed at his house a final time before returning to the apartment they shared. It hadn't been a pleasurable experience. He probably hadn't made things any better by yelling back at her and calling her overly emotional.

As they pulled up to the club, Jackson strongly considered just wolfing out and making a run for it, but he knew that Danny would feel bad and come searching for him, and Jackson didn't want to ruin his night as well. So instead, he pulled himself out of the car and followed the other guy towards the club.

"Is there a reason we always go to a gay club?" Isaac asked.

"Well Danny and the doorman have the same ex-boyfriend who they both hate. So the doorman lets Danny and us in, and keeps that ass out," Jackson nodded the doorman as they walked past the line and into the club. "Plus, I get drinks bought for me here, and that doesn't happen other places."

"Dude, you are like the riches guy at our school. Can't you buy your own drinks?"

"Of course he can," Danny answered back for his friend, "but he likes it when people think he is pretty."

All conversation was drowned out by the music as the group entered the club, making their way through the crowd of people towards the bar.

* * *

This is exactly what Scott needed; a night out with his friends. No deadly lizards to attack people, no Alpha trying to convert them, and no witches trying to kidnap anyone. Just hanging out with people he cared about, having a good time. When Allison had told him about the night out Danny was planning he had jumped at the chance to go, even if it was at a gay bar. Actually, he enjoyed that aspect of it, no one was hitting on Allison and he had already gotten a few free drinks. Scott didn't drink all that much, but a few wasn't going to hurt him especially since his wolf healing burned off the alcohol before he got much past tipsy.

Scott was waiting at the bar to get some drinks and watching as Erica, Lydia, and Allison were dancing around Stiles. Scott had laughed a few minutes earlier when he had watched the girls drag his best friend onto the floor. Stiles looked completely awkward and like he had no idea what was going on, but the goofy grin on his face told Scott he was enjoying himself. Which was a lot better than him being mopey because Derek hadn't come.

When Stiles had called Scott the night before to come over and help explain everything to his dad, he had also taken the time to tell Scott about him and Derek. Scott was surprised, but not very much; not after seeing how he reacted to Derek being injured by the witches. Stiles had been Scott's best friend since 3rd grade, no way was that going to change just because he was dating a dude. He had made Stiles promise not to go into detail about anything though; but that was mostly because Scott didn't want to think about Derek like that.

"Scott!" Scott felt arms wrap around his chest and he was being picked up and swung around. Danny had obviously drank a little before coming out. After the taller Hawaiian had sat him down, Scott could see Isaac, Matt, and Jackson with him.

"Where are the others?" Matt asked as he watched his boyfriend head to the bar.

Scott pointed to the girls and Stiles, "The girls kidnapped Stiles."

Matt and Isaac chuckled and made their way to the bar. Jackson was staring at the girls and looked uncomfortable.

"Hey man, you ok?" Scott asked, concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine McCall," Jackson shot back. Then he sighed and said, "Sorry, yeah I'm fine, just haven't talked to Lydia in a few days since our fight. Not sure I want to make a big deal out of it."

Scott had heard about the fight from Stiles, who had heard about it from Danny, Isaac, and Lydia separately. Stiles always seemed to know what was going on with the pack, always had his ears and eyes open to make sure everyone was ok.

"Dude, I'm sure it will be fine. Tonight is about blowing off steam, having a good time," Scott said as he dragged his friend toward the bar. "A no drama, fun night."

"I'm sorry, but when was the last time we had a no drama night?" Jackson asked back, a half smirk playing across his lips.

"Good point, but I'm being optimistic."

Jackson chuckled and ordered a drink, which by the time it got to him someone else had paid for. Scott didn't even know who had paid for it, and he wasn't sure Jackson did either. Before the boys could talk anymore Danny grabbed their hands and started dragging them towards the dance floor.

"We came here to have a good time, so I don't care if I have to get a rolled up newspaper and squirt bottle, we are dancing."

Scott heard Matt dragging Isaac out behind them and let Danny lead him towards the girls. Soon he was dancing with Allison and having a great time, and he noticed Jackson and Lydia were dancing together as well. 'Well, looks like that got worked out,' he thought with a smile.

* * *

A couple hours later the pack were tired, sweaty, and having a blast. Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia had found a large booth and were trying to talk over the music, hoping to spend a few songs off the floor to recover. Danny and Matt were dancing with some other friends, and Scott and Allison had disappeared into some dark corner for alone time.

"So what's going on with the little witch?" Isaac asked.

"Dr. Deaton got her set up in Millbury with that friend of his," Stiles replied. "We were thinking about going to visit next weekend. She doesn't know anyone really and none of what happened was really her fault."

"Dude, she came with a bunch of other broom flyers to try and kidnap my girlfriend," Jackson said. He wasn't sure how he felt about the young witch yet. "Are we sure that we should have anything to do with her?"

"Look, if I don't have a problem with her, and I don't, then neither should you," Lydia said, her voice a little cold. "Besides, you weren't there; she stopped that woman from grabbing me and gave Allison the chance to shoot her. I think we can trust her, for now at least."

"I wasn't there because I was outside protecting you."

"I know and how strong and manly was that," Lydia replied, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Really Lydia? Really?" Jackson, stood up and walked towards the bar. Stiles looked awkwardly at the others and then followed the blond werewolf.

"Hey, you know she didn't mean anything by that right?" Stiles asked when he found Jackson at the bar.

"Yeah I know, but still…why does she have to be such a bitch all the time?" Jackson looked over at Stiles shocked face. "Oh drop it; you know she can be a pain in the ass."

"Well, um, yeah I guess. Just didn't expect you to say that I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…I just get so pissed at her sometimes," Jackson said, sipping his drink. "I try really hard to be a good boyfriend, and she treats me like some puppy that just pissed on the carpet. Like I've done something wrong but can't be blamed for it…like it's just who I am."

"Look, I'm not exactly a relationship expert. Hell I spent the last 5 years obsessed with your girlfriend and now I'm dating Derek bu…"

"Wait, you're dating Derek!"

"Oh, um yeah. We kinda just figured it out."

"Derek's gay?"

"I don't know, I guess he's gay for me or something. Aren't you surprised that I'm dating a guy?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not surprised at all."

"Ok well that hurts?"

"Whatever…what were you saying?"

"Oh, well I'm not really a relationship guru or anything but don't you think you should be telling Lydia how you feel and not me?" Stiles said, glancing over to the booth; now occupied by Allison, Scott, Matt, and Lydia.

"Yeah, because calling Lydia a bitch to her face would make this all better?" Jackson finished his drink and started to order another when a beer appeared in front of him, the bartender nodding to a man at the end of the bar.

"Umm, no it probably won't. But talking to her about all this can't hurt."

"If I try will you leave me alone and let me pretend to get drunk?"

"I make no promises to leave you alone, but I'll at least change topics."

"Fine, that's better than I thought I'd get."

* * *

Lydia was having a great time out with her friends. She loved to go dancing and loved that she didn't have to worry about any creeps here; there was just lots of eye candy to watch. Like the two or three guys dancing around Danny.

"Matt, doesn't that make you jealous?" She asked, nodded to his boyfriend.

Matt glanced at the floor. "Not really. Danny has a lot of friends and can dance a lot longer than me, so I'm glad he has someone to entertain him. Besides, I know he is coming home with me."

Lydia and Allison laughed and Scott smiled at Matt. Lydia had only known him a few months and aside from the creepy paparazzi-esque way he got into the pack, she really liked him. He was mellow and relaxed, and he seemed to make Danny happy. Danny on the other hand had been Lydia's friend for years; even before she got together with Jackson she had enjoyed hanging out with Danny. She was happy that he had found someone because his last few boyfriends had been grade-A douchebags.

Stiles returned to the table, Jackson following in his wake. Her boyfriend scooted in next to her and leaned in close, placing a gentle kiss on her check and whispering, "Can we talk?"

She was shocked by his behavior. Normally when she pushed him away she got what she wanted, a heated argument that lead to being able to push him away further. This was different.

"Sure, wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

As Jackson led his girlfriend through the crowd to the rooftop deck, all Lydia could think about was Jackson's odd behavior. Lydia had never intended for this relationship to become real; she had wanted a partner to make her look good and to give her space to study during high school. Someone she could go to parties and dances with, someone acceptable and handsome, but someone who wouldn't require the time and effort of a real boyfriend. That had been Jackson; until everything started getting more complicated and they developed feelings for each other. And then the wolves made everything even more complicated and they clung to each other to get through the insanity. But it was all getting a little too much for her.

More and more recently she had found ways to push him away, to distract him, or ignored him. She wasn't sure she wanted a real boyfriend; but she knew that she couldn't go back to the old arrangement with Jackson, not after everything they'd been through. So, every time he tried to get close or do something for her, she would pick a fight or treat him like a child. She had reverted back to her old Queen Bee ways, and she wasn't proud of it.

They made it to the rooftop, which only had few small groups of people scattered around, and found a couch in one corner to sit and talk. An uncomfortable silence spread between them for few moments, before Lydia couldn't take it anymore.

"So did you have something to say?"

"No…yes…I mean Stiles told me to be honest with you about how I feel. And now it seems like really dumb advice, especially coming from Stilinski."

Lydia had to bite her tongue, she had given the same advice to Stiles about Derek, and now he was using it against her. Well that was annoying.

"Lydia, I really care about you even if I'm not very good at showing it. I want to be a good boyfriend to you, I know that I screw up, and I know that I'm not really good enough to be with you for real, but I want to be," the words came spilling out Jackson. He didn't seem to be able to stop talking once he got started. "I know that I started out as just another accessory to make you look good. I get that. We had an arrangement. But we both know the arrangement went away a long time ago. So tell me what I can do to make this work."

Lydia was floored; she never would have thought Jackson felt like that. He had actually been a really good boyfriend, even if she didn't want him to be. It was hard to Lydia to let down her guard but it was time to take her own advice.

"Jackson, I'm sorry…" Lydia's voice was low and soft as her hand went to touch his face. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. You're the best boyfriend I could have asked for; way better than what I deserve. I just don't know if I want a real boyfriend, after watching my parents. They were supposed to be so happy together, but it all fell apart. The lying and cheating and yelling, I don't want that in my life. What you and I had was as much about control as about social status. And I feel like I'm losing control of my life whenever we get close."

It was Jackson's turn to be shocked. He and Lydia weren't the type of couple to really share like this, they didn't open up. They schemed, and planned, and perfected; they bickered and fought and argued. This was different, this felt like the start of something new to Jackson. He knew they would never have the puppy dog love that Allison and Scott had, but he didn't want that; he wanted what he and Lydia already had, a partnership. But not as a way of gaining status, but in life, in everything.

"Lydia, this isn't about control, or being good enough or any of those things. It's about you and me, making this work. We're gonna have that drippy, sappy love that Allison and Scott have," Jackson reached out and took Lydia's hand. "You are my partner; that's how it was at the beginning and how I want it to be. None of this fighting and game playing, just being with each other, watching out for each other, caring about one another."

Lydia squeezed Jackson's hand and leaned in, their lips meeting briefly. "I think I like the sound of that."

The next hour was spent together on the roof, they talked some, but mostly they were just together. When Danny found them wrapped around each other, talking softly and looking up at the stars. He didn't want to interrupt but the rest of the group was already heading to the car.

"Hey guys, it's almost 3. We are heading to that party. Y'all coming?"


	10. Party Animals

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. We learn a little more about Isaac and Allison and have some moments between Scott and Allison, plus the return of a couple characters from before.**_

_**I'm thinking about starting up a second fanfic, as more of a companion piece to this, that would be set in Millbury feature Val (from chapters 5-7), Dr. Deaton, Matt's cousin Colin and aunt Staci (from chapter 3), and a couple other characters. Mostly it would be my OC's with Dr. Deaton being the only real cannon character and the pack coming into the story every now and then like Val is in this chapter. Would y'all read that?**_

_**Ok thanks to the following for favoriting or following me: juanni16, WinchesterGrl09, ChaseSavannah, HeavilyBrokenSpirit, BlitzToYourBlaze, LittleGirlVixen, ForwoodLover95, himeko63, SteveSki, and Supergirl229.**_

_**I love all the reviews I am getting, keep them up:**_

_**Fire dragonheart: Glad you are still reading. What do you think of the story so far? What makes you want to keep reading?**_

_**Ranchan-akari: I'm glad you liked it. I thought about breaking them up, but I have an idea for later that I'd rather use a break-up for.**_

_**No pen names left: Yep, pack bonding is Danny and Stiles' thing; they are the best about getting everyone to bond.**_

_**Fallenangelicwolf: Lydia loves Jackson, it's not about him but her own issues really that are the problem. At first they obviously didn't like each other, but now they do. Glad you like it though!**_

_**Michelle3737: Thanks I'm glad you like my Jackson, he actually is a bit of an ass but I toned him down for the night. One of my favorite moments in the show is when you see Jackson in the van listening to Allison, Scott, and Stiles talk about him and Scott says "He doesn't have anybody there for him" and Stiles says "That's his own fault" and you see Jackson sitting in the van with a tear on his face. I just think there is this whole other side to him that's hard to see sometimes because Colton plays such a kickass jock bully, but he's really a scared little kid mostly. He'll be an ass again soon probably.**_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Yeah, they are a little too sweet at times but I want them to be happy and together at the moment. But we know that neither of them does sweet very well or for very long.**_

_**As always, please read, rate, review and share!**_

* * *

Isaac was pissed, and for good reason. He had been kicked out of Matt's car because apparently Jackson and Lydia were now attached at the hip... or lips really. Now he was squeezed into one side of the back seat of Stiles' jeep, Allison and Scott being a little too coupley for his liking next to him. Erica and Stiles were in the front talking about Derek; which Isaac had found out was not a usually topic for the two of them. Apparently, like Scott, Allison, and Lydia, Erica had known about Stiles and Derek's new relationship and had spent at least one long conversation comparing why each of them thought Derek was the hottest werewolf.

Isaac hadn't really been surprised by Stiles, though Derek had been a bit of a shakeup. Not that he cared; he didn't have issues with how anyone chose to live their lives. Besides, Danny had always been cool to him even before he was a wolf. Back when he was just Jackson's neighbor, Danny had tried to include Isaac on the Lacrosse field, had always smiled and said hey to him in the hallway. Hell he'd even had his parent give Isaac a ride home a few times when his dad hadn't shown up after practice during their freshmen year and continued to give him a ride himself after he got a car. But that was just Danny, nice to everyone and everyone liked him.

But Isaac had always assumed that Derek was straight, because of Kate. Even though Derek didn't talk about it the other had filled in the new wolves on what had happened with Derek's Uncle and Allison's Aunt before Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had been turned.

Strangely enough, Stiles asked about the large black werewolf right as Isaac was thinking about him. "Hey, so why didn't Boyd come out tonight? He seems like a guy who could use a chance to relax. Always so tightly rung you know?"

Erica laughed "Dude you don't have to spar against the guy. He's intense, like always."

"That's true," Scott added his face only half visible in Allison's hair. "But he was like that before he was bitten."

"Ok, we've established that he is intense, but where is he?" Stiles asked again.

"Working. Said something about not wanting to rely on Derek and Jackson to pay for the apartment and everything," Isaac finally answered.

"Well, that's his thing I guess, but as long as other people's boyfriends wanna keep paying for my stuff, I'll be ok with it," Erica said with a sexy laugh.

Allison, surprisingly, chuckled. "Yeah, I feel like I'm the only one not dating some with a million dollar bank account."

"Hey!" Scott said, giving his girlfriend (who was practically in his lap) a shocked look.

"Don't worry! At least you know I'm not using you for your money," she said, still laughing.

"Well, I am definitely using Derek for his money, among other things," Stiles said, making Scott and Isaac groan and getting giggly gasps from the girls. "What? I meant his car and leather jacket, obviously. I would never think to mention his lips, or hands, or non-red eyes, his abs..."

"His Abs!" Erica squealed. "We never even mentioned his abs! How did we miss those?"

"No idea, but like I was saying, I would never mention using any of those things for my personal benefit."

Scott was practically gagging in the backseat. "Dude, we had a deal. No talking about that kind of stuff...about Derek and you having...you know what I mean."

Isaac agreed with this statement, but still enjoyed Scott's nervous stammer.

"Oh come on Scott, it's just a little boy-on-boy sexy time," Erica said with a sigh. "I always just kinda assumed that you had been doing that anyway with Stiles."

"What!" Stiles and Scott yelled at the same moment, as Stiles swerved the car into the other lane and barely avoided hitting another car before regaining control of the jeep.

"What?" Erica asked. "You two never experimented? I thought all guys did that."

"Only in porn, and in the porn that passes for your thoughts." Stiles replied. "Scott's like my brother. It would be like making out with...like making out with Scott, ugh."

"Hey!" Scott once again yelled from the backseat, causing Isaac to bark out a yell. McCall was not getting the best of this conversation.

"Dude, if we'd just met and I'd realized I liked dude, I would totally hit on you, but as it is, gross.'

"Good, that's what I thought," McCall said, temporarily satisfied enough to go back to nuzzling Allison's neck.

Isaac was not a big fan of PDA, sure the occasional kiss or hug was fine but after that please get a room. If you asked him he would have said it looked stupid or hormonal or immature. He would have said that he was over high school romances and that girls his age didn't interest him. He would not have said the truth though. That it reminded him of how alone he had been before being turned, and how alone he still felt sometimes in the pack as one of the few people not in a relationship. Erica and Boyd were single too, but neither were really options. Sure he and Erica flirted but their connection was more sibling rivalry than anything sexual or romantic; not that he wouldn't have been fine having a little fun with her, he just knew it wouldn't go anywhere. And well Boyd was a guy, and as fine as he was with gay guys, he wasn't one so that ruled him out.

So he was alone, which most of the time was fine, he was a pretty independent guy by nature having fended for himself ever since his older brother was killed. But on days when the pack wasn't together or when they were out doing something fun like tonight, the fact he only had a cold bed and Boyd's snoring to go home to sometimes mad him a little edgy.

Scott nudged Isaac in the rips and gave him a questioning look. "Dude you ok?" he said low enough that Allison wouldn't hear as she was currently leaning forward to argue with Stiles about the radio.

"Yeah, I'm fine – why?"

"You smell…um, odd. I don't know how to place it," Scott said, leaning towards the taller wolf. "You smell…gray."

"I smell gay?'

"Gray…like the color. Like sad or something."

"Dude, I know our wolf noses are great, but can you keep yours to yourself?"

Scott leaned away and held up his hands defeated as Allison leaned back, but Isaac knew that wasn't the end of it by the look in Scott's eyes.

Isaac hated it when Scott got all protective and den mother like, it was bad enough with Derek and Stiles acting like they had to take care of everyone. And according to Stiles, his dad was now going to be checking in on the wolves since Derek had allowed Stiles to tell the Sheriff. Scott was different about it, more like a concerned friend or brother, but it still got under Isaac's skin sometimes. He knew the other teen meant well, but he was just so damn awkward and earnest with it that Isaac always wanted to give him a hug and then smack him, sometimes in the other order though.

Sighing he typed out a text "We'll talk later if we have to, not in the mood to deal with Erica." He flipped his phone so Scott could read the screen but deleted the message after the other teen had seen the text.

"So where exactly is this party Danny found?" Erica asked, absentmindedly baring and retracting her claws.

"Ok ground rules for the Stiles-mobile…"Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"When did we start calling it that?"

"Right now! Rule one: no interrupting the driver when setting rules," he gave Scott a pointed look in the mirror, who shrugged. "Rule two: no touching my iPod or radio," this time the look was obviously for Allison. "Rule three: if you scratch my baby or rip my baby's seats with your stupid wolf claws, I will drug you and have Dr. Deaton declaw your sorry wolf-asses so fast you won't be able to howl." Strangely he sounded really serious about this.

Allison and Scott were both holding in laughter as Stiles finished his rant. Erica had other plans though. He let out one claw and ran it down Stiles arm slowly, making him shiver, and causing Isaac to grin widely.

"What about you? Can I scratch and rip you?" Erica said, a seductive smile on her lips

"Only if you want to deal with Derek afterward," Stiles said back, his own smile victorious as Erica snatched away her hand and Allison bust out laughing in the back seat, followed by Scott and Isaac.

"Fine, whatever," Erica huffed. "Now where the hell is Danny's party?"

"Apparently, Matt actually found this. A friend of his in Millbury invited us up. It's about half way between the two at some barn," Stiles said as he reached down and changed his iPod off the crap music Allison had put on. Arcade Fire, much better. "I'm just hoping that we don't have to fight an Alpha or a Kanima or anything else because that always seems to happen whenever we go to a party/rave/dance thing."

The jeep was quiet as the music played for a few minutes.

"So do we have any idea where we are going?" Isaac asked hopefully.

"Not a clue," Stiles replied nonchalantly. "But I pretty much run my life without a clue of what's going on and I've made it 17 years, kicked major supernatural bad ass, have werewolves for friends, and the hottest boyfriend possible, so I'd say it's served me well."

"Right…I'm not even sure how to respond to that," the tall wolf replied.

"Yep, that's my secret power. Talk people into submission. How do think I get away with everything with my dad?" he said with a chuckle before his eyes went wide and he sat up straighter. "Except now my dad knows about all this so I don't know what will happen. Will my powers still work on him? Well he let me go out tonight. Well, okay he let me go to Scott's tonight and Mrs. McCall let me go out. Well Mrs. McCall is working a nightshift and didn't say we couldn't go out, so same thing….crap."

At this point Isaac just zone out everything Stiles was saying by letting his ears focus completely on the music.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived, and after a cramped backseat Allison was ready to get something to drink ("non-alcoholic for her, thank you very much") and hit the large dance floor in the middle of the barn. She loved to dance and work out all of her energy on the dance floor instead of a heavy punching bag or by running or target practice. It was a release; even if she felt like a complete dork dancing next to Erica and Lydia who had sexy down to an art. Danny and Matt also immediately hit the dance floor with the girls while the others explored.

Allison loved that she could hang with her friends and boyfriend at the same time and it wasn't awkward. That was due to the pack; something Allison was not all that interested in joining at first. Scott had beg and pleaded with her, told her how much time he had spent trying to convince Derek to include her, had helped her see that with mom turned and her dad giving up hunting there was no reason not to. It had finally been the mate argument that had won out. Scott had explained that since he and his wolf had chosen Allison as their mate that no matter what she would be a part of the pack, but that as long as she chose to separate herself from it he would have to split his loyalties which made him and the pack weaker.

Allison really had no problem with the idea of the pack, and if it had been Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and even Jackson only in this little pack (like the pack Derek had originally claimed Scott had created) she would have jumped at the chance to be able to spend more time with Scott and her friends (plus whatever Jackson was to her). But since it included Derek and the wolf pups, she had hesitated. While Erica was a bitch sometimes, Isaac a dick, and Boyd standoffish, she could deal with them; Derek was the real problem. She just wasn't sure how she felt about him after what had happened with Kate and then him turning her mom. He had cause a lot of problems for her family, just like her family had hurt his.

Still, once Allison had given in and joined up, she was surprised how much she appreciated it. It was nice to have a support system to deal with all this insanity. She could turn to Lydia for relationship advice (probably not good advice, but better than her mother), she had Scott there to comfort her, and Stiles, Danny and Matt to make her laugh. The three wolf pups, as she would always think of Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, were useful and at times could be true friend (like Erica tonight). Derek even acted as a surrogate older brother to all of them, and with her parents, Dr. Deaton, and now Sheriff Stilinski in on things she didn't have to lie as much and they had backup, information, and experience on their side; like when the witches had come. Not to mention she actually felt involved in what was going on in her life now, not just waiting for the next monster or fight with her parents.

Just as she was thinking about fighting arms slipped around her waist, so she did what came naturally and flipped the person over her shoulder. Luckily it was Scott and he caught himself before he hit the ground, his feet planted firmly, and one arm out to balance him from where she held him. She let go and continued dancing, hoping no one saw both of their surprised looks and they just thought it was an over the top dance move. As Scott stood and gave her an odd look she wrapped her arms around his neck, shrugged, and whispered "Sorry, first reaction" into his ear. His light chuckle filled her mind and warmed her all over, not that she was hot after dancing.

The pack had all come out to dance now, joining the already sweaty mass of teenagers on the floor. Matt and Danny were staring at each other and grinding close, sharing a moment only the two of them could be a part of. Jackson had Lydia in front of him, one of her arm wrapped back over her shoulder around his neck, him nibbling on her shoulder; they epitomized sexy. Stiles, Erica, and Isaac were dancing with a few others nearby; one of which Allison recognized as Val, the young Witch. A guy in his early 20's, around Val's age, was dancing behind her, but it wasn't sexual like Jackson and Lydia, or intimate like Matt and Danny. It was more of a friendship; which confused Allison as she knew Val hadn't known anyone in the area.

Allison scrunched up her and face and nodded towards the dark skinned handsome man with Val, looking questioningly at Scott. Her boyfriend glanced over and then leaned forward to talk into her ear above the music. After a few attempts she made out "Friend of Matts…guy who invited us…been hanging with Val." That was enough for Allison at the moment who was enjoying dancing with her boyfriend enough to not care about anything else.

* * *

Scott almost stumbled when he finally felt the push of dancers on each side of him give way. He had lead Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Matt and Danny out of the dancing crowd, using his wolf strength to part the sea of people, and was surprised to see Colin and Val had followed behind them hand-in-hand. They all walked outside for some fresh air and to grab drinks from the makeshift bar, laughing and smiling at the madness that was the party. It was almost as crazy as the rave that had been one of the first missions where they had all been together, Matt and Danny had been there even if they weren't involved, and the Argents, Dr. Deaton, and the Sheriff had all played a role in the night's events. It had been a turning point for the group.

Matt immediately gave Colin a hug, "Hey man, thanks for the invite, we really appreciate it."

"No problem, anytime you need a place to party just let me know cous," the tallish, handsome man said. He was a few years older than the rest, 21 or 22, but he seemed like a good guy. Scott had liked him immediately, and all he could think was that he smelled like green. Like the forest, or fresh grass, or new paper; something living and good. Lately, Scott had been smelling colors more often and after asking Derek about it he understood. It wasn't really colors he smelled, it was just how the wolf perceived the emotions and scents. It took Scott some time to process what they meant, but he immediately trusted Colin because of this. Mostly because Allison had a hint of green mixed into her overall yellowish gold scent.

As Matt made introductions to Lydia and Allison who had been dancing when the other meet the man, Scott moved towards Val. It was weird, he barely knew her, had only seen her the night of the fight and briefly the next day, but he knew he liked her and was grateful for her help and felt somewhat responsible for her.

"Hey Val," he said with a large smile.

"Scott!" she started to give him a hug but then stopped, but lost her hesitation when he leaned the rest of the way forward to hug her.

"So how's Millbury treating you?" he asked.

"Good, I really like it! Colin's been showing me around, it was really nice of Matt to put us in touch." Scott heard the way her heart fluttered when she said Colin and he suppressed a grin, he was glad she had someone in Millbury other than her teacher.

"That's great. How's your teacher? Alan right?"

"Andrew," Val corrected.

"Oh, yeah, him."

"He's great. Older than I expected; he's almost 60. He has a son my age named Deacon; he is in school at Berkley."

"That's cool. I know you've only really been there a week, you started any training?"

"Not really, mostly Andrew has been testing me to see what I can do and to test out my barriers. It's been pretty easy, but we start the hard stuff soon I think."

"Well, I'm glad it's all working out for you," Scott said earnestly. "Especially since you not having a place was kinda our fault."

"No it wasn't, it was Kristina's and only hers," Val said with the same confidence she had used to stand up to Kris in the Lair. "She brought it on herself, and I just got the raw end of the deal. But honestly, I think I'll like this better. Kris was always a bit too cruel for my liking."

They continued to chat for few minutes, joining the others conversation. After a while most everyone started to wonder inside. Scott grabbed Allison by her arm and pulled her around the side of the barn, kissing her deeply and pressing her against the wall.

"You look so great tonight," he whispered, his husky with passion. Soon his mouth was busy nibbling on her neck and he didn't try to speak again. 'Yes tonight was a good, drama-free, fun night...I'll talk to Isaac tomorrow' was the last logical thought Scott had for a long time.


	11. Dinner for Eight

_**Ok, sorry I haven't posted in a few days. Got busy with work and life and all that, plus I'm trying to figure out the first post for my companion story about Val and the Millbury gang. I'm thinking the piece will be called "So Much More than Werewolves."**_

_**Anyway, here is Chapter 11, all about the first dinner at the Stilinski house. Not much really going on, but fun to write.**_

_**Thanks to my new followers and favoriters: , Abyssinian Rose, megzchyna, dajah23, michelle3737, LadyWolfRider, and SterekForever.**_

_**Thanks to those of you who reviewed as well:**_

_**Fire dragonheart: Thanks for reading!**_  
_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Glad you like them. Check out my companion piece when it gets put up in the next few days. It's all about Val, Colin, and the other OC characters in Millbury.**_

_**Michelle3737: Thanks! As always it was a pleasure to write.**_

_**No pen names left: Well here it is.**_

_**Gin (Guest): Glad you liked it. You should get a login and favorite it! Haha, sorry about the shameless self-promotions!**_

_**As always, read, review, and share!**_

* * *

Sunday afternoon brought the dinner that Stile's dad had forced upon him. He wasn't excited about it as it would be the first time his dad and Derek would interact since the big reveal. But Stiles had done his best to do damage control. Scott and Allison were both coming, on his invitation, to try and ease the night and much to Stiles' pleasure they were bringing along their parents. Well, Stiles thought honestly, I'm not sure that Victoria Argent could ease any situation but Chris wasn't terrible and Melissa McCall was one of his favorite people in the world.

Stiles had been surprised when Scott had called him earlier saying his mom was coming.

"My dad will want to know if you told her," Stiles asked.

"Why do you think she is coming? She wants to talk to your dad and the Argents," Scott replied. "And to Derek."

"Well I get dad and Allison's parents, but why Derek?"

"Apparently she is pissed that he keeps putting my life in danger or something," Scott replied, obviously exhausted. "I was just glad when she stopped yelling, crying, and asking if Allison and I are having sex."

"Which you are," Stiles replied.

"Not the point."

"True. What is it with parents and sex? My parents were high school sweethearts; pretty sure they were having sex at my age. And now I am thinking about my parents having sex," Stiles said while gagging. "Gotta run, need to vomit."

Stiles was hoping that he, Scott, Allison, and Derek could sneak away once the parents got talking. That made the young man smile, the idea of him and Scott on double dates with their significant others. It also made him smile that he had a significant other.

A tapping on his bedroom window brought Stiles out of his thoughts. Before he could move to open the window, Derek was already inside; flowers in his hand.

"Um, thanks, but I don't really like flowers," Stiles said with a smile.

"They aren't for you," Derek said, obviously nervous. "I didn't know what to bring. I've never met the parents before, except Kate's parents and that wasn't a pleasant experience."

Stiles liked nervous Derek, who had moved to sit on the bed next to Stiles. "First off, you've met my dad a few times; mostly when he was arresting you but still." Stiles bumped shoulders with his boyfriend and took his hand. "Secondly, he doesn't like flowers either, but save them for Scott's mom because she isn't happy with you now that she knows all about the pack stuff. Something about putting her son's life in jeopardy."

"Well this night is turning out better and better."

"Thirdly, doors. You should use them to come to dinner so my dad doesn't think you are sneaking in…well sneaking as much as you are."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Lastly, and probably the most exciting news of the night, Allison is bring her parents." Stiles said this last part as quickly as possible, gripped Derek's hand even tighter, and scrunched his face together to prepare for Derek's freak out.

Which never came. Stiles glanced up at Derek, confusion written all over his face.

Derek nodded. "Yeah I know they are coming, well actually they should be here soon. Allison texted me right before I knocked."

"Since when does Allison text you?"

"Since I'm one of the main reasons her boyfriend is still alive and able to be her boyfriend."

"Good point," Stiles stood, pulling Derek with him. A quick kiss, that turned not quick very quickly, and Stiles pushed Derek towards the window. Well Stiles liked to think that he pushed Derek, but the man was so muscular it was like pushing the side of refrigerator. Derek allowed himself to be pushed which was good enough for Stiles. "You need to go, drive up to the house, and come through the door like the normal boyfriend we are going to pretend you are."

"So I'm not normal?" Derek asked with a smile.

"No and I wouldn't have it any other way," Stiles said as he kissed the man's forehead, planted his foot on his chest and kicked him out the window. Stiles didn't hear him hand but he knew Derek would be fine. He shut the window and turned to finish getting dressed. What he had been doing when he got lost in thought. He just then realized that he'd had the entire conversation with Derek wearing a button down shirt, black socks, and Superman boxer's that said "Man of Steel" across his ass.

Sighing, he looked for his pants.

* * *

Scott sat alone at the dinner table in the Stilinski house, but he knew where everyone was. He could hear the whispered conversation between his mom and the Sheriff in the kitchen and knew they were talking about the pack and what to do, if they could do anything. He knew that Stiles was upstairs listening to music that he would be embarrassed Scott knew he had. And suddenly he could hear three sets of footsteps coming up the walk. That would the Argents.

Scott leapt over the table, leaving it undisturbed and made it to the door before Chris could hit the doorbell. Pulling open the door he smile brightly seeing Allison, but his smile faded some when Victoria Argent walked past him, barely acknowledging him. Chris smiled after his wife but patted his daughter boyfriend's shoulder and said "Evening Scott." He had been much more understanding about their relationship since Victoria had become turned.

Scott pulled Allison into a hug and kissed her check, his smile brightening again. She looked amazing and smelled clean, her own smell mixing pleasantly with the light perfume she always wore.

"Hey, you ready for this?" She asked.

"Not really, but tonight is more for Stiles anyway," he replied.

"Yeah, where is he? I figured he'd be jumping every time the doorbell rang," Allison asked as he led her into the living room. The Argents had shown themselves to the kitchen and were talking with his mother and Mr. Stilinski.

"Upstairs, but he'll be down soon probably. He was cooking when we got here and spilled something on his shirt," Scott said as he sat down on the couch, pulling her down with him. "Apparently, the shirt he was wearing was Derek's favorite or something, so he gave mom instructions then ran to his room to change. Of course that was 20 minutes ago so I don't know."

Allison allowed herself a chuckle at Stiles' expense but only a small one. Poor klutzy guy, she thought, trying to make everything perfect and it just doesn't work out.

Just then Stiles raced down the stairs and stood starring at the door, not realizing Scott and Allison could see him from the couch.

"Um Stiles, wha…" Scott started to ask but was interrupted by Stiles jumping, flailing his arms and letting out a small gasp.

"Crap! Scott, Allison, I didn't see you there," the slightly jumpy boy asked, his hand clenching at his chest.

"Right, sorry about that," Scott said and rolled his eyes. "What are you…" once again he was cut off, but this time by the doorbell.

Stiles opened the door and Derek came in, dressed in a black button-down shirt, dark jeans, and surprisingly a dark gray, metallic looking tie. It was the most Scott had ever seen him dress up, especially since normally he wore a t-shirt or tank top and dirty jeans. These jeans looked new, clean, and fit the muscular Alpha well.

"Wow, he cleans up well," Allison muttered with a giggle. The giggle partially came from Scott tickling her sides though.

"Checking him out are you?" he said, obviously teasing with his girlfriend.

"Of course she is," Stiles replied, his arm around Derek's waste while Derek's own arm hugged Stiles' shoulders. "Everyone checks out my man."

Scott rolled his eyes but Allison laughed again. Scott would have replied, commenting on the hotness of his girlfriend but he was aware that her parents were the next room and one has wolf hearing.

Before anyone could say anything else Melissa McCall stuck her head through the door. "I think everything is finished. Time to eat."

* * *

Dinner was fairly simple: lasagna (both vegetarian and three meat), garlic bread, and salad. Stiles had finished with basically everything before he had spilled butter down his shirt and like usual it was excellent. Between awkward but innocent conversations all of the guest enjoyed their meal.

"The vingerette on the salad is quite good Melissa," Mrs. Argent said. "You'll have to give me the recipe."

"I'd love to Victoria, but it was actually Stiles who made the food tonight," Scott's mother replied. "He is actually a much better cook than I am."

Scott, Allison, Derek, and the Sheriff of course knew that Stiles was the mastermind behind the meal, and most that the pack ate. His mom had been a great cook, and he'd learned from her, and once she was gone Melissa had taught him more. Eventually he surpassed her and was able to make almost anything. The Argent both turned to stare at Stiles where he sat between his father and Derek; Chris seemed amused, Victoria slightly shocked.

"Well then, maybe I'll be able to convince you to part with the recipe Stiles?" Victoria asked, although it sound more like a demand when it came from the fiery haired women.

"Of course Mrs. Argent," Stiles replied quickly. "It's pretty simple really; the fresh herbs are the key. Dr. Deaton grows great herbs and stuff to use…you know for his um, special work."

Melissa looked at him strangely for a second before turning to her son. "Is Alan a werewolf?" she asked bluntly.

"No," Scott replied quickly. Obviously he hadn't mentioned Dr. Deaton's involvement in the supernatural aspect of his life to his mother. Stiles wondered what else she had kept from her. If he was smart he wouldn't have mentioned all the life risking and highly illegal stunts they'd pulled in the last year. "He's a vet, but he works on Werewolves and knows some supernatural stuff, and he teaching Stiles to be a witch…"

"I'm not going to be a witch dude. Dr. Deaton calls it a Shaman since there isn't any of the powers and stuff."

"…fine whatever, a Shaman. Anyway, he just helps us out and stuff," Scott continued. Stiles thought back to all the help he had gotten from the doctor and all he'd learned. It was good stuff to know when you were best friends and pack mates with werewolves.

"And you just happened to forget that your boss is some kind of witchdoctor when you were explaining all about your extra-curricular activities?" Melissa was not normally sarcastic; she was normally warm and caring and had a great sense of humor. Stiles admired all of that in her. But right now her voice was as icy as Derek's when Jackson misbehaved.

"Um, I guess it didn't seem like a big deal?" Scott said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at both Allison and Styles for help, both of which were trying not to bust out laughing.

Whack! Stiles head shot forward as his dad cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were supposed to get him to tell her everything, you didn't," his father replied soberly before taking another bite of his vegetarian lasagna. "Besides, it's not nice to laugh at your friends."

Stiles was almost sure he heard Derek chuckle, but by the time he glanced at the Alpha Derek was thoroughly engrossed in finding the perfect piece of garlic bread.

* * *

Stiles' plan to avoid any dad on Derek time had worked. Between Melissa's string of questions and the Argents (who always made his dad slightly awkward), his dad had yet to spend any real time with Derek. Stiles was now sitting on the bench on the back porch, legs lying across Derek's lap.

"Well, that went better than expected. No gun getting pulled, no wolfing out, and besides the fact that Scott is still an idiot…"

"Hey!" Scott called from the lounge chair he shared with Allison.

Stiles just looked at him before continuing. "…still an idiot for not telling his mom about Dr. Deaton, everything went fine."

Scott shrugged, "I just wanted her to think something was normal about my life."

"Please we passed on normal before you were bitten. That just took us past odd and straight to crazy town," Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. "Fortunately for all of us, crazy town is full of obnoxiously attractive werewolves and hunters."

Allison smiled broadly, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Stiles replied as he flipped around so he could cuddle more with Derek. "Beside, with you around my Scott babysitting time is cut in half."

Scott sat up and looked like he was about to say something to defend himself but Allison planted a kiss on his lips and he laid back down, pulling her with him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, who had been strangely silent. "You okay?" Stiles whispered. "Because you look like you're either gonna throw up or start talking about seeing dead people. Or let out some long string of prophetic curse words…which is actually something I wouldn't mind seeing at somep-"

"Shut up Stiles." Ah, Derek's old catchphrase. Stiles smiled in spite of himself. He loved hearing Derek tell him to shut up.

"Um, not gonna happen. What up with you anyway?"

"Your dad," he started, but spoke up so that Allison and Scott could hear him as well. "Well, all of your parents. They are…well they are discussing how to handle the situation."

"Handle it? What do you mean?" Allison asks.

Scott has turned his head sideways, obviously trying to listen to the adults inside. His face pales, "He means how to deal with the idea of werewolf… mating." Scott's voice trembles and he gasps out the last word.

Allison and Stiles share a look before turning back to their respective werewolves. Stiles in the one who voices the question, "And what exactly is the problem?"

Derek looks nervous again, and it's not as cute this time. "Werewolves mating with humans is fairly normal occurrence, even same-gendered coupling. But it's not without its share of difficulties. It puts the humans in harm's way, makes them more open to interference from other supernatural beings, and to some extent makes them not entirely human."

Allison blinked a few times. "So you're saying that sleeping with a werewolf is going to make me less human."

"Not exactly, it's not about the sex. When a werewolf mates they form a mental bond with their partner. It's weak at first and develops gradually over time, but with fully bonded pairs there have cases of one partner being able to feel the emotions, thoughts, and memories of the other, and occasionally it is a mutual ability."

"So bonding with a wolf is going to make me into Professor Xavier? I'm not shaving my head," Stiles said, his mouth running without really any thought behind it.

"Maybe, maybe not. Normally the bond is more of an emergency signal. You know if your partner is in great fear or anger, and can tell if they are in pain. Beyond that it's impossible to know what will happen. It's even harder to tell with human mates."

Scott looked as confused and concerned as Allison and Stiles. Apparently this was all new information to him. Stiles assumed that Derek had told him before and Scott hadn't been paying attention, or he'd forgotten due to the multiple concussions and head injuries he'd incurred since then.

"Well, what are they saying?" Allison asked.

"Nothing, your mom heard us talking about it," Scott replied with a sigh.

"Ok, totally not fair that they get to be adult and have someone with superpowers. That was our one advantage against the old people!" Stiles yelled out, hoping his father could hear, and looked pointedly through the glass of the back door.

"Um, should I like be worried about this?" Allison asked. She is gripping Scott's hand tightly, but her eyes are locked on Derek. Stiles, knowing how she is feeling, forces himself to stay silent. Which was very hard for him.

"I don't think so, at least not yet," Derek replied. "You two haven't been together that long and Scott is so newly turned that he probably won't be able to start bonding for at least another year."

Allison seemed to relax at that and she pulled Scott back down on the lounge chair.

"The same goes for Jackson and Lydia," Derek continued. "Although I'm not sure how her immunity will play into the bond or her ability to have cubs. And of course we haven't been together long enough." He says as he tangles his fingers with Stiles'.

Stiles felt both relieved and somewhat disappointed that he wasn't going to become a psychic anytime soon. Sometimes he felt like the only person without superpowers, although technically Lydia's immunity and genius weren't superpowers and neither were Allison's hunter abilities. Stiles could sense that a change of topic was needed but before he could say anything Scott spoke up.

"Derek, what does it mean when someone smells gray?"

Stiles looked at his best friend for a second, realized he had said gray and not gay, and dropped the first four comments that had popped into his head about designer cologne and lube. Scott had explained to Stiles that he had started to associate certain scents with colors lately, and that he knew what some meant, but was having trouble figuring out others.

"Normally gray scents are those of loneliness, depression, and sadness," Derek said. Most people wouldn't be able to tell but Stiles could see in Derek's eyes that he was concerned. "Who did you smell that smelt gray?"

"Um, well it was last night on the way to the party. Isaac smelled like it for a while, but it wasn't very long then he went back to his normal smell."

Derek stiffened and Stiles knew why immediately. Derek felt personally responsible for the well-being of his pack, physically and mentally. If Isaac wasn't doing well, he'd need to do something, which meant Stiles needed to do something.

"Um, did you ever think that maybe he's just not really over the fact his mom, dad, and brother are all dead? That he basically doesn't have any family," this brought a soft growl out of Derek and Stiles quickly added "Outside of the pack that is."

The others looked at him, silently telling him to continue. Not that shutting up was ever really something Stiles did.

"Look, I know he joined the pack to feel powerful, to not be alone. But most of the time we are together we are either in crisis mood or we are coupled up. I know I am as bad about it as y'all but Matt and Danny, Lydia and Jackson, you two, and us, that most of the pack. Sure Erica and Boyd are single and the three hang out, but that's not the same as having someone. Trust me I know. That how I felt until I got with Derek. Someone should really talk to him."

"I'm the Alpha, it's my responsibility."

"True, but do you really think you can Alpha this away?" Stiles asked. "Isaac looks up to you, like a big brother or something. Probably since he lost his own. You're gonna need to talk to him like that, not as his Alpha and leader."

Derek looked at his boyfriend for a minute before nodding. He gently leaned down and kissed Stiles' forehead. "I knew you'd be a good mate."


	12. Living Arrangements

_**Sorry that my post rate is slower than normal. Been super busy and had writers block on this one. Be prepared for something more supernatural to come in the next few chapters. Summer is almost upon the pack and when a group vacation is planned, things don't go even close to according to plan.**_

_**We get lots of Melissa, Stiles, and Isaac this chapter, three of my favorite characters.**_

_**Thanks to my followers/favoriters: ChaseSavannah, Silverwolf100, RadiantRevan, Miia90, Chelle2183, 15cwhitmire, and L . **_

_**And thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Ranchan-akari: Glad you liked the parents talking. I kinda think it's odd they don't include Melissa and the Sheriff (whose name I can't find anywhere!) in on the secret. I know it would be hard on them but come on, the long run having a nurse and a sheriff on your side has got to be good.**_

_**Pinkfire101: Glad you enjoyed it! Here is the update for ya!**_

_**Fire dragonheart: As always, thanks for reading!**_

_**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: Thanks! I adore you!**_

_**Read, rate, review, and share! Thanks!**_

* * *

Melissa McCall had taken her son's lycanthropy harder than she let on. After her ex-husband had left, she had promised herself that she would do everything in her power to make sure he had a normal, happy, and safe life. She wanted to protect him from people who would hurt him like his father had. But now Scott was going to constantly be put in danger; both from being discovered and harmed by the mortal world and from beings that knew and belonged to the supernatural realm. And she couldn't do anything about it; but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he was as protected as possible. Which meant protecting his friends...pack, she corrected herself mentally.

Talking with the Sheriff and the Argents helped to an extent, being able to share the weight of this with them, and Dr. Deaton had phoned to lend his support as well. . The Logans, Matt's parents, and the Mahealanis, Danny's parents, were both friendly with Melissa from the few times she'd met them and they always spoke at Lacrosse games. They didn't yet know about their son's involvement with the local werewolf pack, but she was moving towards having them being told; getting the other parents to help her convince Derek to tell them. The Whittemore's and the Martin's were another story. Both were from the more wealthy side of Beacon Hills and very involved in the local social scene; Melissa knew of them and could point them out but hadn't spoken to either couple in years, since their kids were in elementary school together. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had a more complicated home life.

Which brought her to her mission today, and why she was making the lone drive towards a rather shabby looking set of apartment buildings. Scott had told her that Isaac and Boyd had been put up in one of them after Derek turned them; the Alpha was also paying for the housing. Erica was staying with her mother still, but apparently the women was both physically and verbally abusive, which even for a werewolf was going to be hard to deal with. Melissa was not about to allow two barely 16 year old boys to continue to live on their own or that poor girl to deal with her mother; even if they could deadlift a small car. She knew that by improving the pack, she improved Scott's life.

Melissa parked her car outside the apartment and walked towards it purposefully, she knew the boys were there, she'd made Scott call and check. And they weren't staying any longer.

Her knock on the door went unanswered, but her following pounding and yelling of both of their names was different. Soon a tall young man with shaggy dirty blond hair answered the door in a tank top and athletic shorts. Rubbing his eyes, she had obviously woken him up. It was almost three pm on Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the boy, Isaac she reminded herself, said.

"Isaac, I'm not sure if you remember me. My name is Melissa McCall, I'm Scott's mother and be extension part of your pack, we met at the Logan's when we had dinner a few months ago," she said. She had rehearsed this a few times, knowing that convincing two normal teenage boys to do anything was difficult and that this would be more. "You and Boyd need to gather your things and come with me."

Isaac shook his head and looked at her, confusion spread across his face. "Uh, look lady..." he started.

"Firstly, you will call me Mrs. McCall or Melissa if you really want. Secondly, you will not back talk or I will be calling a certain surly Alpha. Thirdly, why haven't you let me?"

Isaac looked shocked at the mention of Derek and stepped back as Melissa walked in. The apartment was as shabby on the inside as the out and hadn't been kept very clean, not that she expected better from two teenage werewolves with no supervision. She saw that someone had been sleeping on the couch and assumed it was Isaac since it was currently empty.

"Isaac, I will say this one more time, and that is it before I make the call," Melissa said, pulling on every ounce of her mother-voice. "You and Boyd need to gather your things and come with me. You are no longer going to be living here. Now move."

Isaac's eyes flashed amber, a darker version of Scott's gold, for a moment before took a step away from Melissa and headed through a door to the side of the room, one that appeared to be a bedroom. Melissa could hear voices, one loud and confused and another lower that didn't sound awake; soon both voices were loud enough she caught words, but not full sentences. After a few moments another teen, this one just as tall but broad at the shoulders with dark skin, walked out of the room, Isaac right at his shoulder. He pulled on a shirt as he looked over Melissa.

"Mrs. McCall, it's see you again," Boyd said as he extended a hand to her, which she shook quickly. "I don't know what's going on buy Isaac seems to think you are asking us to move out of her and to come with you."

"Isaac is correct. The two of you need to gather your things, you are being moved to move suitable accommodations," Melissa replied patiently. Patience was something Melissa McCall had too spare. Between Scott and Stiles (who she thought of as a second son), she had been forced to learn patience with teenage boys. "Boyd, you will be moving in with Dr. Deaton. He has an apartment down on Main Street near the clinic and a spare bedroom. Erica will be moving in with Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski, while Isaac you will be moving into my guest room."

As she spoke, she cleared off a few bags of day old (or older) fast food from a chair and sat down.

"Please begin gathering your things. I have to be on shift in two hours and we still need to collect Erica and get you all settled." She looked calm and watched the boys both start to reach for their pockets. "Oh don't bother calling Derek. He is in full agreement with me; well he is now at least. And I somehow doubt either of you want to bother him.

Not knowing what to say, both boys retreated to the bedroom and after a few shared words both began to pack. Melissa had known she would win using the Derek card, but hadn't wanted to throw it out first. If she was going to watch over the pack as she intended to, then they needed to respect her.

* * *

Convincing Erica to move out of her mom's house was easier than Isaac had expected. The offer to move in with Stiles and the Sheriff, and to some extent Derek, was a welcome change to her mother. Erica and Isaac had spent some time comparing horrible parent stories after joining the pack, Boyd had listened and seemed to understand but hadn't offered any of his own tales. From what Isaac could make out, Momma Reyes was one of those people who ignored anything that didn't directly affect her, and hated anything she couldn't ignore. So the best Erica could hope for was to be ignored, neglected, and forgotten, the worst was being the target of all her mother's anger.

That was something the two shared, they both dove into things head first, never holding anything back. It was something Isaac admired about his blond pack mate, and hated about her mother. Erica completely gave herself to anything now that she was in control of her body. Before all she did was try and stay invisible and to get through the day without having any episodes. Isaac knew who she was before she turned, while they weren't friends, or even friendly, they weren't antagonistic and they had enough classes together that they had spoken a few times. After the bite she had thrown herself into her role as the lone female wolf, had made over her sexuality and style in a matter of days, and never let anything go. She latched on and just held on with all her might.

Melissa had dropped Boyd off at Dr. Deaton's apartment. He was waiting for the boy and Boyd seemed at ease about the situation. 'Then again he always seems at ease' Isaac thought, 'I wish I could be that way and not this pile of issues.' Derek had met them there and after a conversation about rules, had followed Melissa to the Stilinski's.

He currently sat on the couch waiting for Melissa to finish her conversation with Erica and the Sheriff about house rules. Derek was listening to the conversation taking place at the kitchen table from where he stood in the corner.

"Hey Isaac, come take a walk with me?" Stiles said as he walked into the room, pulling on a red sweatshirt as he went.

"What? Why?" Isaac and Stiles had an odd relationship, it was somewhere between antagonistic siblings and arch-enemies.

"Because I need to not be here when they tell Erica we are sharing a bathroom and I somehow doubt you want that either," he said. A growl came from the other room that pitched up into an annoyed whimper, Erica had overheard Stiles comment. The human boy's eyes went wide and he darted for the door; Isaac was only a few steps behind him.

They walked in silence for few minutes, which was unusually sine Stiles never shut up. Isaac glanced at the other boy and found Stiles staring at him, chewing on his bottom lip. Stiles quickly turned his head which caused Isaac to grin. The boy obviously had something to say and was trying to be polite.

"Would you just say it already," Isaac sighed. "I can feel you monologue in my head and it's just as annoying and twice as confusing."

Stiles let out a sigh of his own. "First off, monologuing is what bad guys do before the reveal their evil intentions. I wax poetically or ramble or at worst rant."

"Wax poetically?" Isaac replied, earning him a glare that held none of the power of his Alpha's but was still pointed.

"Secondly, I told Scott and Derek last weekend I would talk to you...about the whole smelling gray thing. Not that I really know what that means, but apparently Derek says it means you're like depressed or lonely or something, and we just can't have that."

Isaac stopped walking and just starred at the boy. After a few moments he sighed and moved to sit on the curb, letting his hands fall into his hands. "You know, I didn't really want to talk about this right?"

"Yeah, I figured. But I also knew I could get it out of you if I had to."

"So basically you're gonna annoy me into saying something and then make assumptions based on that until you get close enough or I get tired of you?"

"Um, well when you put it that way it sounds so negative."

"No it sounds like getting Stiles'd," Isaac groaned. Lydia had coined the term after the other boy had convinced her into going to a comic book store. Apparently, talking people into submission was Stiles thing.

"Ok, I am going to ignore the fact you basically just said my name was coined to mean annoying someone to death, I will talk to Lydia later about that, and move on to the topic at hand. Why are you all...gray smelling?"

Isaac didn't respond for a few minutes. He knew that if he didn't answer Stiles that the boy would make his boyfriend come and talk to Isaac, and Isaac was scared of the Alpha. Not in the way he had been scared that his dad would hurt him, but just a general uneasiness and caution.

"Look, I don't know about the gray thing...I haven't been a wolf as long as Scott so I'm not sure what he is smelling on me," Isaac said. "I'm just not sure where I fit in the pack I guess. Everyone has someone; you and Derek, Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson, Matt and Danny. Boyd and Erica don't need anyone really, or at least don't show it. I wanted to be in the pack for the power to not be hurt again, but now I see that there is a lot more to it."

Stiles sat down next to him on the curb and bumped shoulders with him, Isaac felt more at ease with the boy close. Isaac had noticed that the wolves, and by extension the human packmates, were becoming more and more tactile. More hugs, high fives, cuddling, hands on shoulders, and rubbing against each other like Stiles had just done. Derek had explained that it allowed them to share their scent with each other and provide comfort; that the wolf in them wanted to touch and be touched by its pack.

"Look, I get it. I was the single one in the group like, forever," Stiles said with a half grin. "But just because you haven't found a mate yet, doesn't mean you aren't part of our pack. We... and I'm including myself in that 'We' which seems strange... we care about you Isaac. You are our brother and we only want the best for you. The pack bond is about being there for each other. The strength of the pack is all about the strength of the individuals in the group coming together to support each other."

Isaac looked at the other boy; his eyes narrow as if appraising him. "And how do you know all of this? You aren't a wolf..."

"But I'm mated to one, am best friends with another, and spend so much time with the rest of you that I might as well. Plus I've been reading a bunch of books that Derek and Dr. Deaton had about werewolves and pack dynamics." Stiles gave a have shrug and moved on. "But how I know it isn't really important. What's important is that you know that you aren't alone in any of this. You have me and Derek and the rest of the pack. You staying at Scott's aren't an accident you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asks, his eyes wet from what the boy was saying.

"Ok I'll explain but I want you to hear everything before I take questions ok?" Stiles replied, Isaac nodded slowly.

"Well, when Scott's mom told my dad, Derek, and Dr. Deaton...who that's a lot of D's...anyway, when she told all the D's that she wanted to get you three into better living conditions they had to figure out where y'all should go. Scott and I were listening in, but Derek obviously knew.

"So obviously Danny, Matt, Jackson, and Lydia's parents are all clueless, the Argents are just not happening, and Derek really doesn't have any place except a burnt out shell in the forest and the Lair, neither of which are great option for three teenagers. So my dad, and Melissa, and Dr. Deaton each volunteered to take one of you in. Derek is going to take the money he was using for your apartment plus some and split it to cover the costs.

"Erica was the hardest, she couldn't go stay with the doctor by herself, that would be weird for everyone, and Mel wasn't sure about her staying at her house. My dad knew that Erica and I get on ok, plus she could use a good male role model who isn't Derek (not that he is much a role model really, even if I do hate to say it), and since I'm doing the whole dating guys things right now it's not really an issue to have a rather attractive girl living with us.

"Then it was just you and Boyd. Derek was the one who made the decision to you be at the McCall's. And I quote 'He needs to be reminded what a real family looks like. That family isn't about hate, or control, or anger. That it's about love, and support, and kindness. He can do that at the McCall's, and then with the pack.' Mel agreed, Deaton agreed, Scott and I agreed (although I'm not sure Derek cared if we did); so you are there and Boyd is at Deaton's."

Isaac took a few moments to try and process what the other boy had said. It was a lot to take it but he replied quicker than Stiles had expected.

"So I'm staying with the McCall's because I come from a messed up family and I'm broken or something. That's great. Thanks for making me feel more...gray." Isaac stood as he said this and started to walk away. His eyes had tears coming down them as he stormed away, hoping the other boy hadn't been able to see him cry.

Stiles raced after him and stepped in front of him. "No! Listen, you are there because he wants you to understand what's already around you. The fact the pack loves you, even if you are a big idiot. Look Derek told me that he choose you, all three of you new wolves, not because you were the best candidates, or because you were the most desperate. He said there were people who fit both categories. He said you were the ones who were most deserving of the abilities, most needing of the pack, and potential to be better than what you were. He wanted to take any weakness and turn it into strength. "

Isaac let out what could have been a whimper and hung his head, wiping his wet eyes and hiding his tears from the other boy. He knew his two packmates reasons for joining. He rattled them off quickly along with his own. "For Boyd, it was sense of purpose and a place to belong, for Erica it was about a way to find control of her own body and life, and for me it was the strength to not be hurt again."

"...No, for you it was a family. That's what Derek wanted to give you." Stiles' voice was low and soft. He wrapped his arms around the other boy as he said this. Isaac stood still for a moment before returning the hug, awkwardly at first, but with more conviction after a short time. Stiles could hear some small sobs coming out of his packmate, and prayed that he had said the right thing.

* * *

Scott had made his way to the Stilinski house that evening for dinner and to pick up Isaac. Melissa had been called in earlier than she expected to work and had been forced to leave while Isaac and Stiles were on their walk. So Scott now found himself sitting at the Stilinski kitchen table with Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Derek, and the Sheriff. A few pizza boxes covered the table, a few more were already empty on the kitchen counter; teenagers ate a lot, teenage wolves ate even more.

Derek looked around the table and while he didn't smile, he did allow the corners of his mouth to twitch up. He realized that Melissa, Alan, and the Sheriff had been right to bring the young wolves into real homes. Erica already seemed more at ease, less guarded, and Isaac…well Isaac seemed connected to the others in a way that he hadn't before. He still had a gray tint to his smell, but it was secondary to his normally warm brown earthy smell; Derek could also smell Stiles' scent on the young wolf. At first this was irritating, having his mate's smell on another wolf; but he saw now how Isaac sat a little closer to Stiles than was necessary. He watched how Isaac would lean into Stiles shoulder occasionally, normally right before he spoke. He could see that Stiles did the same to Isaac whenever he saw the other boy begin to shrink into himself.

Derek hadn't been around a large pack in a while but remembered how his family had been the same way. Physically showing their support and love for each other more than normal people did. He had notice some of the couples and close friends in his current pack doing it, but now he saw that the tactile aspect of the pack was leaking into all the relationships. His inner wolf huffed in pleasure at that. The pack was growing up and he could feel the bond between them all strengthening, becoming closer and closer to what he had experienced as a child.

Scott, sitting on the other side of Isaac seemed to understand that the insecure young wolf need encouragement in a way he hadn't gotten before. Derek watched as Scott would pump Isaac's shoulder, slap his back, and play fight with the boy. Erica on the other side of Scott was doing the same, kicking Isaac under the table like an annoyed sister and pushing Scott into the boy. The Sheriff started to try and calm the kids but thought better of it and instead moved to clear another empty box of pizza from the table. Derek did let a smile appear from this, even the non-pack members of their group were starting to understand how close the teens were.

Derek felt a hand tangle with his and he looked over at Stiles, who smiled up at him. His inner wolf howled with pride in his mate for making his packmates emotionally. Derek couldn't agree with his wolf more.


	13. Wolfcation

_**I'm sorry for the delay in posting. Life got crazy for a minute and then I had some serious writers block. But to make up for it, I'm giving you something special. Smut! But not here. This story will remain entirely T+, but check out my other story called "Rated S for Sterek" to see what happens during our favorite couples first time.**_

_**Anyway, starting a new storyline here, gonna be more supernatural in basis and probably last a few chapters. I'm also still working on my companion piece to this story about Val and the Millbury gang, but can't decide if it's worth posting. Would y'all read it?**_

_**Thanks to my new followers/favoriters: ChrisVigilante, Cigam D'Liw, Romioneluverr, Nicole Lace, BlueDog9, Nix Goddesses of the Night, Nayara Vanni, ChaseSavannah, kya-brightshadow, SkittleBomb, and Xahndra.**_

_**A big shout out to my reviewers:**_

_**Fire Dragonheart: Thanks, keep reading!**_

_**No pen names left: Thanks! Glad you liked it.**_

_**Michelle3737: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. It was a pain to write, but I liked how it turned out.**_

_**As always, read, share, rate, and review!**_

* * *

Isaac had no idea how Stiles had done it, but he seriously wanted to give the other teen a huge wolfie hug. Isaac hadn't been on a vacation in years, sense before his mother was killed, and even then it had normally been to some Military memorial or battle site, or something his dad and Camden would enjoy. Isaac just wanted to have fun and run around on the battle fields or climb on the memorials, which had led to more than a few black eyes and heavier than necessary spankings. So, vacations weren't exactly something Isaac had fond memories of.

This felt different; he was going with his new family, his pack, not with his ass of a father. They were going to the beach for the first two weeks of summer vacation instead of some boring battlefield. He had seen Stiles pack a dozen board games, a volleyball net, Frisbees, a football, and his Xbox; not to mention Danny, Matt, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, and himself all bringing their Lacrosse gear. This wasn't going to be all about Camden; it was about being together as a pack; which now included the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall (or Melissa as she insisted the pack call her).

Derek had rented three SUV's for the trip each being driven by one of the adult members of the pack. The girls had immediately piled into the large red Escalade and dragged Melissa over to it, claiming that they need girl time. Lydia had also decreed a no couples rule for the ride to and from, and sense most of the pack were completely terrified of Lydia, they agreed, thus splitting up Danny and Matt, Jackson and Lydia, Scott and Allison, and Derek and Stiles. Stiles complained about not getting to ride with Derek (and even louder when he realized he would be riding with his dad) but a short conversation with the Alpha, a conversation that included the phrase "I promise to make it up to," and Stiles dragged Matt, Scott, and Isaac over towards the Silver Tahoe that his dad was standing by. Which left Jackson, Danny, and Boyd in the black Land Rover that was obviously meant for Derek to drive.

So, two hours later, Isaac found himself sitting behind Matt and next to Scott and Stiles as the Sheriff drove towards the cost. Matt was asleep in the front seat, and Isaac was doing his best to fall asleep, but was having trouble as Scott and Stiles argued about something related to Star Trek or Star Wars or Stargate or Star something, Isaac had no idea and was doing his best to block them out. His wolf hearing wasn't helping though, picking up the conversation over his headphones which were currently blasting Cobrastyle by the Teddybears.

"Look, Stargate makes the most sense. The work out all the science for you as the go through the movie and shows," Stiles was arguing. "They explain how everything works; they even dumb it down so everyone can understand." Stiles gave his best friend a pointed look when he said 'everyone'

"Dude, shut up," Scott said, shoving Stiles into the door, probably a little harder than was necessary. "What makes sense about ancient Egyptian gods creating wormholes to all kinds of other worlds, not to mention those weird robot things that tried to eat everything, or the whole ascension thing?"

"Yeah because Star Trek makes any more sense," Stiles said, rubbing his shoulder. "Three reasons why it doesn't: The Borg, Tribbles, and Q. None of those things make any goddamn sense."

"You know I always like the one with the little green guy," the Sheriff added, obviously trying a little too hard. "What was his name? Yeti?"

"Yoda?" Stiles asked shock apparent on his face. "Dad, nothing about Star Wars makes sense. It's like the future meets the past meets magic and technology. It's awesome and all, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I mean, giant slug creature who can be strangled by a chick in a metal bikini are the kinds of the crime world," Scott add, his face just as shocked as his best friend. "And there are giant fish guys who apparently can only state the obvious."

"It's a Trap!" Stiles said, doing his best impression of Admiral Ackbar. "Well duh, they just shot your spaceship out of the sky with one shot, yeah it's a trap thanks for clarifying that for us. Now can you actually lead this giant shit storm before we all die?"

Isaac caught the Sheriff's eye in the mirror and rolled his eyes. "Ok, well I have no idea what y'all are talking about. I just liked the little green guy who talked funny." With that the Sheriff went back to driving.

Isaac allowed the wave of nonsense chatter wash over him and shut his eyes. He was asleep a few minutes later and didn't wake up again until they reached the beach.

* * *

Matt was not excited about the drive. He had planned on spending it curled up in the backseat, talking to/sleeping on Danny, and maybe talking with Allison about some additional training on ranged weapons. Matt had picked up using the rifle and bow better than Danny or Lydia, and was almost as good as Stiles. Stiles had surprised everyone with his knowledge of weapons and had been able to sometimes outshoot Allison when they were both using handguns. He had been handling them and shooting them since he was a kid he had explained, blaming a slightly irresponsible father who didn't know how to bond with his son. Allison was much better with her bows and crossbows than she was with guns, so they normally did pretty equally.

Matt wanted to be more than just one of the pack techies, so Allison was helping them all with knife fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and ranged weapons training. For now, that was enough for Matt though he had been thinking more and more lately about asking Derek for the bite. He and Danny had talked about it, and both were interested in it, but were putting it off for the time being. He assumed that Allison and Stiles had been going through similar though processes over the last few months, but they hadn't really had time to talk about it. Maybe Matt could get them together during the trip and they could have a human's only pack meeting.

Matt had slept most of the trip, claiming the front seat and putting on his earphones, cranking the music loud enough to drown out the others. . Jack, Sheriff Stilinski that is, wasn't someone Matt spent much time with and he knew next to nothing about the man. He actually liked Scott and Stiles, they were funny, and had always gone out of their way to included him (well once they got over their stupid idea he was controlling the Kanima and once he realized Allison was way too into Scott to be worth the hassle), but he wasn't really in the mood for their particularly form of friend babbleIsaac on the other hand was pretty much a mystery to him; they stood on opposite sides of the pack most times. Isaac was a wolf, and one that for the most part stayed out of Matt's section of the pack dynamic. Matt was a tech, a researcher, a spy when needed; Isaac was muscle and a goofy grin. It's not that didn't get along, they had never had so much as a single disagreement, but they didn't talk that much or hang out. They may have been pack, but they weren't really friends.

Matt only woke up when they pulled up to the two condos they would be sharing for the trip. Derek had wanted them all to stay in one place, but 13 people in one house just wasn't gonna work. So two neighboring beach condos had been rented and they'd been sorted into the different houses. Mrs. McCall (Melissa! He had to remember to call her Melissa) would stay in one with Erica, Lydia, Allison, Danny, and Matt, while the Sheriff took Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson. No one was really sure where Derek would stay but Matt was fairly confident that Stiles' bed wouldn't be empty. Danny had started to whine about being stuck with the girls until Matt pointed out they could share a bed this way, the girls would be much cleaner, and Melissa would be a better cook than the Sheriff.

The condos were both two stories, with large window and balconies on both floors. White walls shone in the afternoon sun under the pale green tile roof. Behind them Matt could see sand dunes and the ocean, the waves kicking up water on the beach and filling it with the smell of salt even to Matt's human nose. Seeing the ocean always makes Matt excited, it reminded him of being back in San Francisco and spending time on Baker Beach and in the Warf. He just loved being near it. He felt more alive and more at peace with the world. Matt was in general a really happy, laid back guy, it's why he and Danny got along so well; but he also had a tendency to get stuck in his head while appearing to just relax. The ocean got rid of all that and he was just there.

They were staying outside of town called Golden's Beach. Golden's Beach was a little smaller than Beacon Hills and was known for nothing but being a quiet, relaxing small town that attracted a small tourist population. Matt had never been but he'd looked it up when they'd started making plans and thought it had potential for some fun. If nothing else, Matt would get a good tan and spend time with his friends.

He climbed out of the Tahoe and immediately found himself wrapped up in Danny's arms.

"Last one in the water has to give Scott a flea bath!" Jackson yelled as he took off for the beach, his shirt and shoes already flying.

"That was one time!" Scott yelled as he chased after the other wolf.

Matt and Danny followed grinning; running and keeping pace with Stiles and Lydia, being out run by the wolves and Allison, and surprisingly being followed by Melissa who was dragging the Sheriff along by one hand. Matt filed that away to talk about at some point, he knew Danny and Lydia both liked playing matchmaker.

* * *

After a half hour or so of running around the beach like a bunch of puppies, which is the only way Danny was able to describe the wolves enthusiasm, the teens and their two adult chaperons made their way back to the condos. Wet and laughing, the pack found the three cars already unloaded and the bags sorted into the two condos' living rooms. The spread out to find bedrooms, to unpack, and to change out of their now soaked clothes. Derek was nowhere in sight, but that didn't surprise anyone. Derek had a way of disappearing and reappearing that made Danny wonder if Alpha's had even more supernatural abilities than other wolves.

Danny and Matt had somehow ended up in a bedroom on the second floor on the back of the house, with a large balcony overlooking the sea. The room was large, held a huge bed, a flat screen TV, and an en suite bathroom, which Matt and Danny had taken advantage of to clean up. Danny was just finishing his shower and walked out onto the balcony, a towel wrapped around his waist. Matt was shirtless and leaning on the railing, a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips, enjoying the sun on skin. The Hawaiian teen watched his boyfriends tan skin shine in the later afternoon light as the boy stood, eye's closed to the world, just enjoying the warmth. Danny walked up behind him and wrapped the shorter boy in his arms, nuzzling into his neck.

It had been 4 months since they had gotten together and Danny couldn't have been happier; it was the first time he was in a relationship that hadn't started with sex or involved way too many secrets. He and Matt were open about everything, and ever since Melissa and the Sheriff had convinced Derek that some more of the parents need to be told, both of them didn't have to lie to their families anymore. Danny's mom and dad had taken the news surprisingly well, and had told him the trusted him, wanted him to be safe, but knew that if cared about this and had made up his mind they weren't going to be able to stop him from helping. They had made him promise to keep them in the loop, and the said if he wanted the bite they'd have to talk about it as a family first. Matt's parents had been equally understanding, his dad was a little shocked but moved on quickly; his mom just nodded knowingly, asked a few questions, and then kissed both Danny and Matt on the check and told them to make her proud. Danny still wasn't sure what that was about.

Matt leaned back into Danny's arms and smiled up at his boyfriend; Danny looked down and smiled back. The sun was drying the last of the shower's water off of him and he loved the feel of it on his skin. He leaned down and kissed Matt deeply, turned the other teen around and pressing him into the railing. Hands began to wonder as they both heard a wolf whistle and loud giggling from below.

The exchanged annoyed looks and leaned over the railing to see Lydia, Allison, and Erica all giggling up at them and making obnoxious cooing sounds. Matt, never a predictable one, looked up at Danny with a devious smile. Danny was immediately worried, but didn't have time to react when Matt grabbed the towel off his hips and threw it down at the shocked girls. Danny jumped back out of site and ran for the room, a laughing Matt not far behind. The girls were cheering Matt's name from below as Danny pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs and jeans. He gave Matt a scathing look, which immediately disappeared when Matt pulled him into another kiss.

"Matt, Danny!" Melissa called form below. "It's time to go to dinner!"

A few minutes later, a grinning Matt and a slightly abashed Danny made their way down stairs only to see that the towel had been hung from one of the rafters in the living room. Across it "Thank you Matt" in large black letters; Danny immediately groaned. The girls were all gathered at the door, dressed in nice clothes for the evening out. None of them spoke of the earlier involuntary flashing but they shared knowing grins. The worst part, Melissa was smiling just as much as the others.

* * *

Stiles sits back and rubs his belly, moaning over how full he is. Dinner had been great, all you can eat seafood and pasta at a local beach cantina, lots of chips and dip, and orange soda, which was Stiles' favorite. He looked around the table and saw that the others were also happily rubbing their own food babies and looking content. Lydia and Melissa were the only ones who didn't appear about to fall into a food coma, but looked happy as they talked about the next day's activities with Danny and Matt. Apparently Lydia wanted to buy Danny a new towel for some reason, a reason that had Matt grinning widely and Danny looking murderous. 'Hmmm, if I wasn't so full and half unconscious from food intake, I'd try and figure out what the hell they are talking about.'

Derek cleared his throat from where he sat next to Stiles, his hand sitting on Stiles' thigh.

"So, we are here for two weeks, something you should all thank Stiles for at some point," he gave his mate a pointed look and then continued. "I know you all want to have fun, and we will, but we have to keep up with training. Allison and the Sheriff will continue to work with all of us on armed and unarmed fighting." Stiles gave his dad a look at this, they hadn't talked about him helping with training, but it made sense. "Danny, Lydia, and Matt are going to be giving you all a crash course in computer hacking and some basic things you should all know about surveillance. Styles will be going over things that he has learned from Dr. Deaton that he thinks will be useful. The wolves will be working on our own as well to strengthen your fighting ability…"

"You Wolf-Fu as it may be," Stiles interrupted earning him a few laughs and a scowl from the Alpha, which he promptly ignored and went back to rubbing his stomach.

"…as I was saying, we will be working on instinct based fighting and learning to control those instincts as well as when to use them."

"So when exactly are we going to be having fun?" Lydia asked, queen bee mode full engaged.

"Well, the non-physical stuff should just be a couple afternoons. We'll do training in the mornings and you'll have every afternoon off." Stiles could see what was going on and he smiled to himself. Derek was trying hard to be a good Alpha, he wasn't ordering them around as much, he was giving them free time, and time to bond as a pack. 'He is getting much better at this, I should reward him' Stiles thought.

"But we aren't starting tomorrow," Stiles said, giving Derek a look. "Tomorrow is a free day to settle in and to explore town. We can start boot camp the day after."

Derek glared at him for a minute but nodded, "Fine, one free day. But no one goes anywhere alone and always let Melissa, Jack, or I know where you are going first."

The teens began to talk excitedly about the next day, some making plans to relax or sunbath, others wanting to go into town for shopping. Stiles was going to spend most of it with Derek, just being with him. They'd probably watch bad TV, Stiles would go over his materials from Dr. Deaton, and Derek would read or just sit silently watching Stiles. They had fallen into a fairly consistent routine where Stiles would busy himself and babble and Derek would read and make appropriate noises when asked a question…or just growl and scowl if he was in a bad mood. Stiles didn't mind either option, both meant Derek was listening to him and around him. More and more Stiles was enjoying his time with Derek. It was becoming more than just a crush or a casual relationship; Stiles had known that being a mate of a wolf was a permanent thing when he went into it, but he was only now starting to really understand what that meant.

"So who's up for dessert?" Stiles asked, everyone else groaned but he noticed that more than one wolf picked up the dessert menu.

* * *

Danny was enjoying being able to sleep in and not worry about anything. After dinner the night before the pack had piled into the boy's condo (his own temporary residence had been deemed the "girl's condo" even though both he and Matt were staying there) and watched stupid summer vacation movies until late into the night. Matt drug Danny home around 1am but neither slept until almost 3am. Today was the free day and he was going with Lydia, Jackson, and Matt to go shopping. It felt oddly like a double date, but sense he'd been friends with Lydia and Jackson sense he was in kindergarten he didn't really mind. He actually enjoyed watching Lydia shop, it was like watching a Olympic level athlete in their element; Jackson was only a step behind Lydia most times, knowing almost as much as she did about fashion, sales, and what was trendy. Between the two of them Danny never really had to worry about shopping, just grab one and hit the mall and he always ended up with a couple great new outfits.

After getting the embarrassing towel purchase out of the way, and trying to deflect Jackson's questions about why he needed a new towel, Danny didn't really plan on buying anything during the day. He figured if something caught his eye, he'd get it, otherwise he was happy just spending time with Matt and his friends. Matt wasn't much of a shopper himself, but he did like looking in the few art galleries they passed and found a couple old photographs at a second hand store that he thought were cool. Lydia had already purchased a few things, plus made Jackson buy the whole pack matching t-shirts that said "Howling at the Moon at Gogo Beach" which was apparently a slogan of a local bar. Danny had raised his eyebrow at the slightly tacky shirt but Lydia said it was "Hipster Chic."

After lunch they hit up a street that had local vendors selling crafts and other small items. Danny wondered over to a stall that for some reason caught his eye and began looking over the assorted jewelry. Behind the stall was a man in his mid to late 60's, with long wavy gray hair, tanned caramel colored skin, and who appeared to be napping in the corner. Danny liked the jewelry, most were simple lines that resembled the flow of the sea, while some had more apparent nautical themes, all of it in silver and shade of blue and green. He was running his hands over a black leather cuff with a pattern of silver wire and blue fabric stitched into it when he realized the man was awake and watching him, wearing a lopsided smile that was a little too knowing for Danny's taste.

"My grandson made that," the man said as he stood and walked over. "He's about your age."

"Well, it's really nice sir," Danny said politely. "How much is it?"

The man ignored his question, "So you're with that group that's renting the two condos outside of town right? The ones the Dalton's own?"

"Umm, yes sir. Me and my friends came down for the first few weeks of summer vacation," Danny was a little unnerved that the man knew who he was, but it wasn't too large of a town and they were a large group that made a bit of a scene at the all you can eat restaurant.

"Yeah, so how are you and your pack of friends enjoying Golden's Beach so far?" Danny flinched slightly when the man said the word pack, but chose to ignore it.

"It's a great little town sir," Danny replied, looking around to find that Matt, Lydia, and Jackson had all walked away and he couldn't see them. "I haven't really gotten a chance to see much of it yet though."

"Well, enjoy yourself. Just be careful next week." The man was rummaging around below the table for something.

"Um, what's going on next week sir?" Danny asked.

"The full moon of course," the man replied as he stood up holding a brown paper bag and a blue wooden box. "You never know what will come out on a full moon."

Danny fish mouthed for a second before gasping out, "Yeah, I'll remember that sir. Well I should find me friends."

Danny went to sat the cuff down but the man grabbed it from his hand, moving quicker than Danny though possible and put the cuff in the sack and handed it back to him. He also pressed a necklace into Danny's hand.

"Those are on the house son, we'll call it a welcome gift," the man said, a hint of laughter in his voice. The necklace had two pendants on it: a crescent moon made out of a blue tinted stone, and a small silver wolf, sitting on its hind legs and howling. "Say hello to your Alpha for me."

Danny was running before he knew what was going on, his phone automatically dialing Matt and telling him to get back to the condos immediately.


	14. Lessons Learned

_Okay, I'll apologize for a very long (like forever, I'm sorry i know) abscence with three chapters! Thanks for all the reviews and followers while I was gone! Love you guys_

* * *

Allison crouched, back pressed against a large rock, crossbow in hand and readied. She mentally double checked her gear: quiver of bolts on her left hip, hunting knife on her right, stiletto knife in her boot, two throwing knifes on her lower back, choking wire in a pouch on her belt, handgun under her left arm, extra ammo in more pouches on her belt. Her black fitted pants and sweatshirt had Kevlar threads running through them and would protect her from minor scratches and deflect most knives. She wore a light weight bulletproof vest under her sweat shirt to protect her from anything worse than a knife, although she knew it would be useless against a werewolf's claws if then had a rival pack about.

She looked about calmly, she was trained for this; some of the others weren't. Danny looked calm but she could tell by his rapid breathing and darting eyes that he was freaked out. She was dressed like her: black pants, black boots, and a black hoodie over a bulletproof vest. He had a rifle in his hand, a knife strapped to one hip, and a handgun strapped to the other. She knew that he had a knife in his boot and some tech in his pouches; she had been the one to outfit him and the other non-wolves when their training had started. The pack had begun calling it their Wolf Pajamas, but everyone knew that they outfits were necessary with the life they lived. None of them were stupid enough to not bring their full outfits on the vacation; they all knew their luck.

Boyd's eyes were wide and shining dull amber in the pitch black around them she noticed. He wasn't dressed like Allison and Danny, he didn't need the weapons or armor to protect himself; he had a full set of ten razor sharp claws, wolf healing, and super strength. To some extent she was jealous of the wolves and their abilities, how they could so easily recover from most injuries, how they could run for hours without being winded, how they could lift a small car with ease. She knew that there was a price for it, and she wondered if the price was worth the risk. After mom had been turned, she had considered asking Derek for the bite, but decided to wait and observe the wolves more before making a choice. She knew that it was a possibility that she would get the bite anyway if she was hurt bad enough. Scott wouldn't let her die, and she knew that Derek would turn her. She almost hoped it would happen that way so she didn't have to worry about it.

Allison shook her head and brought her mind back to the present, they had a job to do, and she planned on living up to Derek's high expectations. Derek, who looked at every shadow checking for danger to his pack. Derek, who had his nose to the wind to pick up the scent of the man they were following. Derek, who's eyes flashed a deep crimson in the night, somehow both demonic and comforting. Derek, who had chosen Allison to come on this trip because he trusted her abilities and that she would do anything she could to protect the pack. She was surprised but glad he had chosen her and didn't want to let him down.

* * *

"He mentioned you having an Alpha?" Derek asked, his voice unusually low and calm.

Danny had expected this to be a way louder conversation and for them to pack and leave, not to gather and talk about the situation. "Yeah, he said to tell you hello. And he mentioned the Full Moon and gave me that necklace and the cuff."

Danny had already explained everything twice but he knew that Derek just wanted the details. He was sitting on the couch of the Boy's Condo, Matt firmly holding one hand, Jacks sitting closely on the other side as the rest of the pack gathered around them.

Lydia had the necklace in her hand and was looking it over with an appraising eye. "I know jewelry and precious stones, but I have no idea what kind of stone this moon is made out of." Lydia did not like to admit to not knowing anything, so Danny knew that if she was that the situation was serious. "It's been polished, but I'm assuming it was porous at one point, and based on the striations I would say it's organic rather than a gem."

"It's coral I think," Jackson said much to the surprise of everyone. He shrugged at their strange looks. "My mom bought some really expensive jewelry like that the last time we were in the Bahamas."

Lydia gave her boyfriend a flash of a smile and then went back to looking over the jewelry. "That could make sense, it's light enough in weight and there are some coral deposits off the coast, although I'm fairly certain it's illegal to dive for it."

"Well, it's it coral it's probably a charm of some kind," Stiles said with a sign and grabbed one of the books he had borrowed from Dr. Deaton. "We have really covered this in my lessons with the Doc but there are ways to use coral as a carrier. It can basically take on the attributes of other herbs and substances."

"Um, doesn't that mean that we should like get rid of it?" Scott asked looking as confused as ever from where he sat in front of Allison.

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged. "But, we've seen that Lydia is pretty much immune to most things magical, even stuff like the Kanima toxin which affected everyone. I need to call Deaton, but I should be able to enclose or dampen the affects the charm may have with what I have here."

He and Lydia shared a look and huddled over a book both pouring over the pages.

Derek, who had until now been looking out the window at setting sun over the beach, turned to face the group. "I need to see this man. Danny can you lead me to him?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay, tonight we'll go in to town to find him. Jack, Melissa, I want you to stay here with the pack, call Chris and tell him whats up, but tell him to stay put for the time being."

"I'm going to go call the Doc," Stiles said as he and Lydia stood. "We need to figure this out, and I'm useless out there."

"Good, Stiles use Lydia and Matt for whatever research you need." Derek sighed and looked at Scott and then Jackson. "Scott, Jackson: you two are staying here with the others. I need you to keep them safe."

"Fine by me," Jackson said.

"You should take backup," Scott insisted.

"I am, Allison and Boyd are coming with me as well as Danny," Derek said looking at the two he mentioned. Danny knew that wasn't going to go over well with Scott. He had expected Derek to take Boyd, who had become his first choice in these small missions. Boyd was strong, smart, obedient when necessary and questioning when needed, he was also surprisingly stealthy for his size, something Danny was a little jealous of. Allison wasn't an odd choice, she was trained at this and was a fighter, but Danny had assumed he would want more wolves.

"What! No you aren't taking Allison."

"Scott, I can take care of myself you know," the girl said with a smile and then kissed his check. "I'll be fine, plus he might need a human who can take care of themselves, no offense Danny." The Hawaiian teen just shrugged.

"But…" Scott practically whimpered.

"Scott, I am trusted you to watch the pack and my mate, you can trust me with yours," Derek said. Danny was surprised that the older man hadn't snapped at them without explanation. But he had gotten better about that since he had started dating Stiles. I guess you had to talk more around Stiles since he never quit talking.

"…Derek, bring her home," was all Scott said after a few moments of eye contact with his Alpha. The older man nodded in return.

After a few stolen moments with Scott and Matt, Allison and Danny made their way to the other condo. Without talking they each went to fetch their Wolf Pajama's and gear. Matt had almost convinced him not to bring it, but in the end Danny had packed both of their gear in a separate bag and left it sitting in the corner of their shared room. He was glad he had brought it now. It only took a few moments for him to changed, and in those minutes the sun had sank below the horizon, leaving only a pink glow over the sea. He double checked his weapons, the small camera and tablet computer he carried, plus a few connection cables he may need. He doubted that they would need the tech but since that was his thing he wanted to be prepared.

Allison double checked his gear once he was done, and after giving him a nod finished pulling her hair back into a tight braid. That was one thing he admired about Allison, she could go from laughing and looking like a Disney Princess to all business and bows in a matter of seconds. She was tough but never allowed herself to become hard to the world or cold; her strength didn't override her genuinely kind and loving personality. He watched her as they walked back to the other condo, waiting with Boyd in the living room for Derek to finish…well to finish doing whatever Derek did. Allison had shifted into her hunter personality, all business, totally serious about the mission. Most of the other chose moments like this to tell a joke or to try and break the tension, Allison wasn't like that. She used the tension to keep aware. Strangely, or maybe not so strangely, he and Boyd were the same way. Probably another reason Derek had picked the three of them.

Derek appeared at the back door just as the last traces of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, leaving the world cast in a strange gray light. "Let's go."

* * *

After months with the Pack Boyd was still not used to being around people like he was now. He wasn't used to the connections, the friendship, the trust. He had taken Derek's offer so that he wouldn't be alone anymore, but the Pack was noisy and frustrating and something he desperately wanted but didn't know how to handle. He was ok with the fighting and the scheming and the planning, hell he could even get behind the occasional dead rabbit he found after a particular wolfie run. He would have been fine if it was just him dealing with all of this, but he didn't want people relying on him.

Which is exactly what was going on tonight. He had been put in charge of making sure that Allison and Danny had the protection they needed if things turned out poorly. Sure Danny was strong and Allison was trained, but they had no idea what they were up against tonight. It would be more witches, or hunters, or even a rival pack, although they probably would have been able to smell the other wolves around town if it was another pack.

They had made their way into town along the beach, moving from shadow to shadow until Danny could identify the man to the others. He had been closing up shop as the lights came on around town, giving them enough illumination to easily see the man, but to remain hidden in the shadows on the roof of a local restaurant. The man seemed normal enough, and Boyd couldn't smell anything new. The entire town smelled like the sea and slightly of fish, but nothing about the man stood out. He didn't have the earthy, woodsy smell of a wolf, the overly sweet scent of a witch, or the strange non-smell that a Kanima carried, even from a distance Boyd could tell that.

They followed him outside of town, taking turns tailing him so that he didn't get too suspicious. Danny and Allison both would have stood out in their gear, but they stayed to the shadows and let Boyd or Derek take the better lit areas. The man was heading towards the beach, a bag of trinkets heavy on his shoulder, but he was taking his time, talking to locals and tourists alike as he made his way through the town. Everyone seemed to know the man, from other older men and women, to a few young families who were out for dinner, even the kids and other teenagers he met along the way seemed to acknowledge and respect him.

As the man finally made his way out of the tourist part of town he didn't head towards the sparsely lit but heavily scented neighborhoods that housed the other locals or towards the seaside condos and bed & breakfasts filled with tourists on summer vacation. Instead he made his way towards a rocky cove that was concealed from view. If it hadn't been for Boyd's wolf vision he would have missed the man slip through the gap between two rocks. Even with Boyd's advanced senses, and Derek's for what it was worth, it was hard to follow the man as he got close to the sea.

Boyd and Danny followed Derek and Allison up a small cliff face where they could see the cove. Lying down on their stomachs they inched towards the edge and peered over at the old man. Strangely he was undressing and hiding his clothes in some kind of creak in the wall. After removing all his clothes, which completely icked out Boyd and the other pack members, the man grabbed his bag of trinkets and walked straight into the sea. Once he was thankfully covered up to his waist he looked up at the sky and stretched his arms above his head. Boyd heard a gasp fall out of Danny's mouth at what happened next, and he didn't blame his packmate.

The man's arms started to change, a shimmer ran down them as scales formed along the back of his arms and webbing grew between his fingers which had elongated by a few inches. As a matter of fact, the man seemed to stretch, going from around 5'9 to 6'8 in a few moments, his body thinning out as he did. The man's hair took on a greenish tint, as did the scales and small fin that grew out of his mid back. As he finished his stretch he jumped out of the water and dove forward. His legs had grown long like his arms and his feet now resembled flippers; extended, webbed, and covered in scales. He soon disappeared into the water.

"Um, was that what I think it is?" Danny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah…and shit" Derek said with a low growl. "I fucking hate Mermaids."


	15. Fish Tails

_New Chapter number 2, enjoy! For the next few chapters, it's not going to be as POV as it has been in the past. More omniscient 3rd person. Hope that's cool! This is a lot of talking this chapter, and we learn where Werewolves came from (and witches, merpeople, kanima's, witches, and all shifters in general) _

* * *

"Mermaids? Really Mermaids?" Stiles demanded from his seat in the boys condo living room. "Look I know that there are Werewolves, one I happen to date. I've accepted Kanima's and Witches and Shaman and all that. I get that that. But are we seriously saying that Ariel happens to be living off the coast of California?"

"Trust me when I say he didn't look anything like the Little Mermaid." Danny groaned and pulled Matt into his arms tighter. "It was closer to the Mermaids in Harry Potter, you know scaly and greenish, but he had two legs."

"So what they look like Ab Spaian from Hellboy?" Scott asked confused, earning him several annoyed looks and a hand on his arm from Allison.

"It doesn't really matter what they look like," Melissa said from the back of the room, which Stiles found interesting. Scott's Mom had a tendency to stay out of pack business as much as possible, only really contributing when she had to or felt like they were overlooking something. It normally took a much longer time and much more arguing for her to speak up. "What matters is what their intentions are to us?"

"Melissa is right," Lydia said. "They choose to make themselves known to us when they could have remained hidden. They choose to make us curious, they choose to make this a mystery and not approach us or attack us. So my guess is that they don't intend us any harm but other than that I don't really have enough data to go off of."

Derek was standing in the corner of the room silently taking it all in. Stiles could tell he was unsure of what to do next and was trying to make the right call. So, as his mate it was Stiles' turn to share what he knew.

"Well, Matt, Lydia, and I did some research on the necklace and the cuff that Danny got from the Merman." Stiles stood from where he was seated between Lydia and Erica and moved to the large kitchen table on one side of the living room. He picked up the cuff first. "Ok, so between the Beastiary, a couple other books, the internet, and Dr. Deaton we were able to figure out some information on the pieces. The cuff," he held up the black leather, wire, and fabric cuff, "is apparently a symbol of a clan of Merpeople, though I don't know much more than that. Also, according to a few sources they are worn by every member of clan and only given to incredibly important allies and friends outside the clan."

Lydia had joined Stiles by now and continued, "and according to some sources they are also a way of showing interest in a potential mate from outside the clan." She gave Danny a teasing smile and went on. "But that's only reported in one book and on a couple of sites, not enough to make it verifiable and frankly, as pretty as you are Danny, I doubt the old man is flirting with you."

"Thanks, glad to hear." Danny mumbled, easing the mood a little.

"Your welcome, " Lydia offered graciously. "Moving on from the cuff, the necklace was a little harder to figure out."

"She's right," Matt said from where he was seated with Danny. "The symbolism is fairly easy to interpret, and the silver wolf in and of itself doesn't seem to be anything special. It's just cast silver with some engraving after the fact. The only thing that stood out on it was a small symbol on its stomach that we didn't notice until we examined it closely."

"A Triskelion to be exact. " Lydia said quietly.

"Like the one Derek has on his back?" Isaac asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it's a pretty popular symbol in general with the Werewolf community but it's long been connected with the Hale Family. Not quite a crest, but close enough to it." Stiles explained. "Which probably means that not only do they know what we are, but who we are as well. It's possible that it's just a coincidence but I doubt that highly. They only other things I could think of was that they saw Derek sunbathing shirtless and just liked the look of it. I mean I love the look of it and I'd understand why anyone else would want to stare at it for hours on end and trace it with their fingers and to.."

"Stiles!" Jack Stilinski exclaimed from where he was in the back of the room with Melissa. "I think that's enough, can we move on!"

Stiles turned red from head to toe and stared back at the necklace in his hand. "Yeah right, enough of that. So that's the wolf. The moon on the other hand was a little harder to figure out. As Jackson helped us figure out earlier, it is coral."

Jackson smiled but Lydia rolled his eyes and picked up where Stiles finished. "Specifically it's a strain of coral called Beaded Coral that grows only within a 10 mile range of Golden's Beach. It's chemical composition and some of the organic material that makes it especially good at being a conduit and carrier of spell work."

Matt opened a book from his lap and read, "Beaded, or Boronise, Coral is used by Merfolk, sea side Witches and Shamen, and many other supernatural beings as a substitute for Quartz or other conductive elements. It is as stable as Quartz but lacks some of the focus ability that it's land based counterpart has. It is however more able at broadcasting it's carrier spell over a larger area." He sat down the book and sighed. "So basically, it what we thought it was, some kind of charm."

"That's it? That's all you got from you research?" Jackson blurted out. "You figured out it's a piece of coral that holds a spell, something we already knew. Good job guys."

"I'm sorry, how did you spend your evening? Oh right playing Call of Duty and complaining that you didn't get chosen for the mission." Stiles snapped at the other boy.

"At least I didn't spend it with my nose stuck in a book to learn absolutely nothing important." Jackson shot back.

"Yeah like you could even understand half of what in these boo…"before Stiles could finish he was cut off.

"Enough!" Derek barked from the corner. He wasn't overly loud or scathing but his voice held all the power of an alpha. "We have bigger things to worry about other than you two playing who is the bitchiest."

Stiles and Jackson looked abashed. Lydia spoke up to fill the awkward silence that followed.

"Actually we learned quite a bit about the charm," she said with a pointed look at Jackson. "Stiles was able to use a few of his supplies to determine that the spell cast on the moon is currently dormant but that it was a huge range when activated. And as far as we can tell it's not going to blow up anytime soon, so that's a positive and we don't have to worry about our security deposit."

Matt continued, picking up the necklace from where it had been laying on the table. "Yes and according to Dr. Deaton and a few of his contacts Coral like this isn't able to hold negative spells, at least not in any useful capacity."

"Should you really be holding that?" Danny asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea but the best we can tell the effect on me is the same if I'm holding it as it would be sitting on the table." Matt replied with a shrug.

"That may be so but still," Derek growled from his corner. He walked over to Matt, took the necklace from him and placed his other hand on the boys shoulder. "Your pack, no need to take chances."

Derek placed the necklace back onto the table, but it was strangely Scott who spoke. "What about Mountain Ash?"

Lydia gave him an odd look, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when we dealt with the Kanima and the Witches we were able to use Mountain Ash as a barrier right? Because it blocks magical creatures… Could it be used to block magic, or make a barrier or something?"

The entire pack, including Scott's mother looked at him in surprise. It was Stiles who broke the silence after a huge grin split his face. "That's perfect! I mean we'll have to add something to it so that it's actually useful against magic but it could work…"

Lydia picked up the train of thought "We could probably mix it with a purifying agent from your kit. What do you have?"

At this point Lydia and Stiles moved out of the circle and towards the table, Matt joining them shortly afterward. Their low whispers and rambles about magic and mixtures faded into the back as the rest of the pack began to discuss what to do about the Mermaids.

"Ok, so that's good news, but what do we do about the actual fish problem?" Isaac asked.

"Firstly, we don't call them fish," Derek said with a sigh. "It's the equivalent of the stupid dog jokes that Stiles likes to make."

"So you've run into Mermaids before?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, something like that. My family had dealings with them before…" he trailed off, still not totally capable of talking about the fire that casually. "…before everything. As far as I know, they're actually abilities are fairly standard to shifters. Enhanced strength, speed, and hearing. Plus those of an aquatic animal, gills, ability to swim and see underwater, withstand deep pressures, and all that. They aren't like wolves with our pack, or solitary Kanimas, or even like the witches' covens. While a pack acts as a large family, Merpeople in general are more tribal. Revolving around two central figures, a Chief, who is the political and war leader, and a Spiritual leader known as an elder."

"So basically they are the Blue people from Avatar?" Scott asked confused.

Jackson was about to say something when Derek surprised them all by saying, "Actually that's not a bad analogy. Basically the two leaders hold equal sway over the community, but for different reasons and in different aspects of the tribe. Not only that, but they also hold all things natural in high esteem."

"That makes sense I guess," Danny said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean look at all of you, the best place for y'all during a full moon is in the woods. There is something about it that calms your inner wolves and makes you more complete. If they work the same way then the seas and shores would do the same for them."

"Plus add into the fact that they're shifts are reverse from wolves," Matt said from the table before leaving the Stiles and Lydia and joining the group. "According to the Beastiary, while wolves are born more human and develop into werewolves as they hit puberty, Merpeople are the opposite. They are born almost entirely aquatic by nature and have to learn to shift into humans. So since they start out underwater, they are more likely to care about the environment in which they are forced to live, and to raise their kids." Matt picked up a tablet that held a copy of the beastiary and continued. "They are also one of the only species of shifters who doesn't transfer the ability through a bite or blood. Apparently the only way to become a Mermaid if you are human is to go through a certain ritual and become bond with a mermaid who has chosen you."

"What like a mate?" Erica asked.

"No, not necessarily." Derek stepped in. "The bond can be with a mate but it can also be with a friend, or just someone who may bring something to the tribe. Unlike a mating bond, this bond only lasts about two years while the person makes the transition from Human to Mer."

"So what's up with these Merpeople specifically?" Scott asked, as usually ignoring information he found unnecessary.

"Well, if he knew me, then my guess is they are one of the tribes of Mer who had treaties or something with my family." Derek finally sat down with the group. "I was too young to really know all the connections my family had, these aren't the Mer I've known. My experience with them all comes from my time in New York."

"Look, can you just give us a clue on how many types of shifters there are out there." Jackson huffed. "It feels like every month we run into some new super-freakin-natural thing and are totally blindsided."

"Well, if you spent the time reading the translated Beastiary I gave you that you spend on your hair, you'd already know all of this." Lydia said from the table, her head never coming out of the book she was studying.

"That thing is like 3,000 pages, half of which doesn't make sense without you there." Jackson whined.

"Ok fine, I'll say what I can but really Lydia or Stiles probably know the Beastiary better than I do." Derek said. Stiles and Lydia exchanged glances and smiles and continue to work. "Shifters, like Wolves and Mer, and even Witches to an extent, all come from the same deep magic. It's old stuff, dating back to the beginning of time itself when men and beasts were much more in sync with each other. Dr. Deaton could probably tell this better really." Derek rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Melissa reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Derek, we need to know. The story isn't important, just the details."

"Alright, so according to the old stories told by my grandmother, in ancient times some of the tribes of men warred against each other and in their battle, they turned to animals they lived near and with for help. Those who turned to the wolves around them became Werewolves, those who turned to the seas became Mer, and so forth. The spells used to create the new people were different which is why shifters all change in different ways and are all unique, but the magic they pulled from was all the same, a primal source of energy that allowed the blending of two creatures to become one. That's why you have your inner wolves, because at the beginning it was an actually wolf that bond with humans.

"Throughout the centuries, baseline human wiped out many tribes of shifters , fearing their abilities and strength. Some species became completely extinct while others like the Wolves learned to hide among humans. The hunter's code began when a group of human warriors saw that not all shifters were evil, only those who used their abilities to destroy. The code was created as much to protect good, peaceful shifters as to protect men. As the tribes dwindled and became more spread out, they became nothing more than myths and fairytales, urban legends and ghost stories. It was what the tribes wanted to be truthful.

"I'm no expert on the different varieties of shifters, but I do know of and have encountered a few. Obviously, we know about the wolves and the Mer. The Mer are found along the coast of most continents, but prefer warm to moderate climates. Wolves are originally from Western Europe, but are also the most populous of the shifters in North America. Kanima's were once their own tribe but when they were betrayed by a close allies, their leader used the last of his magic to make being a Kanima a curse on all the other shifter lines. There are three other types of shifters that I have personally encountered, even if it was just briefly, or know about through a trusted source. There are clans of bird-based shifters called Harpies that are mostly found in Eastern Europe. A shifter called a Naga's can be found in mostly South America and are snake-shifters. Finally, there are cat-based shifters known asAiluranthrope's or Werecats, but they are mostly found in African Jungles and Savannahs.

"I personally have only meet one Harpy, and heard of Naga and Werecats. All three are much more secluded and solitary than Wolves or the Mer. As far as Witches, it was a similar spell but instead of using an animal to take traits from, they became a more refined version of humans. Stronger, more graceful, intelligent, and of course their mental aptitude increased to telekinetic levels."

It had taken Derek about 20 minutes to get through everything, going slowly and explaining things multiple times to some people, Stiles and Lydia popped in now and then to add some random bit of information.

Jackson had sat through the whole thing much more quiet than normal, when he finally spoke he spoke in a very low voice. "So not only do we have to worry about rival packs, random alpha's, hunters, the police, Witches, and you know high school, we have to worry that a random snake women may appear on our door or a bird man is going to come flying into town?"

Normally when Jackson spoke low it was out of anger, but the other wolves in the room knew that the most obvious emotion coming off the other wolf was fear. Being the Kanima had affected the boy more than any of them had known but it showed now as he learned about the origins of their people. He was happy being a wolf, but the thought of more being out there seemed to terrify him.

Scott leaned forward towards his friend, the compassion that was one of his defining qualities making itself known. "Look Jackson, we have fought a lot of tough things in the last year, we survived changing and battles, we taken on alpha's, hunter, and witches, we even managed to actually pass sophomore year and not be killed by Flinstock." Both boys lips twitched here. "We are a pack, and if you think some bird, cat, lizard, fish, or snake is going to get in the way off that, you have obviously not been paying attention."

"Alright, we got the back story, I'm sure the movie will be thrilling but what does all of this mean? Are they re-declaring some old war or want a treaty. Because if they just want to be friends, it would have been easier for them to say." Erica growled.

"I'm not sure they didn't," Danny said. "They old man, he wasn't hostile or aggressive. As a matter of fact he was damn welcoming. Knowing what I know now, I would say that more than anything what he wanted was to make sure we weren't going to go on a rampage through his territory during the full moon. And by we, I mean the more furry members of our pack."

"Well, we'll never know if we don't ask." Derek said. "I think it's time we paid this old man a visit."

Derek looked at each person as he spoke. "Danny, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, your four are with me, I need the muscle to show we are strong pack but he contacted you Danny, so we may need you."

"Boyd, Erica you guys are on guard here but Melissa and the Sherriff are in charge, understand?" After nods from the two betas he stood and walked toward the table the three work working at.

"Stiles, work with Matt and Lydia, and call Dr. Deaton before you try anything, please. No explosions this time." ("That was one time, and it barely damaged the lair!")

"Allison, you're staying too. I need you to call your parents and let them know what's going on just in case we need a little hunter support." Allison immediately stood, gave Scott a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room, her phone appearing in her hand.

As the group moved to get prepared, Derek felt a hand slide into his. It was Stiles, the teen leaned into his Alpha's side and whispered softly into his ear. "You know, it's sexy when you take command like that."

A chuckle fell from Erica and Jackson's mouths and Isaac and Scott openly stared at the two, the latter making gagging sounds. Stiles sighed "Stupid wolf ears."


	16. The Gathering

_See, I'm not a bad person! Three new chapters at once and I'm working on another and another story set in the same timeline. Also, I am looking for a Beta if anyone wants to be my Beta. You have to be reliable, good with grammar and spelling, and be able to get back to me within 48 hours._

_A little bit in Isaac's head and a little 3rd person, hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

Isaac did not like this. He didn't know why Derek had chosen him and he didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Scott or Derek, or even Jackson or Danny, in danger, and he didn't want to be the one who had to look out for them. Ok that was an exaggeration, they would all be looking out for each other, but Isaac felt like he could barely look after himself let alone the rest of the pack. Boyd should be here, he was huge and strong, or even Erica she was ferocious, not him. He was starting to breathe heavily when a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath," Scott said calmly, a faint smile ghosting his lips, "this is just a talk, we'll be fine."

Scott's hand, hell just his presence, helped Isaac calm down, he felt his chest relax and the tight feeling that had been slowly building in his guy release. He smiled back up at Scott.

"Thanks, just anxious I guess."

"Yeah we all are, but this will all be over soon."

Scott turned his attention back to where an old man was sitting at a local bar, Gogo Beach to be exact. A large sign hung over the door that read "Howling at the Moon at Gogo Beach", showing a picture of a black wolf howling at a silver moon on a blue background. The irony was not lost on Isaac. They had tracked the apparent merman to the bar and were waiting for Derek's signal to enter. Jackson and Danny were waiting near another entrance of the open air bar waiting as well.

Isaac watched as Derek weaved his way through the small crowd of people in the bar and sat down a few seats from the man.

"That's the signal, let's go" Scott muttered as the two walked in and positioned themselves at a large table near the bar, facing the Alpha and the old man. Isaac noticed that Jackson and Danny did the same on the other side.

Isaac thanked god for his wolf hearing so he could hear what was going on.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hale…" the old man said warmly, catching Isaac off guard (apparently getting the better of Scott too based on the darker skinned boys gasp).

Derek on the other hand didn't react other than to say "It may be that…although I can't tell yet."

The old man chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure you are wondering how this will all turn out, as are the Beta's your brought. But trust me when I say I mean you or your pack no harm Derek."

"That's the second time you've called me by name without offering yours…it's beginning to get rude" Derek said back, his voice holding a slight edge.

Chuckling still the old man nodded, "Yes I suppose I should have started with that." He extended his hand to Derek , "My name is Grayson Kai, and it's a pleasure to meet the new leader of the Hale pack."

Derek looked at the hand for a second before shaking it firmly. "Well Mr. Kai, I'd say the pleasure was mine but I'm not sure it is yet."

Derek continued after releasing Grayson's hand. "Now, what do you want?"

Grayson smiled "You know you look like your father, but that bluntness is all your mother." His smile stayed in place but his eyes seemed to sadden "I miss her, she was a good woman…a good friend." The man looked away from Derek and sipped his beer.

Derek was facing away from Isaac so the young beta couldn't tell how he reacted to the old man's statement but he did notice the Alpha's shoulder's tighten.

"Yes I knew your parents…quite well actually. I was in their wedding even, not the wolf ceremony but the public one. Although still to this day I'm not sure if it was a political move including me and a few others or just because of our friendship. I hoped for the latter of course, but I've always suspected it was a mix of the two. Both of your parents were always politically intelligent like that." Grayson smiled "I was significantly younger looking then so you probably don't recognize me from any of the pictures."

When Derek spoke next his voice was calmer, and he seemed to have to push it out. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Your right I haven't, I guess old age is getting the better of me and making me nostalgic." For the first time the smile slipped from the old man's face. "What I want from you Derek is the same that my father and I wanted from your parents, and our grandparents before that, peace. Our territories don't boarder each other exactly but the space between, about 60 miles of nothing, is more of a buffer zone than anyone's territory. That being said, we are neighbors and as such should be at least friendly with each other."

"Over 90 years ago our ancestors made a pack to watch the other's back, to do what was best for the other when we could, and to come to the other's aid when possible. We were civil at the most strained times and the closest of friends at the best times. The Hale pack has been greatly missed in the last decade and now that you have reestablish yourself it is time to reestablish the treaty. If you had not come to Golden's Beach I would have sent an emissary in the next few months, but fortune is on our side."

"I know you probably have questions, as do I about your…rather unique pack" the old man smiled and looked to where Isaac and Scott were sitting before turning and looking at Jackson and Danny. "It's not every day that a pack is so young or so diverse…and I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have but for now, I'd like to invite you and your pack to a gathering."

Derek had listened quietly during this time and Isaac wasn't sure how he'd respond, he wasn't sure how he wanted Derek to respond to be honest. A gathering with Merpeople? That had bad idea and awesome experience written equally as loudly all over it.

"Where and when?" Derek responded tersely, and internally Isaac groaned and cheered simultaneously.

* * *

When Derek had talked about the "Gathering", all he said was they all had to be on their best behavior and be polite and don't offend anyone and be good and don't blow anything up ("That was one time! Please stop bringing it up!") and don't get into any fights and dress appropriately and blah blah blah, etc. ad nosium.

What he should have said was have fun, dress for the beach, and be prepared to a great time. Apparently when the Merpeople mean by "Gathering" is a huge Luau in a secluded cove with live music, great seafood, dancing, drinking, swimming, and talking very loudly around several massive bonfires. Stiles couldn't have been happier.

The Hale pack, including all human and non-human members, had been greeted at their Condo's by two teenagers with sun-kissed skin, long dark hair, and matching gray-green eyes. They had introduced themselves as Caspian and Coral, the twin 17 year old grandchildren of Grayson, and their escorts for the evening. They had taken in the group's slacks, dress shirts, ties, dresses, and heels and had awkwardly encouraged them all to change into more comfortable clothing, motioning toward their own clothes, him in board shorts and loose fitting linen shirt, and her floral print beach cover up. The young members of the pack had all cheered and ran to change, Melissa and Jack looking equally please.

As they walked down the beach from the Condo's away from town Stiles made sure to stay close to Derek, their hands easily clasped, his thumb running calming circled on the Alpha's hand. Stiles knew Derek wasn't always good being in crowds, especially when they were all looking at him as the leader.

"So how long have you two been able to not be all fishy?" Erica asked bluntly, her eye's roaming Caspian's tanned skin and better than average looks. The rest of the pack looked shocked and Isaac elbowed the blond girl and apologized for her, but the twins laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Coral said sweetly, "It takes a lot to offend us, although you all should be ready for a dog joke or two…some of the tribe don't really know anything about wolves."

"Like we do," Caspian said with a laugh and bumped his sister's shoulder. "Until we met all of you, a few Shamans are the only other supernatural things we've met."

"Consider yourself lucky you met us first then," Lydia said, "We are for the most part harmless when not provoked… although you should stay away from Stiles if there is anything explosive."

Stiles let out a small resigned sigh and muttered "You blow up one little tree and suddenly you are the demolition man"

"Stiles sweetie, need I remind you that it was actually a very large 100 year old elm that you didn't just blow up, but exploded so dramatically that we found fragments of it 5 miles away." Lydia's reply was dripping in sugar and acid. Caspian and Coral looked at Stiles with very different expressions, his impressed and full of curiosity, hers with just a hint of shock and concern.

"Well back to the original question…"Erica said finally.

"My sister and I have been able to become completely human since we were around 13. We go to the local high school," Caspian answered.

"Most Mer are able to transform completely with enough time to go to high school, but some join after their freshman or sophomore year. Some even make it to a year or two of school before that," Coral added.

"Before that we have to be homeschooled, and trust me, it's not exactly fun to try and go to school when your aunts and uncles are the teachers and can tell your parents when you slack off," Caspian said with a grimace that the wolves shared with him, all of them missing enough work over the last year of drama to understand his point.

"We'll be seniors in the fall, and then off to UCLA probably, that's where most of our Tribe goes, well there or University of Hawaii, we have cousins there," Coral said, being as forthcoming as her Grandfather. Something that seemed to be a Mer trait, Stiles noticed.

"So what can we expect at the Gathering tonight?" Stiles asked…still curious at the change of clothes.

"At the what? 'Gathering'? Is that how Grandfather described it? Haha no wonder you were all dressed up," Caspian chuckled.

"It's not a gathering, it's a Luau!" Coral said excitingly, "We have them all the time when the weathers nice, especially when we are celebrating something, like graduation, weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, homecomings, going aways, or like now when friends come to visit…pretty much anytime we want to have a party!"

The group collectively let out a sigh and began to pepper the twins with questions about the Luau. Stiles let the conversation flow over him and he began to enjoy himself. He even felt Derek lose some of the tension in his shoulders and hands and he gave the Alpha a smile. This might be exactly what they needed!

* * *

"This is exactly what I needed!" Lydia said as she let Jackson pull her off the dance floor, following Caspian, Erica, Allison, and Scott towards one of the large framed tent like structures. Under the lightweight linen heavy carpet had been spread and huge pillows were laying everywhere. Mer people, human friends and a few pack members already lay sprawled out. "A night of fun to start off our vacation and no supernatural nonsense."

As she collapsed on a pile of cushions, Jackson laughed and collapsed next to her. "Right because a Luau with a Tribe of Merpeople is so normal and non-supernatural," her boyfriend replied. The group laughed as they all fell onto close by cushions, a light covering of sweat on all of them.

"For us? This is practically a boring weekday," Allison said as she snuggled up to Scott.

Caspian perked up from where he had been talking to Erica, "Yeah you guys seem to have had a lot of experience with the crazier part of the supernatural."

"Half-dead/resurrecting Alphas, crazy hunters, Kanima's, Alpha packs, Shamans, witches and now merpeople…yeah I'm pretty sure nothing is going to surprise us from this point on" Scott said only have half sarcastically.

"Unless one of those weird snake things shows up," Erica said with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Oh you mean Naga's?" Coral said as she joined them with a few other Mer as well as Matt, Danny, Isaac, and Boyd. They settled into the cushions around the others. "Yeah they weird me out too, but according to our cousin who spent a year living in Brazil they aren't too bad."

"Oh please, like Stella ever met a guy she didn't that 'too dad', that girl would say that a Hipster Kanima wasn't 'too bad', if they paid for her dinner," this was Isla, a girl that Lydia both respected for her bluntness and had instantly disliked. She was some kind of cousin to the twins, but everyone seemed to be cousins.

"Isla be nice please, we have guests," and that was Seamus, Isla's brother who seemed much polite than his younger sister.

Isla rolled her eyes and went to get a drink, followed by a few of the other Mers, leaving only Caspain, Coral, and Seamus with the pack.

"You seem to have a lot of cousins? Are large families normal for the Mer?" Lydia asked casually.

"Oh, they aren't all our real cousins, but we grow up in such close family groups that it's how we call each other cousins," Coral explained. "Although Isla and Seamus are our actual blood cousins, they are Grayson's grandkids too."

"Must be nice to have that much family around…" Isaac said so softly that most of them would haven't have caught it except for the whole supernatural hearing thing.

"Dude, you have three sisters, and six brothers, plus Jack, Derek, and my mom" Scott said, softly kicking Isaac in the leg from where he was laying with his head on Allison's lap. Boyd's hand had also found its way to Isaac's shoulder, and Danny had nudged him with his shoulder at the same time, surrounding the blond with physical contact.

Lydia loved Scott's innocence and earnestness when he spoke to the somber beta. Lydia smiled at the boy, she was going to need to fix him she decided…but that meant working with Stiles probably which was less unattractive as it used to be but still could be a strain at times.

"Alright, enough depression and history lessons…I think it's time for a swim!" Lydia said firmly before standing and letting her loose fitting wrap dress drop, revealing her tastefully skimpy bikini below it and moving towards the water. The others quickly followed her, losing clothes as they went. It wasn't long before they were all laughing and splashing, the Mer people partially transforming, the wolves with their eye's glowing in the dark.

Lydia smiled and hugged Jackson from behind. This was her new normal, and she was ok with that.

* * *

Stiles found himself sitting with Derek, Grayson, and some of the other Mer people leaders discussing specifics of the treaty. Apparently, being the Alpha's mate (even as a human) meant that he was privy to all alliance discussions, something unexpected and exciting to Stiles. At times he wished he could have been with the others, who he had seen dancing and playing in the water, but he also appreciated how important this was. Not that it was in a very serious location. They were all sitting and laying in a large circle under a smaller but equally comfortable tent like structure. A few lanterns giving light to the meeting.

Currently Grayson was explaining what the treaty had entailed in the past and the history of the two groups working together. Stiles had made sure to take an Adderall before coming tonight so was able to focus, but it was getting a little boring. He found himself studying the other Mer, including Grayson (who he had found out was this villages Chef) and Gaylon (Grayson's brother and the tribes Elder). They looked almost identical, being twins. Both were in their mid-60's, long gray hair, bright eyes, and easy smiles. They seemed like competent and kind leaders, each leading his area of the tribe with an ease that came with confidence and years of experience. The other leaders were a mix of men and women everywhere from early 30's to one man who for all Stiles could tell was ten years older than god but still moved easily.

"But the real point of tonight is not a history lesson, but a renewal," Gaylon said. "What do you say Alpha Hale and Mate about the restoration of the treaty with our people."

Stiles was surprised, he hadn't noticed Grayson coming to an end to his presentation. Maybe the Adderall wasn't working as well today. He looked at Derek who hadn't spoken yet and realized that he had been addressed as well and went for it.

"Gaylon, Grayson, everyone…first off thank you for the invitation tonight. It has been an honor, you are great hosts and we really appreciate it." Stiles started, his hand lying on Derek's arm. He hoped he wasn't over stepping but based on Derek's smile he didn't think he was. He breathed deep and let it out slowly, trying to sound older than he was. "But before we agree with anything, there are things we'd probably need to talk about."

While the twin leaders of the tribe seemed slightly surprised by this neither had lost their smile. "What kind of things do you mean?" Grayson asked.

"Well firstly, from everything I can tell by what you've said, there is nothing in your treaty about the human members of our pack," Stiles pointed out. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're going to be there for the more furry members of our little family, there are actually more human members of our group than wolf at the moment and we'd like them to be recognize by the treaty as well."

Grayson and Gaylon looked at each other and then back at Stiles. "That is an adjustment for us. We are used to having some human's in the Hale pack, not every mate or child was automatically a wolf as you know, but not to the extent you not have. We will agree to include human as equals in the treaty with equal protection and benefits. Anything else?"

"Yeah, a few more things," Stiles said sheepishly, "We'd like to mark official mappings of all the areas around our territory and need your help in knowing the boundaries and the buffer area as you called it. We'd also like to extend our territory to include the neighboring town of Millbury and the surrounding areas. There aren't any packs or groups that claim that area but there are some friends of ours there that fall under our protection. This would push a little closer to your territory than before and since you have been upfront with us, we'd like to do the same."

"We had heard that a witch was taking that as her territory?" Gaylon said curiously.

Stiles smiled thinking of Val and Colin in Millbury and the story they had put out about a powerful witch claiming it, hoping to give Val some shelter. "She's another Ally of ours, part of our Treaty is we provide a level of protection to the town."

Gaylon nodded and looked to Grayson , "That does push into the buffer zone that has always been, but doesn't cross into our territory. For the time being I don't see a problem with you taking the town under your protection, although we would like to eventually get to know this witch friend of yours."

Derek stiffened but said calmly, "That will be her choice."

Stiles suppressed a groan as the Mer agreed again.

"Lastly, and probably the easiest, we'd really like to know what the necklace you gave us does?" Stiles said softly.

Grayson and Gaylon looked surprised before Grayson responded, "What do you mean does? It's just a necklace that my grandchildren made."

Stiles gave them a curious look, "Actually it's not, it's a charm, like magical."

Gaylon looked concerned, "And how do you know this?"

"He knows it because he is a Shaman's apprentice and was able to do some tests to the coral to determine that it held a spell," Derek said quickly, being more forthcoming that Stiles gave him credit. Maybe it was because these people knew his parents.

"I assure you, I gave you the necklace as nothing but a peace offering and knew nothing of a charm until now." Grayson's speech was earnest and Stiles trusted him, Derek would have snapped if he lied anyway. "Coral and Caspian work with me to make the jewelry and they made that piece some time ago. Neither is a Shaman or a witch."

"Well somehow a charm ended up on that necklace and I'd like to know how before I agree to any treaty," the Alpha said.

"As would we," the twin Mer said.


	17. Come Together

**_Woah, another chapter knocked out and after how many months, they are finally off that goddamn beach. I feel like the people on Lost when they found the Hatch, finally away from the beach!_**

**_Hopefully this helps make up for my great disappearance! Ok maybe a few more chapters before that! _**

**_Next chapter we step away from the action and focus on our human members...should they take the bite? Let me know what you think!_**

**_Please read, review, follow, and share!_**

* * *

Ever since the call from Danny about the old man, Matt had felt like it was the Witches all over again. Another supernatural conflict putting people he loved into danger, this time it started with his boyfriend though. And he felt powerless again. More research, more reading and spying. Always hiding behind books and computers, never being able to protect himself or his friends. He hadn't needed to protect anyone this time fortunately but he still felt like more of a weakness than a benefit to the group.

The party had mellowed him out some, and he was enjoying sitting in the surf leaning back against Danny, whose arms were wrapped around him. They were surrounded by more of the pack and a few Mer they had befriended and the conversations were all low and full of laughter and love as the teens enjoyed the stars and the waves. He was content to just sit and listen for as long as he could, happy to fall asleep on one of the piles of pillows and to just be safe.

"You know what?" Scott said from nearby, loud enough to get the whole groups attention. "This is nice."

Laughter arose from the circle quickly; it was Boyd who spoke up though. "He's right. This is nice, and we don't get enough nice."

"I couldn't agree more big guy," Erica said, grabbing his hand for a second. "We need more nice in our lives." She leaned her shoulder into Caspian, the young Mer they had befriended.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling this little of nice is over," Isaac said from where he stood face the group with Coral and Seamus, their other two Mer friends. "Derek and Stiles are walking this way, with some of the Mer."

He pointed to the incoming group and a collective groan went up from the teens. Derek had his "I'm the Alpha and I mean business" face on. They stood and walked towards the abandoned tent and grabbed forgotten shirts and covers where the other group met them.

"So what now?" Erica said her voice sharp. Matt gave her a quick look and saw that she was still near Caspian, who seemed not to know how to take the blonds attitude change.

It was Stiles who answered, "What now is that we need to talk to the twins about the necklace..."

Coral and Caspian exchanged a confused look, and the girl answered. "What necklace?"

"This one..." Matt said, holding the necklace in one hand, his boyfriends hand in the other. He had brought it along just in case, although he wasn't sure why still. A few of the pack seemed shocked he had it, as did the twins, but Stiles just walked over and took it with a nod.

"Figured you might have that," Stiles said. Matt was continually surprised by the ADD-ridden, Adderall addicted teens observation skills.

Stiles held it out to the twins, Caspian took it. "Oh this? Yeah we made this like 6 months ago. How'd y'all get it?"

"I gave it to them, with one of the cuffs you gave them as a peace offering on our first meeting," Grayson explained.

"Oh ok then, so what's the deal grandfather?" Caspian said, handing it to his sister, and looking to his grandfather for more of an answer.

"Well grandson, we'd like to know, as would our wolf friends, why there is some kind of Charm on the necklace?"

Coral gasp and Caspian sputtered, as did Seamus. For their parts, the wolves all looked equally confused that their new friends had made the necklace and that the leaders didn't know about the charm.

"Sorry, but I don't think we know anything about a charm on it." Coral's voice was soft and steady, although her eyes were wider than normal.

"Yeah, I mean I don't even really remember why we made that piece," Caspian said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Stiles asked.

"No he is right," Coral responded. "I remember waking up one day, really early and going straight to the workshop and started sketching the design."

"I met her there a few minutes after she started and helped with the design. It only took a few minutes to put together, we seemed to both have the same imagine mind," Caspian added. "Although that has happened before with pieces. We always just thought it was a twin thing, like some kind of twin telepathy or whatever."

"Ok but who actually made it..." Derek said from where he stood next to Stiles.

"Oh, um I cast the wolf but Coral finished the etching and the symbol on it..."

"...And I picked the coral and did the rough cuts but Caspian finished it and set it." The siblings spoke in an odd tandem that some twins have, finishing each other's sentences.

"It was one of our quickest pieces we've ever done, especially for something new like that..."

"And I don't think me or my brother have ever done a wolf before or since. The moon is common for us since its connection to the sea...

"...but land creatures aren't normally our thing. Sharks, whales, fish, octopus, dolphins, anything aquatic yeah, but not wolves."

The pack and the Mer with them took this all in and exchanged looks. Gaylon stepped closer to the twins and took the necklace.

"So you both woke up with a desire to make this, you made no conscious decisions, and you both seemed to jointly contribute to all parts?"

"Yeah", "Yes" the twin responded.

Their uncle continued his questioning, "Do you remember what you were thinking about before you both went to sleep?"

"Umm, that was like 6 months ago, I have no..."

"Actually Caspian I think I do," Coral said, laying a hand on his arm, surprising her brother and everyone else.

"I remember it the current was really acting up that night because it was the night of the full moon," Coral said, closing her eyes. "I remember thinking about the moon and how weird it looked when we weren't under the water. We had only been living full time on land for a few weeks and it was the first time we'd seen the full moon, so I was staring at the moon..."

"And all you could think of was how big it looked and how it affected so much of our lives and the lives of most supernaturals." Her brother had closed his eyes and took up where she dropped off. "I remember thinking about the tribe and how strong it was, but how it could be better. How I wanted it to be better, how I wanted to make it better somehow. Then I remembered the stories great grandpa used to tell..."

"...Stories about the world before the tribes broke. Before the wars, before we all shifted. How those who lived in the forest freely worked with the shore dwellers, how those who lived on mountain tops worked with those who lived in caves. How before the wars, we share our biggest accomplishments, our resources, our everything."

"How I wanted that back", "How I wanted that back," they finished in unison and looked at each other, opening their eyes for the first time.

They group seemed to be caught in a spell as the twins talked and stood quietly, soaking in their tale, and moving closer together. Lydia had an arm around Allison's waist, both holding their boyfriends hands. Danny had his hand on Jackson's shoulder, his other wrapped around Matt's shoulders. Stile was holding Derek's hand and Erica was gripping his arm. Isaac had leaned his shoulder into Derek, and Boyd had a hand on Erica's lower back. Between the two groups stood the Merpeople, all of them touching each other somehow.

As the moment passed and the group realized how close they were to each other, they looked around confused and more than a little shocked at what had happened. Each had felt the same things the twin described; each wanted that feeling of completeness back. But they didn't know how to explain it, until they had heard the twins' words. No one was surprised by who broke the silence...well shattered it really.

"Okay, that was awesome! Can you do it again?"

"Stilinski...", "Come on Stiles!", "Seriously, what the hell bro!", "Good job..." came from different parts of the pack, the Mer people just staring at the teen.

"Jees, just saying what you were all thinking," he went to hold up his hand defensively, but ending up dragging Erica and Derek's hands with him, much to his own confusion.

"He is right though, what was that?" Lydia said. "It felt like I was nostalgic for something I'd never known, like I was remembering something from a long time ago but wasn't able to place where it came from. I really don't like know things, especially when they are in my head."

The twins were still staring at each other and hadn't spoken yet, even though small conversations had broken out among the people watching them. Gaylon approached them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Matt knew he was the spiritual leader of the tribe and to an extent had some mystical or pseudo-mystical powers, but he wasn't sure that included. He closed his eyes and his hand moved up the twins' necks and landed on their temples. The three stood there for a long time until all three opened their eyes at the same time.

"Something is using the twins to talk to us, something old. I can feel it but have no idea what it is," the Merman looked drained, like he had no energy left, his voice was weak. The twins didn't look much better. "But it doesn't feel evil, just ancient."

"What about the old magic?" Matt said softly. Heads from all over turned to him.

Lydia nodded to him but it was a Mermaid who Matt didn't know who spoke "What are you babbling about boy?"

"Look I reread every creation story that I could get my hands on. Lydia, Stiles, and Allison helped me while all the 'secret missions to figure out if you were gonna kill' were going on," Matt said his voice growing stronger. "Everything I read, the original texts anyway, didn't describe the source of your ability to shift as an "it" or an object, but as a "She", a female presence. Some even describe her as the great woman or the great mother."

"So what? Mother Earth is trying to talk to use through a set of 17 year old Twins?" Jackson said with the tact of a drunken frat boy.

"Sarcasm aside…yeah pretty much," Matt said. "Look I know I am new to all this, but if all of your ancestors called the old magic, the stuff that created your people, a woman, then I think Mother Earth isn't a bad term for it."

"The young one is right," Gaylon said. "Our oldest stories tell of a great woman of the sea that lead the original Mer's to the power to change. Some have assumed it was a great sorceress, others merely the leader of the tribe. But it could have been the voice of this ancient power I am feeling. It is old; it could very well be that old."

"Well if what my brother speaks is the truth, and I have no doubt in your knowledge or Matt's, then we may have been lead to this treaty by forces outside our control," Gray said calmly. "It would seem that this necklace was the start of bringing our two families together whether we knew it or not."

"That still doesn't explain the spell though?" Stiles point out.

"I think I can answer that," Coral had finally spoken, her eyes still on Caspian who smiled and nodded. "While Gaylon was looking for whoever did this I remember what was going through my mind as I made the necklace. I remember thinking unity over and over."

"She's right," Caspian said, "although for me it wasn't unity, but peace…just a desperate desire for peace."

"I think the talisman was created to radiate unity and peace," Coral said. "Basically it eased the way for this meeting, for our joining as allies. Our meeting could have gone wrong so many different ways tonight, but it didn't, it went smoother than any of us could any wished for."

"Already bonds are forming between us, friendships that may not have been without the charm," Caspian added, looking at Erica with a soft smile.

"So we are all being made to act calmer and be more united because this ancient spirit, or mother earth or whatever, wants us to get along?" Stiles said slightly uneasy with the idea of being manipulated with magic.

"It didn't feel malicious to me, but to me honest, besides a little bit of magic here and there I'm more or a spiritual councilor than a Shaman," Gaylon said with a shrug.

"Understood, and while my pack has more experience than they should at their age and more knowledge than they knew, we aren't any better equipped to handle this," Derek offered to the other leader.

"But I believe you are allied with at least one Shaman and a Witch who may be able to help us with this?" Grayson asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep.

"We do, but it's their choice as to get involved," Derek said hesitantly, "I'd need to inform them of all that has happened, and they will probably want to speak with the twins."

"I'd imagine so. They are of age by our customs and may see them if they'd like and if your allies agree." Grayson looked at his two grandchildren and smiled endearingly. "I'm sure they will do what is right…whatever that ends up being."

"But for now, let us put this to rest, I don't believe there is anything else we can discover tonight that cannot wait for a later day," Grayson turned to Derek. "I believe you have a decision to make about our treaty."

Derek looked at Stiles who took his hand and nodded, and then at Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Allison, and the rest of the pack one at a time, each nodding in turn, taking in Jack and Melissa who had arrived at some point. With the support of his pack he turned back to the Mer Chief and extended his hand. "Allies."

Grayson took his hand with a smile and shook it, "Friends."

* * *

The rest of the evening was more subdued than the first few hours of partying. The twins' revelation had taken the gathering to a more somber place but the groups still enjoyed each other's company, the music, food, and atmosphere. As the sun broke over the sea, the last of the partyers who were still awake found their way together to watch the sky lighten.

"This was an interesting night…"Danny said, leaning against Matt.

"That's an understatement," laughed Caspian.

"Well at least we know that the necklace isn't going to blow up and that your all aren't going to drowned us, plus we got this great sunrise, so as a whole not a terrible night." Stiles always had an unusual take on things though Danny.

"Yeah, we've had worse nights, that's for sure," Allison said. She hadn't been able to sleep and had left Scott curled up with a pillow. "Winter Formal wasn't great."

"Yeah neither was the Lacrosse Finals," added Matt.

"And of course the night before the Witches," Allison sighed.

"And who could forget the rave?" Stiles groaned.

"Or the night at the club that Jackson paralyzed me," Danny said.

"What?" Caspian gasp.

"Long story, don't ask," Danny added.

"Later?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah no problem," Stiles answered.

"Yeah not the worst night for sure," Allison said as she watched the sun rise slowly.

* * *

The next week and half was a mix of training, tanning, and learning about the Merpeople. Coral and Caspian were the pack's constant companions and stayed at the condos a few times. Gaylon and Grayson both spent time teaching the pack about their way of life and water survival skills. Gaylon even spent time working with Stiles on some of the Shamanistic things Deaton had taught him. Deaton, Andrew (Deaton's friend in Millbury), and Val had all agreed to help research the old magic and the twins connections. The Twins were even going to spend a few weeks staying in Millbury before school started. The pack left the beach with new friends, new allies, new mysteries, and new tans, as a whole it was the better than any of them could have hoped for.


End file.
